A not very good day
by thatbraziliangirl
Summary: What can happen to a girl on a bad day? Anne tries to find her place in this world, can a yautja help or would it end up harming her even more? yautja / human
1. Chapter 1

**_As my profile explains I am Brazilian and I am trying to take my chances in English, so I want to apologize from the heart if something is very wrong. I will improve, I promise! I want you to let me know what you think, if my English is not bearable I will write only in Portuguese again kkkkk more, I hope you enjoy. In the next chapter I will introduce our dear yautja. kisses_**

* * *

When Anne woke up that Friday morning to find a headless bird beside her on the bed and her cat, Gomez, looking at her as if expecting a thank you and perhaps a reward for the gift, she knew her day would not be easy.

The realization came as his cell phone vibrated vigorously on his desk. Gathering the little motivation she had, she got up and took it. **_"3 new messages from Spencer"_**, his ex who suddenly became one of the most annoying people in the world in his humble opinion. Snorting, she deleted the messages without even seeing what was written and headed toward the bathroom to start her day.

Although she didn't know exactly how long she had been in the warm, soothing water, when she went out she felt her spirits had improved, maybe the day wasn't that bad.

After a quick breakfast she returned to her room to get dressed and go to another college class. In front of the wardrobe Anne stared at the clothes hangers and shelves in the eternal dilemma of which one to wear, but laughing at herself she ended that false concern and picked up her faded old jeans and her usual long-sleeved black shirt, the white coat folded in his arms. After combing the long black strands and applying a slight lip gloss, she grabbed her bag and before leaving stroked Gomez making sure the killer cat had food and water for the day.

* * *

It was about two o'clock by the time Anne arrived at _Duke's_, a part-time cafeteria for college. Despite being a place frequented by men who constantly filled her patience with ulterior motives, she felt well cared for by the owners and they paid her well. Changing clothes in the staff bathroom, she bunched her hair and headed for the counter to start serving customers.

It was not so long ago that she had been there when she heard the familiar clang of the bell just above the front door, indicating that another customer had arrived. Her big brown eyes fixed on the entering figure, closing her face to make clear her disgust at seeing him. But Spencer seemed oblivious to that and continued on his way to the counter where she stood, giving that sideways smile that made her hand shake with the urge to punch him until he was gone.

But she was a lady, a strong woman who knew how to control herself, so instead of doing what her insider begged, she just turned her face away and continued wiping the surface of the counter while praying for another customer to appear before he tried to strike up a conversation. But fate was a bitch and that didn't happen, Spencer ended her walk stopping right in front of her and stared at her for what seemed like forever. She could feel his eyes boring as if with laser beams the profile of her face and that made her beyond uncomfortable, so she began shifting her weight from one leg to the other trying to ignore the blonde on her side.

Not surprisingly, it didn't work, so gathering the courage inside her, Anne turned and faced Spencer directly. The bastard, in turn, seemed to swell with pride when he saw that he had his attention and dared not look away, and thus began a silent battle for honor. Brown eyes _vs._ green eyes in an epic fight over who would give up first and look down.

You see, it wasn't that Anne hated this guy. _Ok, maybe so._ But he had asked.

During the two years they dated, he had been a caring, charming man and - it hurt to admit -, in bed he was a God. But it was not until the four days before the end that Anne found out in the worst possible way that it had all been an illusion.

One Friday night when she had to leave _Duke's_ early due to a mysterious fever, she had caught Spencer on top of a redhead on the couch in her apartment. What followed were long days of discussion and stress that logically culminated in the breakup of their relationship. It turns out that since then Spencer has tried every way to get his attention again so that together they can try a fresh start.

_Just over my dead body_, she thought angrily.

After minutes spent staring at each other's skulls, Anne grunted when it was childish and turned her attention to cleaning the already spotlessly clean counter. _"You look beautiful in this waitress uniform, have I said that?"_ Spencer stared blatantly sexually at the tanned legs that showed in Anne's little dress.

_"What do you want, Spencer?"_ Asking the gods for his patience, Anne rolled her eyes before almost jumping with joy as a customer approached the counter. She rushed to meet him before someone else did. "_I__ just want to talk, you know."_ Still, Spencer didn't give up, and spoke loudly for almost everyone in the establishment to hear. The egocentric idiot.

"_There's nothing more to talk about, believe me. If you had a modicum of decency you wouldn't come into my line of sight ever again in your miserable life."_ She was trying to keep the angry Anne under control, but he made it difficult.

Delivering the customer order from table six she returned behind the counter as she watched Spencer moan in frustration and ruffle her light brown hair with his fingers in a way that drove her crazy a while ago. Perhaps it still had some effect on her, Anne reflected reluctantly as her cheeks warmed in an unworthy way. But she would rather tear her eyes out than let him know that unfortunately it still had an effect on her, so she shook her head slightly and gave him her best scornful expression when she saw that he was once again beginning his regretful speech.

Thanks to some entity who felt sorry for her suffering, the door bell rang again and a group of boys entered the diner, making noise like pigs going to the slaughter and catching Spencer's attention. He looked at Anne again as if considering his options and she took the moment to wash a few glasses and turn her back on him hoping it would show she didn't want him there. She sighed happily when she heard his voice mingle with the others and in her peripheral vision realized when they sat at a table in the back.

She struggled to keep her angry feelings for Spencer hidden and put a sympathetic expression on her face for the next client to continue the afternoon.

* * *

By the time Anne walked into her apartment it was night and Gomez the cat soon curled between her legs demanding attention that was readily given with a fondness behind the fluffy ears. Roaring with satisfaction, he stepped away from her and returned to his previous position on the windowsill, taking over his poker face as he watched the movement outside. Anne laughed softly and went to her room taking off her shoes and shirt on the way.

Standing in front of the bed in her jeans and black bra, she asking herself wondering how dull her life was for an 18-year-old girl. College_, work, home...college, work, home._ She even had a cat. It was looking like a lady.

She threw herself on the bed and stared at the ceiling as she tried to come to some conclusion that explained why she wasn't acting like a normal eighteen-year-old.

There was actually explanation; Anne had grown up in a house with good parents, with loving parents. But both had died in a car accident when she was 15, and her guard stayed with her aunt, Maria. Since the accident Anne had closed herself to everything and everyone, living her life almost mechanically. Study and come home, every day. Until she met Spencer. From then on she felt some life coming to her, felt again what it was to be happy. But all that is good is short lived...

Closing her eyes tightly to avoid thinking too much about it, she came to the conclusion: tonight she would be a normal young woman. Which is? It was New York, it would be easy to find some club to have fun with.

Rising suddenly with a single goal she went to the wardrobe focused on finding something that made her feel good about herself. _"Not this, not this, yea not really..."_ muttered as she threw several pieces of clothing on the bed.

Finally she pulled a hanger with a hanging dress and was disappointed in herself for not even remembering its existence. Ignoring this, she set him in front of her facing the mirror. It was a short black dress that cut to the middle of her thighs, with thin and delicate straps and a not too deep neckline, but that perfectly ventured the soft curve of her breasts. _It was the dress to kill_, she thought as she smirked at her reflection.

Leaving the dress on the bed she ran to the bathroom and spent her time showering and washing her hair. When she came out wrapped in a towel, she took the dryer from the dresser and dried the long strands while humming some song. She put on a light make-up, accentuating her expressive brown eyes with an eyeliner, and made her lips even pinker with a gloss.

When she was pleased with the image, she put on her dress and sat on the bed to put on the red scarpin pair her aunt had given her for her birthday. When she was done, Anne went to the mirror to see her full image. For a few seconds she was nervous of having overreacted, but the truth was that it was all too young for her. It was rare for her to dress in anything other than college, service, or sleepwear.

Then she ignored the insecurity that settled in her stomach and inspected herself. She wasn't tall, but at 5"3' tall she considered herself average. And the heels made her elegant, with curves well accented by the tight dress. Freshly brushed black hair came around the curve of her waist.

Taking a deep breath to gather courage, she took her black overcoat and put it on over her dress. Finally she took her wallet, put it in her handbag, and left before she gave it all up.

Unfortunately his rare wave of courage to live was short lived when he picked up his ringing cell phone and read on the display: **_"Aunt Maria"_**, her aunt who had her guard after the death of her parents. She had moved with her husband to the end of the world, in Anne's opinion, after she was accepted into college and rented her own apartment.

The calls were constant, so she pressed her finger to answer the call and greeted her aunt before stopping when she realized she was crying. _"Aunt, what is it? Why are you crying?"_ Her aunt sobbed as she tried to calm down, talking rambling things. Anne murmured reassuring words until she felt her aunt was calmer. _"Anne, my love, is your uncle. He passed away, unfortunately the problem in his heart got worse and I... I..."_ She couldn't finish the sentence before another crying outbreak began. But Anne had already understood enough. _"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Aunt. I'll come over, I'll take the first flight I can."_ She was still comforting her aunt for a few minutes before hanging up.

Since waking up with a bird corpse beside her pillow, she knew that this day would not be good.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I returned! Well here is the next chapter and right now I notice that this one is a bit different from the first. Although it begins with a narrative similar to the previous one, it will also have direct points of view of the characters. Let me know what you guys like. Thanks so much to everyone who is reading!_**

**_Enjoy it_**

* * *

After what seemed like forever, the plane finally landed at Portland Airport. Anne picked up her suitcase and the carrier with Gomez inside. She had debated for a long time between leaving Gomez with her apartment neighbor or taking him with her, and she opted for the latter, remembering how much her aunt Maria liked the cat. Maybe it would do her good to have the cat around for a few days.

Sighing, Anne picked up her things and ordered a cab, gave him her aunt's address, and prepared for another journey with her crumpled ass on a bench.

* * *

She watched as the buildings and walls gave way to ever-thickening vegetation, then were practically within a forest, and that didn't surprise her. His uncles had always dreamed of living in such a peaceful place, far from the stone jungle that was the city.

After a few minutes the taxi stopped in front of a rustic little house surrounded by trees and a large yard. Anne got out of the car getting her things while Gomez grunted in disgust at being so caged, paid the driver and headed for her aunt's backyard.

* * *

Not surprisingly, her aunt was devastated, and in the early days of her stay Anne focused solely on her, without any hurry.

She had negotiated with her employers to advance their vacations, and thanks to her excellent college performance, it was also relatively easy to explain that she would need to be away for a few days. The holidays were already around so there would be no major problems and, looking at her aunt, she decided it was definitely for a good cause.

Although Anne had been closed for a long time, she had nothing to complain about from the time she lived with her uncles. They worked hard to make her comfortable and overcome the death of her parents. The least Anne could do would be to return that favor.

Gomez was getting used to the house and was soon as comfortable as in his own home. Unlike the cat, Anne felt an overwhelming anxiety inside her, seeing her parents' picture frames on the shelf constantly making her return those days when she was nothing but a hollow shell. Suddenly feeling claustrophobic she knew she needed to go out and get some air or she would faint from anxiety.

* * *

I don't know how long or how deep I ventured into the woods, but I knew that the horrible feeling that my heart was being pressed by invisible hands passed as I entered the dense forest behind Aunt Maria's house, giving way to another feeling.

For a few minutes the only sound I could discern was my footsteps and the birdsong in the treetops, I had never experienced the feeling of being in such a place, alone with my feelings.

My eyes burned with the tears that had formed there, and for the first time, I allowed myself to really cry. There was something about that place that made me lower my guard and experience the burning of pent-up pain for years. Hiccups rose in my throat and left my lips in trembling bursts and it didn't take long for me to feel my legs weakening until they gave way under my weight to the floor. I didn't care about that.

On my knees on the damp ground full of leaves, twigs and earth I cried for everything; by my parents; for my uncle Ben who left my aunt alone in this cruel world; for letting Spencer hurt me so much; for all the pain that I kept so deep inside me that until now I had no idea how big it was...

I cried enough to think that there were no more tears inside me to come out and in the end there were only small grunts and moans coming out from my mouth. But they were soon interrupted when I heard a different sound from what I had heard so far. They were not birds, nor the wind shaking the tree branches. It sounded like a succession of crackles that, as hard as I tried, I couldn't associate with any animal I'd ever seen in Animal Planet documentaries.

Curious, I looked up at the treetop I was propped up on since it seemed like the sound came from there, but there was nothing. Only the wind swaying the leaves and it was at that moment that I realized there were no more sounds of birds and other small animals. It was just the mysterious click and the wind.

A chill ran up my spine as I licked my lips that suddenly went dry. Using my knees to leverage I managed to stand still staring at nothing in the big tree, the clicks had stopped, but I refused to relax. Taking one step at a time toward the backyard I backed away from the tree, something telling me that it wasn't just a beast that made that disturbing sound.

As I was about to turn my body to start running, a ripple in the air caught my eye, but before I could panic the ripple landed on the floor with a thud that went straight to my already frightened heart. If my attention wasn't solely and completely on the strange ripple in the air, I'd say it would be completely invisible. But with great effort I could discern a huge body.

My heart was beating like a hummingbird's wings and it was out of pure survival instinct that I turned to the strange invisible creature and ran off, not even paying attention to which direction. Every cell in my body on high alert before the danger of the unknown.

Suddenly the thought of going out for air seemed so stupid to me, and the regret of leaving the safety of the home took me completely. But I needed to focus on the now and try to survive it. I forced my fearful, trembling legs to work faster and ran like never before, innocently thinking that would be enough to put a safe distance between me and whatever that thing was.

* * *

Nah'kaar was torn between ignoring the ooman who entered his hunting ground or observing his curious ways. He watched as this little creature approached the tree it was on and for a moment just stared sideways. Then suddenly her tiny shoulders began to tremble and the female began to make sounds that he could not understand.

Apparently she wasn't hurt, so why did she look like she was in pain? It annoyed Nah'kaar, oomans were such a weak species.

After a short debate, he decided that he was going to play with this female a little. Grunting with satisfaction at the idea, leaped from the branch that was straight to the ground with a purposefully loud sound.

He knew she had seen him, but the reaction was certainly better than he expected. Her brown eyes fixed where she distinguished his body and visibly her legs were shaking.

Nah'kaar was absolutely sure the little female was thinking of a thousand different ways to escape, but her fragile body seemed planted to the ground. This behavior was so typical of the oomans. But surprisingly, the female turned and ran deeper into the dense forest, where Nah'kaar was hunting some animal for food.

He came to earth just to sort out some issues for the next _chiva_, at the behest of the clan leader. He was well recognized, including killing a _khainde amedha_ queen, so the Elders considered him worthy of such a task.

Turning his attention to the female, he was secretly surprised at how fast she ran, beyond the average of other oomans he had hunted. But surely it could never compare with a yautja, so it was easy to overtake her and position her body so that she would have to collide with him.

_That would be a lot of fun_.

* * *

I was running as if my life depended on it_ \- and something told me it really depended -_ but looking back I could no longer distinguish the undulating form of the air, it freaked me out and to make it worse I never got to the backyard of the house what it could only mean that it was the wrong direction. But I forced myself to keep running, I wouldn't be one of those people who would go for a simple walk in the woods and never be seen again.

My newfound determination didn't last long, my body collided violently with something very solid, making me retreat straight to the floor, where I was bewildered for a while on impact. As things stopped spinning I sat up and looked at what I assumed was a tree.

I was SO mistaken.

It was the invisible undulating thing. There was only one difference; **It was no longer invisible now**.

In utter terror, I saw what seemed to be several rippling electric discharges giving way to a tall and strong being. In fact, that was an understatement. This thing was huge!

I could have classified he as a man for having two arms, a trunk, and two legs. If not for obvious differences: height far beyond human standards, skin that looked _nothing_ like normal human skin, long claws on hands and on the feet... Okay, it was nothing human.

_Ok, ok Anne, ok, calm down._ My heart, which was already pounding enough that I feared it would fly out of my ribcage, by now seemed to have given up on this situation and simply stopped. I could only stare from my sitting position at the creature in front of me.

Absolute silence between the two of us.

Swallowing hard, I looked from the huge, long-clawed feet up the very thick, muscled shins and thighs, past the hip - that I vehemently refused to look too much - going to the abdomen that was studded with muscular buds, the breastplate hidden under what appeared to be armor or whatever. Broad shoulders with arms as muscular as the rest of the body, at least the part I could see, some parts were covered with armor and a black net that practically camouflaged against his dark skin.

Your skin was a dark gray hue, varying to a slightly lighter shade inside on the abdomen, arms and legs. _Definitely not human. _

But surely what really shocked me was the mask that covered his face, it gave such a cold and unattainable appearance that it was impossible to control the trembling that started from my toes to the last strand of my hair. Speaking of hair, what he had on top of his head wasn't really that, it looked more like rubber tubing adorned with what I thought were gold and silver rings.

He was all intimidating, I could only stare and shiver.

Until the situation got worse, the huge monster in front of me raised his arm very slowly and closed his fist, leaving only the long index finger with a very sharp claw sticking out. I stared in astonishment as he shook that same finger up about three times.

I didn't have to burn my neurons seriously affected by the tension of the situation to get the message. **Get up**. In any other frame I would have ignored the direct order, I don't like being told what to do. But you see, I'm not an idiot. This creature was about twice my size, it was pretty obvious that disobeying it now would only bring me more trouble.

Then, out of sheer will to survive, I forced my trembling body to its feet. I was a bug near this guy, my god. My head didn't even reach the beginning of his chest. If it was possible, I was even more intimidated.

Torturous seconds stretched until he decided to start clicking again, this time accompanied by tilting his head to the side. He kept clicking and grunting, this time more impatient, and I soon deduced that it was kind of a question if the position of his head meant curiosity.

When he reached a giant hand to my face I jumped back reflexively, his eyes widening. Did this guy want to touch me? Seriously? Not even. But he didn't give up, this time his click turned into a low growl and certainly very intimidating as a warning.

_"What are you ...?" _I started to ask when once again he reached for my face. This time I just watched as clawed fingers scraped my cheeks and three fingers gently grasped my chin.

Although soft was a definition I would never give this guy, that's what I felt. He didn't hurt me. Just turned my face from side to side, up and down clicking slowly, almost thoughtfully. I swear, my gut said it wasn't going to end well. Breathing through my nose faster than I thought possible, my eyes were fixed on the visor of his mask, though that meant nothing since the visor was a dull lead color that gave no indication of what was underneath.

I'd give anything to know what the gray giant was thinking.

* * *

Nah'kaar stared thoughtfully at the female, at first his aim was only to scare her. And he knew it was working. But in the meantime an absurd possibility crossed his mind.

It was true that Yautja society was facing a serious decline in relation to its own females. Their numbers were mysteriously decreasing by the day. They had been trying to figure out ways to reverse the situation, but for now nothing had been discovered.

The pressure of breeding and bringing new warriors to life was leaving the male population without options, so scientists had cleared a serum that would allow a certain DNA to change to adapt to yautja and breed puppies. It turns out that all species that tried had not worked. _All except the ooman race_.

It was a recent discovery, only about six or seven cases confirmed so far. But it was certain that ooman females had the potential to generate yautja pups if their DNA went through the change.

Nah'kaar, like many other warriors, was very reluctant to accept this new reality. _Oomans were prey, not mates._ But the council was pressing him more and more, as being a high-regard member he should set an example for the younger ones. But Nah'kaar refused to accept mating with such an inferior being. His opinion held firm until a short time before the elders sent on this mission.

They had almost him threatened to at least observe the ooman females and consider her, or there would be consequences. He eventually gave in, but in his heart he was determined to stick to his decision.

At least until that moment.

Nah'kaar had never interacted with this species unless it was to hunt and kill them. He found it interesting how even visibly afraid, the ooman stared at him from the beginning.

Looking at her face so different from his own. He noted her clear skin, which was not useful for camouflaging the environment. The hair that looked so soft, unlike his own. The big brown eyes that still stared at him, the small nose and the fleshy mouth with not sharp teeth. Her body was so small, though he could see right under that layer of cloth that was firm. But still very small.

Everything screamed the difference between this female and a female Yautja. Nah'kaar growled in indignation, startling the little creature.

Turning his attention to his expressive eyes, he wondered if his idea was not absurd. It sure was. But there were not many options left, the Elders were already without patience. Sooner or later he would end up with no options. He had better do it now, while he could choose for himself, rather than accept what was given to him.

Nah'kaar had made his decision; _this female would go with him. As a mate._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Is that a beating update you want? Take it! Hahaha, kidding aside, I've been free these days, so I decided to move the posting process a little further. But getting down to business...What did you think of Nah'kaar? Let me know!_**

**_Our poor Anne is facing many pressures in a short time, we will send you our positive energies!_**

**_Enjoy babies_**

* * *

Many times I have questioned my own existence in this world, after the death of my loving parents everything became so meaningless.

In fact my life was more about surviving, not living in the real sense of the word. I studied, went to work and then home to take care of my cat. I had a boyfriend who chose to cheat on me, probably taking into account the bummer that was my life. Not that it warranted anything, but seriously, I looked like an old woman.

But in the last few minutes my bland life had taken an unexpected turn, there was never so much action involving me.

_I met an alien, for God's sake!_

I couldn't tell if he was hostile as some sci-fi movies showed, because even though everything about him had intimidated me so far, he hadn't really hurt me. I was holding my face very kindly to someone his size.

_"Ah, so, do you need something?"_ I have never felt so stupid in my life as I did right now, trying to talk to a guy from another planet. So many things to talk about, and had to be that? Obviously he wanted something, _probably kill me_, what an idiot I was.

Oblivious to my mental debate, Mr. Gray just kept staring at me with apathetic visors.

When my heart seemed to have calmed and my legs stopped shaking in a false illusion of relaxation, Mr. Gray took his hand from my face, closed it and put his fist on his chest muttering something in the middle of clicks. An uncomfortable silence ensued in which I was absolutely sure he expected an answer. But how to answer something I had no idea what it was?

_"Sorry, I don't understand"_ I tried to argue by praying to all the gods that this would not undermine my friend's patience.

Again he slammed his fist into his chest and then it happened... A deep vibration that at first I thought was a wild animal approaching where we were, but soon realized it was coming from the giant. _"Nah'kaar"._ Father of heaven, it was your voice! It was hoarse and rude, low and projected forever into my heart, I was sure of it. It was scary.

At least I understood this time, he was performing. It was all very strange.

_"Aaahn, I'm Anne. Anne Dias."_ I raised my open hand and kind of waved, uncomfortable to hit my chest, not a human custom.

The giant, Nah'kaar, seemed pleased with our little introduction and took a step closer to me, on the other hand I took another one backwards. Introductions aside, I by no means trusted him. For all I knew he could kill me yet.

_"An'ne,"_ he murmured, splitting my name with a strange click, testing the word on his tongue. It gave me chills. Why did these things have to happen to me?

Before I could move further, Nah'kaar - at least as I understood it - closed his hand on my forearm, completely covering it, and pulled my body against his. I was sure now that he was hostile. _"An'ne... mate...Nah'kaar. Come with me."_

It seemed that he had some difficulty in saying the words, as if it were very stressful and he preferred to avoid it. Regardless, I had no idea what he was talking about. What do he mean with _mate_? What do mean _come with me_? The illusion of relaxation passed and the fear returned in full force. I pulled my arm hard, almost shifting it in the process. _But fuck, fuck._ Of course it wasn't going to end well, this talk of leaving with him and his mate was a logical problem.

In addition to a pain in my arm, my effort did not result in my freedom, so I started shaking my whole body trying to get away from him. _"Anne's not going anywhere except home. Let me go!"_ I grunted and fought with him, my ancient human instinct for fighting emerging from the depths. It's safe to say that I just peeled off and sweated, while Nah'kaar remained unshakable, but I wasn't going to give up.

As gravity changed and my feet were no longer on the floor I realized that he had thrown me over his broad, hard shoulders. Shit! My efforts doubled and although I knew the armor was hurting my breasts, my belly pretty much everything else, the adrenaline didn't let me feel the pain.

Nah'kaar was going deeper into the forest with me clinging to his shoulder and I knew he was not doing me the favor of returning Aunt Maria. Tears streamed from my eyes and I began to beg, reaching the last stage of lack of dignity. _"Please, please, I don't want to be studied, nor opened on a surgical table while your people examine me. Please, let me go!"_ I could already see my body parted as I was testing and studying for aliens.

It could only be that, this guy came to earth to kidnap a human to act as a guinea pig. Isn't that what humans did? I watched enough movies, series and documentaries to know that if a human had the opportunity to study an ET he would do it in the lab. The reciprocal is true, isn't it? But why me? Another wave of tears came and I sobbed. Nah'kaar, in turn, displayed a coldness to the suffering of others that only frustrated me even more.

_"No testing. No opening Anne. Just mate."_ I heard his rude voice and didn't know if that statement made me calmer or more hysterical. _"What do you mean, mate? And where are you taking me? Please, I need to go back to my aunt, she needs me."_ As predicted, my arguments were nothing to Nah'kaar and he ignored my questions as well. Opting to continue our walk.

My belly hurt from the impact of his armor, my blood was going all over the brain in this position and I swear it was starting to make me dizzy. Maybe it was due to the stress of the situation, but the position, but things were getting dark around me. Shaking my head, I tried to regain my senses, refusing to erase it and let this bully do me any harm. But little by little I felt my body go numb and my eyes getting darker.

Until, like a breeze on a hot day, unconsciousness took over my body in an attempt to prevent the collapse.

* * *

Nah'kaar felt with some disappointment as his female stopped fighting and softened on his shoulders. Nevertheless, she was still breathing and seemed to be all right with his vitals, so he decided to keep walking where he knew his ship was camouflaged.

He was very fond of the fighting spirit that had aroused in the girl, although it was useless, it gave him great satisfaction to see the potential that An'ne had.

It was against Yautja law to force herself on a female, regardless of species, but Nah'kaar was not going to humiliate herself with an ooman creature, even if she was his mate. No, he wasn't going to ask permission to take her to Yautja Prime. Instead, he would take advantage of the voyage on his ship to the planet to show that she need not fear him, her safety would be guaranteed. Maybe when she saw his trophy collection he would realize how worthy he was of her attention. Nah'kaar had already had the honor of mating with a Yautja female and knew that her trophies had a big impact on her decision to allow it.

Arriving where he had left his ship, he pressed the handle on his arm and soon the great ship showed. Stepping in with his female on his shoulders, he closed the compartment and headed toward his bedroom. Pushing a hidden button, his bedroom doors opened and he led her to his fur bed.

Depositing her body there, he watched her. Her long dark hair strewn over her skin, her half-open mouth breathing deeply, her body so small, but well formed. Yes, Nah'kaar was beginning to get the impression that she would be very pleased with this female.

Before she woke up he thought it best to get some things ready, like; alter the ship's nitrogen and oxygen levels so that her female would have no breathing difficulties when they landed. Leave some fruit and protein at her disposal in the room. See if he could find anything that fit her small body for when she wanted to bathe and, especially, prepare yourself for when she wakes up. Nah'kaar knew it would not be easy to deal with her before she passed out. An'ne had been fierce trying to escape.

For a moment he had considered slowly conquering her on his own ground, so he could gladly take her to his home planet. But he chose to go his own way and instinct.

Yautjas did not beg, not even a female. They conquered her with their trophies and then dominated her in sex as a way to prove themselves worthy. It was simple. He was not going to change his ways for an ooman.

She would have to get used to him, what he could do would be to help her understand more quickly that she would be well cared for and that she would serve a great purpose. Hopefully the elders would consider her worthy to be with a warrior like him and after that they could begin the process of altering the DNA.

The plan was quite logical and objective, Nah'kaar just hoped the little female would collaborate.

* * *

Gradually Anne felt her consciousness coming back to her. Her head felt heavy and it was as if your body was no longer her own. Sighing, the brunette sat on what appeared to be a bed, quite soft by the way, she concluded by running her fingers over the slightly fuzzy surface. It was good. But suddenly, like a bruise on her head, Anne remembered past events and opened her eyes alertly, looking everywhere at once. That big guy, Nah'kaar, or anything, wasn't there. But she was definitely not at her aunt's house.

Looking desperate at the environment so unlike anything she had ever seen, it was easy to conclude that she was on his ship. Of course, that's what he meant by _"come with me"_.

The big room was empty except for a big bed full of these weird soft things she was sitting on and a door on her left, perhaps the bathroom and one on the right, which she supposed was the entrance to the bedroom.

Behind the bed, just above where her head was sitting, was a window that ran from corner to corner of that wall. Standing on the bed she reached the window and SURE NOW IT WAS PANIC TIME!

* * *

_Fuck, Fuck! I was in space, damn it!_ My eyes looked like saucers as they scanned the blackness with little bright dots. Where I looked was just that, no sign of the earth. How long did I sleep? Not possible, we had traveled in super sonic mode, does not make sense! I was going crazy.

Leaping out of bed I ran across the room and tried to open the door, but had no doorknob or no visible button to open. Jesus Christ, this could not be happening!

Turning toward the bed, I forced myself to take a deep breath, freaking out for sure wasn't going to solve anything now. Remembering my sessions with the psychologist, I focused on my own breathing. **Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale**. I stayed like that for a few minutes until I felt calmer.

More controlled, I decided that the best action plan now was to look at the environment around me and try to learn the most from it.

Then I turned my body around on its own axis and concluded that it was a normal room, except that there was no furniture beyond the bed and a small corner table, that until now I had not noticed. On it was a small board with some fruit and what looked like a piece of meat also had water on its side. I snorted at the picture, fuck he thinks I would eat that. Will know if he put something in the food to drug me and do some macabre experiments with me. _Not today, friend_.

Heading toward the door that I assumed was the bathroom, I stared at the metal ahead wondering where the hell this thing opened. I pressed my fingers to the sides of the door, until finally a small button sank a little under the pressure of my finger. Screaming I ecstasy, I figured it was like that with the front door too. Holding back my anxiety to find out if I was right, I concentrated on scrutinizing the environment.

It was, in fact, a bathroom. Very large. But I imagine everything is equivalent to the giant who kidnapped me. Although it was still smaller than the bedroom, it was still larger than a normal human bathroom. Interestingly, the walls and floor were black rather than metallic.

Laughing alone and momentarily forgetting the tense situation I was in, I figured Mr. Gray could camouflage himself perfectly here. Alarmed I looked around, _was he already here?_ I inspected all that my sight achieved only when I reassured him that he was not there was that I allowed myself to relax again and watch the bathroom.

Strangely, it didn't seem to have a sink, not visible anyway. But there was a clear division to the box, with something that resembled a overhead shower.

Beyond that space was a pool, yes, a pool. It was probably just a bathtub, but for me it was more of a pool, I could drown there, I'm sure.

The color of the water fascinated me; It was a slightly flourishing, charming blue that, if I wasn't too afraid of being dangerous, I would have stuck my hand in to find out if it had normal water flow or was different to the touch. The luminescence of the water gave a magical touch to the dark room environment, I almost liked it before remembering that I hated what Nah'kaar did to me and, by extension, hated this bathroom too.

Muttering all the bad words I could remember, I hurried out of the weird, beautiful bathroom, heading for the front door and clutching the sides madly praying for another invisible magic button.

Bingo! With a sound of air escaping, the door opened and I quickly poked my head out and around, making sure that the corridor was empty. One thing I had ignored in the room before thinking it was something in my head confused, but seeing through the long corridor showed me that it was not my invention, was that the floor was covered by a strange low smoke that reached just beyond mine cinnamon. At first I thought it was weird to walk, tickling a little as I was moving, but I realized that after a while I got used to the feeling and hardly felt anything anymore.

For a few moments I wandered blindly across the great aisle, observing doors similar to my bedroom, and could not unlock any of them, which made me very frustrated. I kept walking until I reached a shorter corridor and, at the end, I could discern what appeared to be a control panel and some large swivel chairs attached to the floor. That had to be the ship's command center. Maybe if I could understand symbols or something I could set the ship back down to earth._ A girl could have hope, right._

Walking faster down the straight hallway to the control desk, I stopped inches from he, realizing that it was much more complex than I could have imagined. It was not writing, nor symbols or drawings... They were just red streaks, in my opinion all the same. You could not differentiate enough to deduce their meanings. What the shit.

As I stared at the complex panel in disbelief, I felt a presence behind me. It was simple because, even with the neutral lighting of the room, the spot in front of me suddenly got darker indicating that the thing behind me was big. Swallowing, I turned as I clasped my hands in the two chairs around me. It was Nah'kaar, of course. But what made my heart literally threaten to stop — I could feel the farther and farther thud — was that he no longer wore his mask with apathetic visors. But damn it, _I really wanted him to be._

If I already found the face of the mask unreachable and cold, the sight of his face made every hair on my body lift. That was definitely an alien. His face, like his body, was dark gray, varying to a lighter shade in the four jaws projected with one - very visibly - sharp and long white tusk each. The inside of the jaws was rosy and there was a mouth with upper and lower teeth that were thinner and smaller than those of the jaws, but clearly as sharp. For a while I felt my gaze caught on his jaws, unable to look away in mortal fear of what it might do to me. But when I heard the familiar click I looked up, meeting the most amazing pair of eyes I'd ever seen, as much as it hurt to admit. And it really hurt.

His eyes, slightly small compared to his intimidating mouth, were emerald green so bright that I almost found them to be as blooming as the water in the tub. It stood out against his dark skin in a loud way. But it was beautiful. And I hated it.

Forcing myself to take my eyes off his, I continued my inspection of his face seeing that his dark forehead was accentuated and at the end there were some slight points that started his "hair". Its rubber tubes that fell past the shoulders, full of silver and gold rings.

Nah'kaar was scary, there was no other definition. His body, now free of armor, was even larger than I remembered, with obvious muscles. If anyhow he was a tank compared to us mere humans. Now, with the appearance of his singular face, I was even more sure that I was in great danger with this creature.

* * *

Nah'kaar watched curiously as the little female shivered slightly as she looked at him. Although he was not wearing his mask, he was visible to him as her heart beat fast due to the pulse in her delicate neck.

The reason Nah'kaar had taken off his mask was simple; one time or another she would see, there was no reason to postpone it.

He was already expecting the startled reaction she had, it was only natural for the oomans to do so, but what was pleasantly surprising was that she did not look down at any time after her inspection. She was obviously afraid, but she didn't bow her head at him.

Grunting with satisfaction at his female, he reached for his hair, wanting to kill a curiosity. Were they as soft as they looked? Before she reached the wires, she tried to move backward, but eventually hit the control panel.

He growled at her, hoping she understood the warning. She was his mate, and although he honored his status and did not force himself against her against his will, he would not refrain from touching her completely.

He tried again to reach for the wires, and this time she let go, though she was facing him with an attempt at a menacing look. Nah'kaar almost laughed at that, but once again he was pleased with her attitude. Leaving this aside he appreciated the contact with the dark strands. Very intriguing. They were soft and thin, the complete opposite of those of their kind. Her hand went up and down the strands, almost caressing the female and, mindful as it was, it was impossible not to notice the sigh she let out. Nah'kaar liked that a lot.

As he was about to deepen the touch, the ooman forced her hand out of her hair and, it was by sheer surprise that, Nah'kaar allowed it. Looking straight into the brown eyes he saw as a whirlwind of emotions passed over his face. Oomans were very emotional, surely that would not be good.

_"Why are you touching me? You have no right!"_ Although he was not one of the most fluent in ooman language, he was certainly not the worst. He understood very well when she said he had no right to touch her. He was being very patient with this female, any ooman who spoke just as he would be on his shelf now as a trophy.

_"You are my mate. I can touch you whenever I want."_ Although he understood the language very well, he did not have much experience in speaking. But he was confident enough to do so. _"I'm nobody's mate, you can't just come in and claim someone as a mate. At least try to be nice before! That's not how humans do it!"_ She spoke clenching her small fisted hands with a fierce expression.

Nah'kaar stared at the female, and slowly forced her much larger body down until his face was close to hers, making her realize the stark difference in height between them. Feeling her shuddering breath of nervousness pound in his jaws, he realized that he liked the sensation. It took a lot of effort to hold the purr that rose in his throat at that moment. It was not time to calm down, it was time to show who's boss. Ignoring her instincts for the first time, he murmured, **"Nah'kaar not ooman."**

With that he wrapped both arms around An'ne, pinning her against the control panel without taking his eyes off her. Now it was a matter of dominance, he could not back down. She lifted her arms and put them on his chest pressing for him to pull away. But he wasn't going to falter now. She stared at him in fear and he wanted to see how far it would go.

Minutes passed as they stared at each other, she out of fear and he out of domination. Finally, An'ne looked down at her little hands on her chest and pretended to observe something there. He knew she had given up the silent battle, but at the same time didn't want to let him get any closer, so she kept her hands steady. She was amazing. _Relative submission_. Each time Nah'kaar felt more interested in this female.

_"I want to go back, you don't understand. My aunt is alone, she just lost someone... someone... special. I'm all she has. I can't disappear like this. Please let me go back. Find someone else to be a mate."_ An'ne muttered as water leaked from her eyes into that strange ooman custom that was called 'crying'.

Nah'kaar didn't care if she had someone who needed her, that would be in the past. He needed her now, she had to accept it. _"Nah'kaar not wanting another mate, wanting you. You are Nah'kaar mate."_ She shook her head no and crying more. _"An'ne holds. She'll have Nah'kaar puppies and will always be protected."_ He watched as her expressive eyes widened and stared at him blinking again and again.

_"Puppies? What do you mean puppies? What do you mean An'ne will have puppies from Nah'kaar? You don't mean that we... that we... that we are going to...?"_ She seemed to have lost the ability to finish the question, but Nah'kaar would make everything clear to her. _"You and I mates. We will mate and have strong puppies to continue the clan lineage. An'ne chosen by Nah'kaar to help save Yautja race."_ He had never spoken the ooman language as much as now and it was annoying him. Why didn't she just understand that it was important to him and they ended up with so much conversation?

_"No, no, no. I don't even want to have children, I just dated a guy and we never talk about children. I'm not ready. Besides, it would be impossible, I'm human. We're from different species, it's biologically impossible!" She_ was beginning to look the way the oomans were when they were under stress; desperate. Without patience for this, Nah'kaar put his hands on her small shoulders, careful not to hurt her, and shook slightly. _"Yautjas has DNA- changing serum, An'ne will have puppies, will be ready."_

This time when the purring instinct came, he didn't hold back, something said it was the right thing to do. After a while he saw her look up at him and shed more tears, but relaxed almost completely under his touch. It pleased him. She relaxed so much that when her body went limp in his hands he was caught off guard. Maybe that was a lot of information for your little ooman. Her fragile body hung up.

Making sure her vital signs were stable, he scooped her up, resting her head on his chest, and carried her to the bedroom he would share with him. When he got there, he put her back on the bed and walked away. He noticed that she had not touched the food she had left. He knew that the frequency the oomans fed was higher than his people, so he would make sure she was well taken care of. Didn't want her weak mate, she had to endure her puppies after all.

Nah'kaar would take care of her. _Yes, he would._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello dear! I came back with a shorter chapter, but I think you guys will like it. Just remembering that the classification of this story is M, ie for adults. This chapter contains some explicit content, be warned._**

**_No more, I hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

Here on this ship, in space, I had no idea of time. But in fact, time shouldn't matter anymore since I was no longer home, where I belonged. I know I've never felt fit anywhere before, not after the biggest loss of my young life. But that didn't mean I wanted to be kidnapped and taken away from my planet. I was hoping one could fix it and finally fit in somewhere.

I rubbed my hands over my face as I watched the large shower space and tub, urgently needing to clean myself, but at the same time afraid to use them. Sighing, giving in, I decided to venture out today with the shower only.

I took off my dirty jeans from all the effort in the woods, and the long-sleeved blouse, only wearing panties and bra. Looking around to make sure Nah'kaar wasn't there, I took them off, too, and stepped into the shower space.

Pushing the only visible button I reached out tentatively as a much larger jet than I expected fell out of the shower. It was hot and from what I could feel was not unlike the water I was used to. Maybe just a little thicker, no big deal. Satisfied, I stepped completely under the shower.

The feeling of washing away body and hair was surreal, as if in the water it had some kind of chemical agent that warranted deep sterilization. I laughed at my own thought. I tilted my head back, feeling the water run down my hair and fall straight into my ass. I stayed that way until I felt relaxed, then pressed the button again and the water flow ceased. It was pretty weird not to use soap or shampoo, but it felt clean enough not to make much of it.

Having seen no tablecloth or anything, I walked out of the wet bathroom and went to the small table in the room, where I had seen a pile of clothes that my kidnapper had left. Not that it was actually clothes, it was a slightly beige tone and strangely similar to a hospital gown that reached half my thighs, with a neckline that ended just above the curve of my breasts and sleeveless. But that was enough for me for now. It was better than my smelly clothes that only served to remind me that I was no longer on earth. And it wasn't as if lack of decent clothes protected me from Nah'kaar. He would do whatever he wanted, with or without clothes. After all, I was your mate, wasn't it? The stress of the situation had left me in a dangerous level of disinterest in what would happen to me anyway.

I combed my fingers through my hair, just so they wouldn't make knots, and looked at the fruits on the table even though I didn't know any of them. I was very hungry now, but still reluctant to eat. It was then that the sound of pressurized air announced the entry of my _"traveling companion."_ I kept my back to him and still straightening my hair. He passed me and stopped in front of me. We stared at each other and tried to hold on, but it was impossible not to feel the cold in my belly of fear and insecurity to see again his face without mask. I don't think I would ever get used to it.

_"Eat"_. He pointed to the fruit and spoke, his voice thick and hoarse as if it had sand in his throat made me shiver. Boldly I shook my head.

_"I don't know these fruits, I don't want to eat."_

To my surprise, instead of being impatient, Nah'kaar ducked to one knee while the other leg was bent. Even crouching he was still a little taller than me, it only made me back down in my conviction of disinterest in my future. My treacherous thoughts sending bizarre images of this monster trying to mate with me, which was much smaller. I shook my head as my face burned with shame and anticipation. Would he try to claim me as a mate soon? God, please no. Please do not.

I looked at him when I realized that he was taking one of the strange fruits in his hand and taking his own mouth. Needless to say, it was disconcerting to see him eating. His inner teeth biting the fruit as a long forked tongue, that I had not seen so far, came out to clear the remnants of what was left behind. Even petrified with the show, I understood that he wanted to show that it was safe to eat, had no poison or anything harmful to me.

He picked up another fruit and held it out to me from its crouching position. I would have denied it if my stomach hadn't chosen that time to snore. Even more embarrassed I understood my hand and took the fruit, wondering how much larger it looked in my hand. Using both hands together to hold it, I brought her to my lips, feeling Nah'kaar's heavy gaze on my movements.

Ignoring this, I bit a small piece to test the taste. It was soft and sweet, not as sweet as strawberries that were my favorite fruit, but it was a mix of kiwi and apple that my palate had some difficulty getting used to and discerning. But I found that I liked it and soon bit a larger piece closing my eyes, forgetting the intimidating presence in front of me. It was really tasty, even if different.

I felt the need to say thank you, but when I was going to do it, I remembered that this was a kidnapping. I would appreciate what? For taking my strength from my planet with a ridiculous explanation about me being your mate and saving your race, but having the goodness to feed me after that with a fruit that I found to be very tasty? It made no sense.

So I just opened my eyes and found him already staring at me with his head tilted to the side in what I thought was curiosity. Before I could say anything, he slowly clicked.

_"N'got, An'ne."_ I looked confused at him._"__N'got_. _Good__." _He explained. I nodded and turned my attention to another fruit, looking at her and then him, then her again and he... When he understood that I wanted more but didn't know if he could, he took another and handed it to me. This one was better than the first, much like my beloved strawberries. I moaned with satisfaction.

I almost choked when I felt thick, but gentle fingers caressing my hair. The first time this happened I almost melted with the strange affection, it couldn't be happening again. The fruit came down square in my throat as I swallowed looking alarmed at Nah'kaar.

It was a fact that I couldn't let my guard down for a second in his presence. But he just let his fingers caress my hair for a few tense seconds before taking off and muttering another _'n'got'_ and standing, leaving the room as if nothing had happened. I stared at fruit as I calmed down and once again thought of the hell my life had turned to in such a short time.

* * *

Once again I lost track of time in this place. I had already cried thinking about my aunt and what she was suffering alone on earth without news of me. I had already thought of Gomez. Slept after crying so much. Awake and eaten more. Taken another shower. Done some stretching exercises. But it didn't do me any good, and eventually boredom came to me like a tsunami, making me desperate for any activity to distract me. That's it, I'll venture down the halls again, even though it was a big disaster the first time. There was no other alternative.

Leaving the room, I went the other way I had gone before. I wondered how I didn't run into Nah'kaar, it wasn't possible that the ship was so big that two people (actually one person and one... aahhn... _yautja?_) met unintentionally, didn't they ?

I wandered aimlessly and came across more doors that I couldn't open. After a few failed attempts one opened, just like my mouth.

This was _not_ a common room, _not_ a bedroom. It was a _bone_ deposit! More specifically _skulls_. Several of them, more than I could count. Some very large, some medium, some small. In the center was a huge one with a kind of shell, a bit like an alien triceratops, but I refused to look too much.

I was absolutely sure about the sinister, murderous aura that had prowled around Nah'kaar for a long time. But seeing several skull-filled shelves, some even with the spine, of various shapes and sizes made me almost give in and faint right there. And it probably would have happened if even greater dread had not taken hold of me and frozen in place upon seeing a very familiar skull.

Of course I was freaked out before, but even though some skulls resembled overdeveloped bulls or saber-toothed tigers, I didn't recognize any of them as seen before. But the one that my eyes were paralyzed was _very_ familiar. So familiar that it made me gag. _It was human._ And as I dragged my vision aside I found that it wasn't just one, it had a smaller shelf, but well centered with some of them. At least about ten. My legs trembled and my mouth went dry as I stared at the empty hole where the eyes should have been on those skulls.

I jumped with a cry of pure despair as I heard Nah'kaar growl behind me. Tears streamed uncontrollably down my cheeks as I turned to face him and I pressed my hands against the sides of my hips looking into the eyes of the one who could take my life. _Just as it did to these people who now adorned their strange corpse room_, my brain reminded me.

_"Do you hunt humans? Is that what you want to do to me? Put my skull on a shelf?"_ It was as if my body was no longer connected with my mind and at that moment I acted recklessly, throwing myself against his huge body, beating my fists on his chest and crying hysterically. _"Why? Why? Why?"_

My punches were interrupted as Nah'kaar closed his hand around my throat immediately cutting the flow of breath and crashed my body against the wall as if I weighed nothing, my feet high above the floor so that I was level with his height. I barely had time to absorb the impact and pain in my back, my head spinning and my hands trying to loosen his fingers from my neck, before he roared _\- yes, he roared like an animal -_ in my face. My fight stopped immediately and only tears fell from my eyes, I knew this was the end. This kidnapping game ends here, and deep down I felt some relief.

I could already feel the darkness coming due to the lack of oxygen, but before it happened Nah'kaar loosened his grip and it was as if I emerged from the depths of the ocean feeling my breath return to my lungs.

_"Don't forget who I am, ooman. Everything you saw I killed. My trophies. Nah'kaar is a hunter, ooman is a prey. Still I chose you to be a mate. But if you think you can win, I' m ready to fight."_ He growled in my face, his jaws scratching my cheeks as close as he was. I was tempted to agree, anything to make him regret classifying me as nothing but a prey. But I knew I didn't have a chance, I wouldn't even hurt him before my head was separated from my neck, like those people. This does not mean that I would surrender.

Even if it resulted in my death, I stared at him as firmly as I could hanging on the wall by the neck. Contrary to what I expected, Nah'kaar made a strange sound in the back of his throat and his jaws twitched and relaxed, the upper ones opening slightly. He was laughing, mocking my attempt at defiance! I felt his body press mine against the wall, making me realize and feel every muscle firmly pressed into me.

_"Yeyinde"_ he tilted his head and approached, his rough voice sounding in my left ear, as if it were a secret of ours. Simultaneously his sharp claws continually scraped the side of my neck. It was both a caress and a warning of how easily he could end his life.

Breathing heavily I felt his jaws drag down my cheek as he inhaled the scent of my tears that still dripped. I sobbed when I felt the long wet tongue under my skin, catching the tears as I growled contentedly. Slowly he lowered my body until I grounded my feet, releasing my throat.

But I didn't have time to relax, because as soon as this happened he turned my body crashing my breasts against the cold wall and I only had time to support my hands on the wall to lessen the impact. I felt his strange face above me letting out heavy puffs that shook my hair, his hands going around my waist, squeezing lightly and going to my belly. I was still shaking with fear and he knew it because I soon felt his powerful chest and abdomen vibrate behind my back with the purring that began. It was as if that sound had power over me, as I soon found myself relaxed. Still attentive, but much lighter. As if my body gave way in obedience to his command, granting access as it opened to new sensations. Almost on instinct.

My head started spinning as I felt her large hands rise from my belly to my breasts over the dress, stroking lightly. My body acting against my will and the nipples getting erect with the chill that the action caused.

Nah'kaar's purr faltered before coming back stronger and one of his hands loosened my breasts and went straight to my hair pulling my head back, slapping his chest. In this position I was forced to look up, facing her face that hovered above mine. His dreadlocks draped around us with his head tilted down, his jaws opening and closing rhythmically. I gasped as the friction his hand caused on my breast became too much to bear and I had to rub my butt against his hip in a desperate attempt to get some relief. Nah'kaar growled like a wild animal as I opened my mouth without a sound to feel what he had between his legs, completely exiting the state of arousal induced by the fright.

He was very hard and very huge! Nothing prepared me for that. I would not survive, it was impossible. I've only been with one man my whole life and it sure was a lot more than I was used to.

Suddenly panicked, I rocked my body against his, struggling to escape, but his grip on my scalp tightened and the large body pressed me further into the wall, almost merging with her. _"Don't fight. I can smell you, An'ne. Sweet and strong. Submit to Nah'kaar."_ His purring returned and, unfortunately, my body responded instinctively to him, relaxing almost immediately.

But I was still very insecure. _"Please, please stop... I don't want to."_ I lied, if he could actually smell my arousal, he knew very well that my traitorous body was very receptive to what was happening. _"Sei-i, you want..."_ As if to state what he said, he slid one of his legs between mine and rubbed his knee directly where I wanted to be touched. Moaning helplessly and ashamed of myself, I shook my head at its claws.

This could not be happening. He kidnapped me, took me from my aunt, from my life, from my planet and was an alien! God, I couldn't be reacting that way. More tears came out of my eyes, this time in shame for allowing this to happen. I knew he was seeing my despair, but that didn't change anything, maybe even encouraged him to invest more heavily. Nah'kaar from the beginning showed that she had fun with my suffering, now it would be no different. I just prayed that he wouldn't hurt me too much in the process.

_Help me, God._


	5. Chapter 5

**_One more chapter for you, my loves. It is always good to remember that this story is for mature readers, even this chapter has explicit sexual content, if you do not like this kind of reading I advise you to leave now. But if you like it, this chapter is for you!_**

**_Enjoy in moderation kkkk_**

* * *

Nah'kaar intended only to teach the girl that there were consequences in talking to him in that tone, and especially in insulting his trophies. In fact, he planned to use those trophies to earn her trust and it turned out that she despised them. _It couldn't be that way_, he decided.

But as he held her throat, cutting off her oxygen, he found that he didn't want that. Tasting the salty taste of her tears he saw that he didn't want her tiny body lifeless. I wanted her responsive to him, like now. She wanted to feel her body tremble and hear her moans as he marked her from the inside out with his seed. And when he felt the response her body gave, even grinding her ass on his cock, he knew he couldn't stop now. At least not until she smelled the tears she was shedding again and felt shivering as she asked him to stop, saying she didn't want that.

Nah'kaar could smell the thick air in his arousal, could feel the response his body gave. What do you mean she didn't want to? It confused him, but it also served as a revelation in his mind. Surprising himself, he came to the conclusion that he wanted his female willing to accept him and not scared as she was now, willing to let him continue just because his body was betraying her.

No, Nah'kaar wanted her completely, with no regrets when it was over. She would be his mate not for one night, would be for life. She had to gladly accept it. He would mark her during mating, and the forced way she was surrendering now would not take the mark well.

Gathering every ounce of willpower in her body, Nah'kaar pushed the body back a few steps. An'ne still had her hands and face pressed to the wall, but as she felt Nah'kaar pull away, she slowly turned her body to face him. _"Nah- Nah'kaar?"_ She called his name confused and trembling and he could see that her once brown eyes were now almost black with excitement.

Clenching his hands tightly to avoid doing anything he regretted, he took a deep breath and stomped out of the trophy room, intending to put as much distance between them as possible. At least until it calmed down.

Nah'kaar didn't understand where this need to be accepted came from, but it made him feel weak. _He hated the feeling._

* * *

I stared in confusion at the door after Nah'kaar left without any explanation. Confused that he suddenly stopped and walked away like I had a disease he just discovered. But confused with myself mostly.

I should be glad he decided to stop, right? Glad he didn't go along with the idea of "mating" in this bone-filled room. Yes, I should. But the truth was, I wasn't.

My body shook, not from fear, but from excitement. I had never experienced this with Spencer. I never wanted to have sex with him so much that I shivered with anticipation. That was crazy! I had no reason to like this monster, much less want it sexually. My mind screamed it at me, but my body wanted the opposite and it was so much worse than being kidnapped. Because so far I was absolutely sure of my revulsion for Nah'kaar and what he had done to me. But being horny for him put me on another level; it meant that I was responsive to him to some degree. Conscious or not, it was reality and it hit me like a train.

Still dizzy and confused, I walked lightly and slowly down the corridor, leaving the ominous trophy room behind me, just as I wanted to leave my almost sexual experience with an alien.

Something told me it wouldn't be that easy to forget.

* * *

After the incident in the trophy room, the mood between Nah'kaar and me was almost unbearable. It was hard to find each other through the corridors, but when it happened, he looked at me with disconcerting depth and I saw deep in those vibrant emeralds as he was controlling himself not to repeat what almost happened between us. And I, more lost than ever, just stared anywhere but his eyes as I ran away from him. The truth was, I wanted a repeat of the trophy room, but this wanting tore me up inside. It burned my heart and made me feel disgusted with myself. So I fought tooth and nail against it.

Sitting on the big window above my bed, I stared into the vast space, wondering when we would reach our destination. It seemed to me that we had been traveling for weeks, or months. I leaned my head back against the window glass and joked about the haze caused by my breathing against the surface. I didn't know where Nah'kaar slept, but I was glad it wasn't me. The situation was bad enough having the current living, we did not need to share the same bed to test our control.

I snorted when I got sick of the joke. The truth is, I have never in my life felt so lonely, not even after my parents died. At the time I knew that even if that was the feeling, I had people who wanted to help me and talk. _But here?_ I was alone. Nah'kaar didn't want to talk to me or try to maintain a level of friendship. He wanted me to be his mate, but apparently his kind had a unique way of getting the attention of the targets.

Although he wouldn't let a day pass without me feeding, or was as clean and comfortable as possible in my kidnapping position, that was all. There were no conversations, in fact it seemed that he hated talking and limited it to what was strictly necessary. The only real interaction we had was in the trophy room and I was trapped in a confused spiral of wills between wanting to try such an approach again and keeping things as they were. Probably I had been without company for a long time and that was the crazy way my brain found sanity. _I really hoped that was it._

* * *

As the hours passed - or days, I had no way of knowing - I sporadically saw Nah'kaar concentrated on the ship's extensive control panel or entering a room I had not figured out what it was for. At least so far. Seeing me following him, although I thought I was hiding, he asked me if I wanted to see him training.

Training? It made me curious and I accepted.

So here I am, sitting on what I called the mat, watching Nah'kaar fly while training. Yes, _fly_. Not literally, but his steps, jumps, and blows were so precise and fatal that they seemed like a dance in the air to me.

This was where he kept fit, I supposed. There were some shelves on the walls with sticks, knives and other things that I honestly had no idea what they were. And between them a large empty space, where Nah'kaar was. Fighting invisible enemies with a concentration and dexterity that made me feel sorry for them, even if they didn't exist. His muscles tensed and relaxed as he moved, his broad back, long arms and legs punching and knocking over a poor poor thing, bright green eyes focused, dreadlocks swaying as he moved his head, his body covered only with a thong that only covered the necessary. I was starting to get dizzy with so much information and hyperventilate in my hospital gown, as I affectionately called it.

Too focused on keeping the undue thoughts out of my mind, I didn't realize when Nah'kaar stopped the torture with enemies that only he could see and approached me. From my sitting position I only noticed his presence when he crouched down and lifted my chin with two fingers. I could feel the warmth emanating from my face and was sure it was redder than a tomato. It only got worse when I heard again the sound I learned to be Nah'kaar's laugh.

So now he mocked my conflicting feelings?

I snorted and forced his hand off my chin and by some miracle he gave in. _"Thank you so much for letting me see your workout, it was very interesting."_ **Too interesting**, I wanted to add. But having said enough, I got to my feet and left the training room, which Nah'kaar told me was called _'kehrite'_.

Leaving there, I headed straight for my room, inevitably thinking of Nah'kaar and his agile and fatal body. Shaking my head hard, I knew I needed to distract myself. I could use the tub, making sure the blooming blue water was all I needed to get my treacherous thoughts out of Nah'kaar.

Reaching the bathroom I took off my dress and my underwear set which I stubbornly insisted on wearing. I wanted to keep something human for a change. I let go of my sloppy bun and put only my toes in the water. Feeling warm and seemingly safe, I stepped into the tub, noting that there was a kind of shallower part around it, probably thought for huge guys like Nah'kaar to sit and enjoy. But for me it covered the whole body to the chin. Still it was very relaxing.

I stood there delighted to see my hands dance lightly in the luminescent water until I heard the familiar sound of the bedroom door opening. Tense seconds passed as I stared in alarm at the bathroom door, thinking Nah'kaar wouldn't be crazy to come in here while I showered, would it? _But yes, he was_. Its intimidating presence immediately made the atmosphere tense.

My eyes widened when I saw as if in slow motion as he brought his hand up to the thong that covered her insides, pulling her in one motion, not even giving me enough time to look away or even prepare for vision. And believe me, I was _not_ prepared.

I wanted to get my head underwater and disappear, but all I could do was stare at that... that... that! I had no way to set apart from _big_. Big was the only word that came to my mind at that moment, that's all I could think of. _Big, big, big. It's big!_

It looked, in its shape, like a human penis. But in its size and breadth, it was clearly not human at all. My mind was a shy mess right now and I felt myself slowly sinking into the tub. Nah'kaar, unlike me, seemed totally at ease. Maybe a little too proud after my - very obvious - remark about his manhood.

He went into the shower and I found myself completely unable to look away from him. Turning my back to me I watched as water dripped from his dreadlocks to his broad muscular back, then to his very firm butt, dropping down his legs and dying to the floor. God, why was this happening to me?

Seriously considering running out of the room, I moved as slowly as possible through the tub, wanting to go unnoticed. But I froze just as Nah'kaar slowly turned his head to the side and growled at me. _"Stay there, An'ne."_ By some unencrypted mystery I obeyed.

After a few minutes he turned off the flow of water, coming out of the shower and striding firmly into the tub. This time I couldn't look at anything but his eyes, noticing for the first time that they looked much darker than they were. Instead of vibrant emeralds, it was a moss green, almost black. My hair crawled even under the water. Trembling of anticipation, felt the soft waves crash against my body as Nah'kaar stepped into the tub, sitting facing me as he pierced my skull with his gaze.

Tortuous seconds passed as neither of us looked away. Until Nah'kaar made a sign with his fingers that made my heart miss a beat and turn a mess in my chest. _Come here._ For a while I just stared silently debating all my options, which were actually two: deny and suffer the consequences of disobedience, or obey and pay to see. My heart was beating wildly, my head was spinning, and my hands were shaking. But strangely I had no desire to leave now. It was as if my body anticipated something much bigger and at that moment I decided to obey.

I swam from the edge where I was, through the center of the tub, to where Nah'kaar was sitting. I stopped in front of him waiting for the next command. He patted his thigh showing that I was supposed to sit there. I eyed him suspiciously, thinking that sitting there my breasts would be out of the tub and free for inspection. But I was too far back to go now, I wanted that. Doing what he asked I sat on his thigh, feeling very childish in this position. But the feeling soon passed when I realized that Nah'kaar was looking at my breasts so that it made me shiver even inside. It was purely wild, as if he were a hungry animal. I didn't know what to do and instinctively put a hand on each breast to cover them, but soon his brutal growl hit me and reflexively pulled them away.

I felt so small in Nah'kaar's lap that it was impossible not to be afraid. But I had thought a lot about it since our last interaction, and came to the conclusion that, whether I wanted to or not, I longed for company. And I was attracted to this Predator. As much as it hurt me to admit I wanted him, just as obviously he wanted me. So, as frightened as I was now, I knew I had no going back this time. _And I didn't even want it to have._

His claws slowly scraped my back in an erotic caress as his other hand caressed my left thigh up and down without haste. I looked into his face and for the first time felt no fear in doing so. Maybe I was getting used after all. But right now all I saw was the immensity of his beautiful eyes that had held me from the first time, albeit in a frightening way. I raised my hand to his eye level and gently traced the skin around them with the backs of my fingers. Nah'kaar closed her eyes and I took it with an incentive to continue, then slowly lowered my eyes to the sides of the jaws, then climbed to my forehead memorizing the texture and warmth. I felt him grasp my thigh and pull me so that I was forced to wrap each leg around his hip, facing him. I shuddered to feel his hard cock resting against my belly, my face getting impossibly hot. My breasts bumped into his chest as I breathed. But I forced myself to continue my inspection.

I slid my fingers from both hands around his neck, feeling his breathing get faster, going to his shoulders caressing and squeezing. When that was no longer enough, I made a bold decision and brought my parted lips to his neck, lightly kissing the area before licking it from bottom to top all the way. Nah'kaar squeezed my waist tightly and moved his hip once, as if by reflex. I decided I liked the reaction and did it again, this time grinding my hip with it. I moaned loudly and reflexively grabbed one of his dreadlocks for support and the reaction took me by surprise. Nah'kaar roared in a way I've never heard before, his whole body shaking beneath mine and his pupils went completely black.

Suddenly we were standing, getting out of the tub with him holding me against his body with both hands on my ass. I tried again to wrap my hand around one of his thick, strange hair, sliding and squeezing and felt Nah'kaar almost lose his balance as he snorted against my face.

_So it was an erotic zone, interesting._

Before I could further explore the area I felt my body slam against the skins of the bed and Nah'kaar hovered over me, both arms on either side of my body supporting each other. His face came down and his jaws dragged around my face, but it didn't cause me discomfort as I imagined. It was almost affectionate. From there they went down to my neck, where his tongue gave a long, hot lick leaving me gasping with anticipation. When his breath hit my breasts I felt them erect without any shame. His jaws covered one of them and his sharp inner teeth scraped the skin around the halo. I was not afraid he would hurt me, something told me to trust and I gave in. A very long and very hot tongue fluttered against the sensitive nipple making me dizzy and moaning impatiently, but he remained on his task. Licking, biting and caressing one breast, going to the other when he was satisfied. I was already sweating, even though I was out of the tub just now.

_"Please, please Nah'kaar..." _He purred with satisfaction at my request and dropped my breasts, dropping to my belly and stopping right above my sex. Thank God I had opted for a long time ago for permanent laser hair removal, both to feel more comfortable during sex with Spencer and for my own personal satisfaction in smoothing out without having to worry about scheduling the next hair removal. It hurt like hell, but it was worth it.

And right now, more than ever, I was grateful for that decision. Nah'kaar stared at my throbbing, wet sex so hungry that I could almost enjoy just looking, and although I didn't know if he'd seen other human female sex before, it was pretty obvious how much he had enjoyed it.

Groaning anxiously, I pushed my hip up, catching his attention. Nah'kaar looked into my eyes in a clear warning to let him enjoy his time and I chuckled as I lowered my hip again, obeying the silent command. I waited for an agonizing time until I felt the side of his index finger pass between my wet lips, gently pressing the clitoris in the process. I gasped in surprise and excited. Nah'kaar seriously torn between looking at my reactions and looking at my sex.

After the first test, he made slow circles with his forefinger - having all the patience in the world to avoid the claw - around where he saw that it made me moan the most and squirm. _God, where had he learned that?_ Not ceasing to touch me there, he used another finger of the same hand to penetrate me. Despite feeling the length of the claw along with the finger inside me, it didn't hurt me. On the contrary, it only served to further increase my lust. Thrusting his deep finger inside me and stimulating my clit, I knew it wasn't going to last long, but when he put another finger it was my end. I felt my inner walls squeeze the invading fingers and everything around me disappear as my world boiled down to that warm, delicious sensation in my lower belly. Nah'kaar, realizing, increased the speed of the thrusts and growled, demanding that I surrender to him. It was awesome. With both hands at my sides, I clenched the furs as I screamed loud enough to embarrass myself for days, feeling a powerful orgasm make me shiver all over.

Kinda flabby and very happy I opened my eyes when I felt my conscience returning, seeing Nah'kaar lick his fingers crouched between my legs. The forked tongue leaving no trace of enjoyment behind. My cheeks burning with embarrassment. But I loved it. And I wanted to repay.

But I didn't have time, as soon as Nah'kaar realized I was going to get up he growled, paralyzing me. Running his big hands over my thighs he turned me suddenly, leaving me on all fours on the bed. More embarrassed than ever, feeling exposed to a new level, I glanced over my shoulder at him as he positioned himself behind me. It was now, I shivered with a new wave of insecurity, silencing for a moment my excited side. But before moving, Nah'kaar stroked my back with his hand, sometimes circling with his fingers, in a caress that caught me so off guard that I had no reaction.

_"This will hurt, my mate. But it will be for a short time. Soon your body will accept me. Relax."_ He murmured as he caressed my back.

Nodding, I parted my legs a little more, wanting to make things easier. I didn't know how suddenly I had become so responsive, but I didn't want to think about it now. Instead, I took a deep breath and waited for the next move.

When Nah'kaar's cock head hit my wet entrance I moaned, enjoying the sensation. When he realized this, he rubbed for a while there, arousing us both. Finally, I felt his member forcing himself into my tight channel and at first my body already offered resistance. It hurt, and he had barely begun to enter. I lowered my arms, dropping all my weight on my elbows, and let my head fall to the bed, gasping at the painful intrusion. Heavens, and look I was dripping so excited. Yet I felt with slow agony every millimeter of the huge penis entering my channel that was small and tight, designed to house a normal human penis, _not that_. It felt like I was a virgin again, only worse.

For a moment I thought it wouldn't fit. But slowly and painfully, he pushed his way inside me. By the time he was fully in, I was already feeling my arms and legs tremble from the effort of not giving in and collapsing. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks and fell to the bed and I gasped for air. I have never felt so crowded in my life, even if he stopped I felt crowded.

Thank God Nah'kaar didn't move at first. Instead he began to purr slowly and softly, lowering his body so that his head could reach my back. He licked the beads of sweat that had formed there and when he was done, he caressed that area with his jaws, stroking again. The action along with its mesmerizing purr had surprising power in me and I soon found myself relaxed.

Realizing this, Nah'kaar slowly withdrew his cock almost completely and entered again making me gasp hard at the sensation. He did it over and over until I was more receptive. At first it was indeed painful, but soon I found myself moaning and asking for more. Nah'kaar's thick cock came in and out of me with wet sounds, making me dizzy. _It was all too much._ The size, the feel, the strength he held my butt in the air to ease his thrusts. I felt like I was going crazy.

_"Please, I want more. More. Please faster..."_ I moaned and begged at the same time, Nah'kaar growling, snorting and roaring behind me. Then his hand went down to my breasts, then to my delicate neck, completely enveloping him with her size. Pulling me against his chest, still holding my neck and growling in my ear, his thrusts grew faster and brighter, shaking my whole body. To steady myself I threw my hands behind his neck tightening his dreadlocks as I could. He roared and if possible plunged inside me even harder, his other hand digging into my hip almost to the point of hurting me. But I didn't care, all I could think about was his cock going in and out fast and hard, stretching and touching at a point inside me that I knew wouldn't let me last much longer.

When he felt my release was near, Nah'kaar released my neck and grabbed my hair, pulling my head to the side, exposing my neck. His jaws clenched there, making a slight caress, unlike his cock that claimed me wildly. The paradox of the situation, plus that sense of madness inside me and Nah'kaar licking my neck, was too much and soon I found myself crying amid the screams of pleasure. _"Come to me"._ He murmured against my neck and as if my body lived to obey him I felt convulsing against his strong body, screaming his name as he came. Amid this maelstrom of sensation, Nah'kaar clenched his teeth against my neck and I screamed even louder with the mix of pain along with the pleasure that swept through my body. His body slamming into mine faster and more erratically as a growl that started from his chest and rose to his throat made my body quiver along with his and I felt hot liquid seep into me.

It may be minutes, or hours. Blood dripped from my neck to my breasts and belly, going straight to my sex. But I was too soft to care about that. Still, I felt Nah'kaar come out of my body and take me on his lap, taking me to the bathroom. There he washed me, wiping the blood and the remnants of his seed that were on my thighs. Even just half awake I found myself pleasantly surprised by his actions.

When he was satisfied with his cleanliness, he dried us both and again picked me up, taking me to bed. When I lay there I automatically stood on my side, gripping my knees in a fetal position. I figured he was leaving now. Once again I was surprised to feel him lie beside me, pulling me so that my back was against his large, warm chest. Too tired to question or walk away, I soon gave in to the darkness that wanted to consume me.

Before erasing, I felt his hands clenching tightly around me and allowed myself to think that _I had never felt safer in my life than at that moment._


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Before I begin, I would like to thank everyone reading this story even though my English is not perfect. It's actually something I have in common with Nah'kaar, we're both not 100% fluent in English, but we try hard kkkkkk so thank you those who even noticing some mistakes are still here with me, don't be ashamed to tell me if you find anything meaningless. Despite my best efforts to improve and write correctly I understand that I will not always get it right. I need your help! I give my word that I am studying and striving to do everything right.**

**Another thing, I really like the Predator universe and I follow a few things to the letter, but this is a fanfic, that is, a story created by a fan. That means a lot of stuff written here was either totally created from my head or inspired by some real information. Especially with regards to Yautja Prime, we know that there is very little information available about this planet, so I don't have much choice but to fill in the gaps with creations. So, if you realize that something is not right, remember that it is a story.**

**That said, thank you so much for being here!**

**️**

* * *

When I woke up from what I could only classify as the best sleep of my life, I realized even without opening my eyes that Nah'kaar was no longer in bed, it made me feel a twinge of disappointment and sadness. But I forced myself to remember that it was good, I needed to put the 'post sex' thoughts in order.

At the point I was no longer worth fooling myself into saying it was a mistake, it was very clear how much I wanted it all. In fact, I thought embarrassed, it was the best sex of my life. Not that I had a lot of comparative parameters, I've only been with Spencer before, but we'd had sex a couple of times. And it was never like that. Not like this.

With Nah'kaar it was all so intense, even if initially painful. In fact, I still felt the flesh between my legs hurt as I got up from the bed. Wow. It was a pain that with every hook reminded me of the moments we spent together, making me proud of my own body for accepting it that way.

After doing some basic stretches to try to relax my aching body, I realized that I had no fruit on my bedroom table. Has Nah'kaar forgotten? Confused I decided to go to the 'kitchen' to check, although there was nothing there but a counter and some kind of freezer against the wall, it was where he used to eat his meals.

When I reached my destination I saw that Nah'kaar was already there, with his back to me. I could tell he was cutting something like meat, but what surprised me was that it didn't look raw like the first time I saw it. The question was; How could he cook this meat if there was no stove in sight? Ignoring my unanswered question, I saw that beside the meat portion was the same fruit as the other days, along with a glass of water.

I approached while making a loud noise for him to notice me, but only got a sideways glance as Nah'kaar pressed the side of the counter making a built-in stool pop out. Every time there was a surprise on this ship.

Reaching beside the stool I soon noticed that it was too high for me to sit alone, looking shyly at Nah'kaar feeling some flashbacks from the night before coming to my mind in the process, making me even more embarrassed. But to my relief it seems that Nah'kaar understood the silent request and grabbed my waist, sitting me on the stool and dragging the plate of food and water for me to eat.

After several minutes feeding us in silence, I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to talk! I wasn't the kind of girl who felt the need to talk about everything after sex, but damn it, at least a few words wouldn't hurt. I turned my head hard on him and regretted it right away, the junction of my neck burning like hell with the effort and immediately I reached for the area feeling the sensitive flesh and a little wrinkled. Jesus, he had bitten me! How did I forget that? _"You bit me."_ I accused him like it wasn't obvious.

Usually I had a hard time deciphering Nah'kaar's rare expressions, but at that moment he sent me a look that clearly meant _'just now that you've noticed, woman?'_ and I got even more possessed.

_"Nah'kaar, you bit me here! Why?_" He made a snorting sound and picked up the dishes from the counter, throwing everything into a sort of trash that, like everything on that ship, was embedded in the wall. With all the calm I didn't have, he went back to where I was sitting on the stool and stood, all of his seven and a half feet making me feel like an ant. But an angry ant.

_"To mark a mate. Now you are mate, both inside and out. Everyone will know when we arrive."_ He spoke as if explaining that the sum of 2 2 = 4. Unnerving.

_"What do you mean both inside and... Ah..."_ There followed a very awkward moment for me where, with unspoken words, I knew we were both attuned to the memory of our climax a few hours ago. This was to be marked from within. _"Ah, but then, 'everyone will know when we arrive.' Where do we get to?"_ I clung to that opportunity to change the subject, completely forgetting the painful marking on my neck.

_"Yautja Prime, my planet. Your home now."_ That statement hit me like a wave, drowning the previous thoughts and leaving me inert in one word; **home****_._** I wasn't going home, not mine anyway. I was going to _his_ home. Yautja Prime, wherever it was. No, it would never be my home.

But I knew arguing was pointless, we were past that point, so I just nodded too discouraged to dispute. But Nah'kaar wasn't done, and with both fingers she lifted my head to face him. _"You'll like it, other human females there to talk to."_ Other women? I opened my eyes wide and gave my full attention.

_"What am I going to do when we arrive?"_ It was good I was getting used to the idea.

_"I'll take you to meet yautja elders, show that you are worthy. Then meet females and begin the process of altering DNA."_ He said very softly and slowly in his thick, husky voice as he smoothed the sides of my face, almost mesmerizing me.

DNA alteration. I swallowed, looking at him. _"Will it hurt? The change?"_ Just the sound of the words in my mouth was already painful.

_"I think it will be uncomfortable, but I will be there with you."_ **How comforting**, I wanted to mock. But I thought better not. _"Hun, will I have interaction with other yautja or...?"_ I was wondering if I would have to make friends besides with other women, but I think Nah'kaar got it wrong.

Soon his bright green eyes went dark and the gently caressing fingers of my face closed around him, bringing our cheeks closer to the point where my face almost fit between his jaws. I didn't even breathe.

_"I'm your mate, you don't need any other yautja. No one but Nah'kaar will touch you."_ Torn between correcting the misunderstanding and leaving it as it was, I just stared into her dark eyes as I nodded slowly. Ok, possessive.

As if to soothe him, I stroked the massive muscles of his arms with my fingers. _"You said you had tagged me for everyone to know, so you don't have to worry about that."_ I prayed to work. When he tilted his head thoughtfully, then looked at me in a way that would make my legs wobble if I wasn't sitting, I knew I had failed.

_"I__ didn't score enough."_

Christ.

He suddenly picked me up and set me sitting at the counter that had standard height for yautjas. That way I got my face level with yours. His big hands smoothing my thighs and opening them to be between them. Purring to calm me, he slid his jaws down my face and hair in a slow, almost loving caress. Sweet mistake. Obviously Nah'kaar was anything, but not loving. One of his hands running up my hip, taking the dress along, past her breasts and completely taking off when it reached my head. I was already shivering with expectation.

God, it was going to happen again.

* * *

Taking away the fabric that hid the small but well-designed and firm body from my eyes, An'ne looked at me with the red face - which I had learned to be ashamed of - the messy straight dark hair, the naked body and teeth biting the lip. I had never defined her as beautiful until that moment. We were of different species, different beauty standards. But now I saw how delicate and beautiful she was. And it was mine.

No doubt she would get attention from other males, it made me growl in anger. An'ne was awakening a side of me that I didn't even know existed, like when she asked if she would be with other yautjas and I reacted jealous and possessive.

I was going to show that she didn't need another male, I would be enough to satisfy her little body.

I moved my hands from firm thighs to small waist and into delicate breasts, reminding myself that I couldn't be too rude. It was necessary to keep my own body under control, just as I did the first time so as not to hurt her. We called humans _pyode amedha_ for a reason; their skins were easily broken and bruised. I would never hurt my female that way. No, she was mine to take care of.

Gently squeezing the soft flesh of her breasts I heard the first of her moans, which instantly made my cock twitch and erect. It was a sound I'd like to hear until the moment of my death. His little hands came down from my chest to abdomen, scratching the area with his nails making me growl again. Pressing lightly against her shoulders, I indicated that she should lie against the counter surface.

Seeing her lying panting, open to me, it was impossible to fully control my instinct, and I soon saw my hand come down as claws scratched her skin from the neck to the beginning of her sex, leaving a red trail where they passed. Instead of showing fear, my little ooman moaned louder, arching her back off the counter. His strong sweet smell seduced me and I looked where he came from, right in the center of his body. Opened my jaws almost wanting to taste that heady smell of his pleasure. I would do it.

First, I left my jaws wide open so that all the smell came straight into my mouth, when that was no longer enough, I held both thighs wide, so that my head was between them. Soon An'ne tried to move and get me out of there, but I was resolute in my decision to taste her taste, so I growled menacingly and she reluctantly calmed the protests of her body.

Turning my attention to the source of his scent, I found myself confused where to start. This has never been done with yautja females. It was hard enough to tame them to mate, this level of intimacy would never be allowed. I decided to go slow, trying to understand what pleased my female. I let my jaws rest beside her sex as my tongue licked her from the bottom up, realizing how wet she was.

While An'ne let out a scream immediately bringing her hands to my hair, I grunted being caught off guard by that taste. It was way beyond what I imagined. _Addictive._ I did the same thing over and over until she was a mess moaning and bouncing her hip against the counter.

I fisted my hands on her thighs to hold her in place and licked in circles that point I knew to drive her crazy, like last night with my fingers. When I saw that her head was pivoting on the counter and she was begging for more, I let my tongue enter its tight, damp channel, noting that all its flavor was coming from there. It was intoxicating. She clenched one of the appendages of my head as she convulsed beneath me screaming and I roared at the rush of excitement that engulfed me. Her taste came even stronger on my tongue and I knew she had come.

I wanted more.

Taking my head from the middle of her legs, I hooked my hips between them, watching her little chest rise and fall deeply as she breathed and stared at me with narrowed eyes and an even redder face. Beautiful. _"Please, I want you inside me, Nah'kaar ..." _She begged and I obeyed by further parting her legs and lifting her hips. I slowly entered his dripping sex, feeling how instantly his inner walls flexed tightly around my cock wanting to repel him, but then relaxed and struggled to accommodate him. It was like a very tight, soft, wet glove. There was nothing better.

I started with light thrusts so that she once again got used to my body, sure was still sore from the last time. In and out calmly, remembering not to use full force against this ooman. But soon her hips were against mine, yearning for more friction. _Pauk._ It was hard to hold back like that.

I left one hand on her thigh and raised the other to her breasts, seeing that between them was still red from where my claws had scratched. It turned me on even more. Roaring, I buried deeper into her, going faster as she squeezed and tugged at my hair moaning my name with her eyes closed.

Letting the control slip for a moment, I grabbed her butt and pulled her hip off the counter, leaving it wider for me. Only your trunk as support against the hard surface. I got in and out faster and stronger than I should, encouraged by their screams.

_"Yes, that... aah, I will... Nah'kaar!"_ Her scream of release, her very tight sex convulsing around my cock, along with the tight grip of my hair led me straight to orgasm as I growled and roared.

I looked down at his small, limp body in my hands, enjoying my choice for this ooman. Although the thrill of a yautja female's struggle and domination for mating was something I had enjoyed, it didn't compare with that. An'ne offered her body to me of her own accord, allowing me to touch her wherever and whenever I wished. His soft flesh against my fingers, his tight sex against my cock, the light sweat of his tanned skin against my body… _Nothing compared to that._

* * *

If I had any doubt that the first time we had sex had been the best experience of my life just because it was a new thing, that second time came as a slap in my face. It was not just because it was a new experience. It was wonderful. As if that were right, both of us together like this.

With a clouded mind and trembling body, I felt Nah'kaar pull me into his body without leaving me, so I was forced to wrap my legs around his hip and hold his neck to keep me steady. We were so close that I blushed. I didn't know how shy I could be after such a sex, but I was.

_"Shower?"_ I asked biting my lip.

He nodded and we went to the bedroom, something in the way he raised his jaws at me smiling telling me that he still wasn't satisfied with the amount of 'marking' on me.

* * *

More time had passed while we were on that ship, and I can say that the interaction between Nah'kaar and me has evolved a lot. We ate our meals together, slept together, and recently he was even training me a little on k_ehrite_ after I begged a lot. I knew he was training me the same way he would train a children than two year old, but it was enough for me for now.

But today was a special day, Nah'kaar informed me that we were about to arrive at our destination, Yautja Prime. So here we are, sitting in the swivel chair in front of the control panel and the huge window that covers the front of the ship. Well, he's sitting in the chair, I'm sitting on his lap looking forward, more attentive than ever. Odious as it was to admit, it was all so new to me that it turned out to be interesting.

_"What's it like there? Your planet?"_ I asked curiously, as until now I saw no planet in the black immensity of space.

_"You'll find it hot, but you'll soon get used to it. Most of the planet is dry and deserted. But there is also a humid forest biome in some specific parts."_ He said stroking my arm with one hand and my leg with the other. _"There are a lot of dangerous animals, so always stay around or let me know when you need to leave. I will provide company."_

I bit my lip as I thought. _"What about the Elders I will meet? What do they expect from me?"_ Nah'kaar was silent for a long time and I thought I wasn't even going to answer my question but finally looked at me.

_"Doesn't care about that. Elders want worthy mate for their best warriors, Nah'kaar has chosen worthy female. They will realize."_

So would I be tested? Not enough information, I needed more. But before I could say anything, Nah'kaar tightened my thigh and pointed out the window. I snorted at the abrupt break in the conversation, but looked where his finger was pointing.

Oh. It was a planet. A planet very different from mine. _It was Yautja Prime._

At least the part I could see was covered by a very orange, desert-like surface like the Sahara from space. The difference was that this was the overview of this part of the planet, as if it were all a Sahara desert. But the closer we got to him, I could see some darker bumps, channels and spots. Some even half ashes. Nah'kaar told me that these were the wet forest areas. It could end up being a horrible planet to live in, but the sight was breathtaking.

When we crossed the planet's atmosphere it was as if an orange light dominated everything. Some time later I noticed small dots forming in the apparent desert. They were buildings! Not like the cities of the earth. They were buildings that differed from each other, some like pyramids, others a gigantic metallic shape, like stacked containers, and a few ships orbiting the cities. There was a certain amount of "green" here and there, but mostly orange covered the city and looking up my heart sped up... _It was two suns!_

Jesus, that's why it was so hot. Earth already had the ability to be very hot at certain times of the year with just one sun, imagine if it had two!

This was where Nah'kaar lived.

Inside I felt something advising me to stay in the ship, where it was warm but bearable and breathable.

My God, what about the air?

_"Nah'kaar, how am I going to breathe outside? Here you altered the ship's system to make it comfortable for a human, but what about there? I'll stay inside the ship always?"_ I felt the beginning of despair approaching.

_"No, An'ne. You'll stay on the ship until I bring healer Yautja to examine and inject to help you breathe."_

_"Injection? Where are you going to give this injection?" _I did not like this idea.

_"Go straight to your lungs, healer will explain." _With that he dismissed the matter.

Looking back at the window I saw that we were approaching the top of a building similar to the one I saw before. Was this Nah'kaar's house? Was this where I would live from now on?

With the orange light shining inside the ship creating a unique ambience, I looked at Nah'kaar sighing. Whatever fate had in store for me, I needed to trust this guy. Just as I gave my body to him, I would have to learn to give my mind, which included my fears as well.

I was sure it wouldn't be easy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Olá amigos! I would like to thank the comments you are leaving in the story, I love to know what you think of the story and what is happening. Continue please. Encourages me a lot.**

**Thank you very much again and enjoy!**

* * *

By the time the ship landed on top of the building, Nah'kaar was ready in his full armor. Metal-covered wrists, chest, shoulders, thighs and shins underneath it a black net covering the parts the armor left exposed. And of course, his cold, impersonal mask.

I don't know if these past few days I had been in a kind of personal bubble where I created a sexy, caring, kind image of Nah'kaar, but whatever it was, the bubble had now burst right in my face.

The guy wearing this hunting suit was who Nah'kaar really was. He lived for the hunt. Or, as he called it: _Kv'var_.

When the visor of his mask focused on my face I swallowed hard, forcing my body to relax and show no weakness.

_"You stay here until I returns with a doctor."_ I nodded, but he kept staring at me. _"Seriously, An'ne, yautja atmosphere is not meant for humans, if you leave you will die without air. Repeat."_ Nah'kaar was very serious, his thick voice even rougher behind the mask.

_"I'll stay on the ship until you get back, if I try to leave I'll die. Ok, I get it."_

Satisfied, he turned and followed the corridor that led to the boarding ramp, leaving me there alone, without even looking back or saying anything else. Most annoying was how much it affected me. I shouldn't be surprised, this was the Nah'kaar I met in the woods behind my aunt's house. Cold and impersonal, playing with me the way a cat plays with the rat before it gets tired and decides to kill him.

The guy who made me scream and experience sensations I never dreamed existed, the guy who slept possessively squeezing my waist and pulling my body against his, the guy who made sure I was well fed and comfortable...This guy I didn't I knew if it was real or a mere projection of my mind due many days away from human interaction.

It was hard to tell what was real and what was mere invention at this point. I was on a planet totally unknown not only to myself but to all humans as far as I knew. A place full of Predators, a breed whose sole purpose in life seems to be to hunt and have strong puppies, so that in the future they may also become honorable hunters. A race that hunts my race. Humans. And I'm a mate to one of them. _And he fucks very well._

This all sounded pretty unreal to me.

The whole situation was bizarre. Here I am, after I was taken off my planet, waiting for my extraterrestrial mate to return with an extraterrestrial doctor who will inject me with a serum capable of adapting my lungs to accept the changing atmosphere of their planet. Then I'll meet a bunch of old aliens who, by God knows which test, will judge whether or not I'm worthy of being with my mate. And of course, the best part: I will let they play with my DNA until I'll be able to have children with Nah'kaar. Beautiful extraterrestrial babies.

It was laughable. But it was my reality.

Looking out the window at the large buildings, I sighed. Being with Nah'kaar these past few days made me feel for the first time that I belonged somewhere. With him I felt at home. My stomach churned with disgust at myself that some part of me had given up going back to my aunt, my cat, my world… while another part screamed for me to go deep, to seize the opportunity ahead of me. Opportunity to try something new, that would do me good, that would complete me. For the first time in many years.

But those were my feelings as we were in our little pink world inside this ship, where it was just the two of us and the space. I fit in with Nah'kaar. But would I fit in _here_? Would I fit in with your friends? Between your lifestyle that terrified me so much? Even if there were other humans here, Nah'kaar made it clear that, counting on me, we were only seven. It was a tiny number among a society of beings of another species. And I'd only find them on rare occasions, otherwise I'd be on my own.

I knew I was sailing in turbulent waters. Developing feelings for this Predator was one of the worst things I could do because it would put me right where I was now; in a dilemma.

Head aching with many conflicting thoughts, I sat in the chair facing the control panel huffing.

* * *

I was almost dozing when I heard the sound of the ship's entrance ramp opening. Turning the chair to face the control room entrance, I waited, not wanting to look like I almost went crazy alone on this ship. Clenching my fingers together in a nervous habit I stared at the door biting my lips. As Nah'kaar passed her with another yautja behind him, I watched closely and stood up.

I don't know if I expected another version of Nah'kaar with a white coat, but I definitely didn't expect _it_. If this yautja was a doctor, it didn't seem.

He was half yellow and gold, looking very contrasting next to Nah'kaar, who was basically all gray and black. Their size was also different. This yautja was smaller in both height and muscle mass. Although it was still much bigger than me, of course.

But what annoyed me was that he also wore armor, though not in as many parts or as massive as Nah'kaar's. But it was still a kind of armor. Medical armor, maybe? Instead of lab coats, armor. It made sense.

When they both stopped right in front of me I decided to cut my train of thought.

_"Bakkur, this is An'ne. She is mine mate." _Nah'kaar introduced me by speaking in my own language to the other yautja, making me realize that possibly this doctor was also fluent in English. Wonderful, I had some questions.

But I gave up opening my mouth when I saw that Bakkur had tilted his head down slightly while placing his hand on his chest. I recognized that gesture, Nah'kaar had done it in the woods when he told me his name. He was recognizing me and introducing himself. Alright, I could be polite.

Embarrassed to pat my chest, I just gathered them in front of my belly and tilted my head, repeating her gesture. I squinted at Nah'kaar and he just nodded slightly at me, showing that I acted acceptably.

_"Bakkur will answer questions and give you an injection, but first he needs to make a quick assessment to see if it's okay with you."_

I nodded to him and let Bakkur approach me. He kept spinning around me slowly, studying me. He asked me to take a few deep breaths while placing his hand on my back and sometimes on my throat. All about Nah'kaar's firm scrutiny. It was uncomfortable, but I wanted him there. I didn't trust this Bakkur guy yet.

Finally, I understood him asking Nah'kaar to alter the ship's nitrogen and oxygen levels, making the atmosphere of Earth more similar to Yautja Prime.

Nah'kaar clicked something for him, growling a little and Bakkur responded by clicking as well, though clearly more respectfully than Nah'kaar's tone. After a while in this strange dialogue, Nah'kaar turned to the control panel and I heard the pipes at the corners of the walls that I didn't even know were there, sizzled and then started working again.

This talk of changing the atmosphere made me a little distressed, but I decided to trust Nah'kaar, he hadn't brought me from Earth to die inside his ship, didn't he?

_Hope not_.

At first I didn't feel anything, so I just stared at Bakkur, who seemed very curious to my liking and Nah'kaar, who was strangely agitated by his standards, shifting weight us feet from time to time, staring at me.

And that's when I started to feel. It was as if my airways were suddenly clogged and not enough air passed through them. I started coughing, choking. Nah'kaar growled much more menacingly than before, clicking to the doctor. Bakkur, for his part, was very calm from what I could see in the midst of a coughing fit and just opened his briefcase, pulling a huge syringe out of it.

I widened my eyes and coughed even more, now besides being for lack of oxygen, also for despair. _Didn't he say he was going to talk before giving the injection?_ Stupid asshole. I was going to send you to thread that needle you know where, when a stronger coughing bout hit me, as well as the breathlessness levels got more unbearable. It was at this moment that Bakkur, through the sound of my cough and Nah'kaar's very loud growls, tucked that terrifying needle into my neck.

It seemed that 1km of needle had entered. But the reaction was instantaneous. In a few seconds I felt my tired lungs thanking me for the help offered and starting to work again. A short time later it was as if nothing had happened. The air was normal, I did not feel any difference between this and the Earth.

I looked at Nah'kaar, seeing just now how close he was to me. Probably approached during my coughing attack. He was without the mask and his jaws contracted rhythmically, signaling concern. As soon as I tried to speak, there was a last trace of cough left, but as soon as I recovered I turned my attention to him. _"It's ok now, I'm fine."_

He stared at me for a while longer until he looked away at Bakkur, who was writing something on a strange clipboard. _"I need to write down the reaction data as we begin the process of changing DNA."_ Bakkur explained what he was doing. _"But we were successful, the serum injection was accepted by the lungs and from now on An'ne can leave the ship if she wishes. For today, my work ends here. See you soon, An'ne."_ He bowed slightly again and I did the same.

_"Thanks."_ I thanked him, because even though he almost killed me with the changing atmosphere of the ship, he gave me this serum that will allow me to know this planet.

Nah'kaar accompanied him to the exit and then returned to the command room, coming to me. When he arrived he stroked my hair with his claws, scraping and scratching the way I loved. _"N'got, An'ne. You did very well."_ I looked excited at him, it was for moments like this that I found myself confused about who Nah'kaar really was. The cruel killer or the thoughtful fellow? It was an emotional roller coaster.

* * *

After Nah'kaar showered me - not without some silly hands in the process - we returned to the bedroom and he handed me a set of clothes to meet the Elders. It wasn't really clothes, it was more like a "Me Jane" version of the yautja. It looked like a better-fitting bikini, with a light, loose fabric skirt that went halfway down my thighs, was short, but I thanked God for hiding my butt at least. From it came some thin strands that Nah'kaar taught me to weave into my thighs, giving me a charming look. Then there was the top of the outfit, which was basically a bra, but with thicker straps. There were also cords coming out of it and some were to tie around the arms to close to the hands and others just above the waist line, just below where the bra began. I was feeling a sexy version of some anime with this brown leather outfit, long straight hair coming around the waist. Yeah, I looked like a porn star playing some role. And when Nah'kaar's green eyes went dark as he clicked softly I was sure the outfit pleased him.

_"The clothes will help you get more comfortable in the heat, the fabric has been enhanced in the lab to refresh your body. All your clothes from now on will look like this."_

Oh ok.

_"Thank you, Nah'kaar."_ I scraped my nails together, noting that they were large from the lack of sandpaper to keep them the standard size. I liked.

After a few more adjustments to myself and himself, Nah'kaar led me to the entrance of the ship as the door opened and placed a huge hand on my shoulder, holding me firmly by his side as he led us into a sort of elevator.

He was right, it was obvious how hot it was here, but I soon felt the clothes begin to act, including the thin straps, and a refreshing sensation take over my body, making the environment comfortable.

We got into the elevator and went down a few levels, Nah'kaar's hand still firm at the junction of my shoulder and neck, almost as if he was guiding me around. It was strange, the feeling reminded me of a puppy on a leash. But I decided to ignore it.

When the elevator doors opened I realized we were in a large room. With two huge black leather sofas that stood out in white, a coffee table and two black armchairs. I didn't have time to look any further, as Nah'kaar pressed his shoulder to guide me to the exit door. From there we headed down a corridor that led us straight to the street.

My God.

There were many yautjas of all shapes, sizes and colors. They looked at me differently too. Some with curiosity, some with obvious revulsion, some even growling. To these brave few, Nah'kaar growled even louder, staring straight ahead, almost defiantly, and the answer was the same; they bowed their heads and got out of the way. In fact it seemed that everyone was out of the way for Nah'kaar, it was as if a golden power enveloped him and everyone knew it, respecting his presence. I wondered and mentally noted that I would ask later about this.

Wandering the streets I realized there was a local trade, although I didn't recognize anything of what was for sale. And when I tried to turn my head to get a better look, Nah'kaar forced my neck to keep looking straight ahead. I snorted and could hear his laugh muffled by the mask.

As we entered another building, this time much larger and taller than Nah'kaar's, two Yautjas greeted us at the door. Nah'kaar said something to them in their language and they directed us to the elevator. Surprisingly it fit us 4 very comfortably, but it was a very embarrassing scene. A small human and three giant Yautjas in a metal box. What followed was an awkward silence for me as one of the guards who greeted us at the door stared at me intently.

I knew this outfit was very flashy, I told Nah'kaar, but did he hear me?

But I wasn't going to look away. I lifted my chin and gave my best defiant look. I was thinking we'd started the blinker game until Nah'kaar squeezed her hand around my delicate shoulder and pulled me completely into her body, leaving me leaning against her abdomen and between her big thighs. Once again they began to grumble and click at each other, and they didn't need to be a language expert to realize it was about me. Finally the guard grunted and turned his head to the opposite side of me, giving in.

The doors opened and we first left Nah'kaar and I, the guards behind us. We entered a sort of waiting room where there were a few yautjas talking to each other, but immediately stopped and faced the small ooman who entered. It was very embarrassing to be the local freak. But I was distracted by the guards passing us both and going to the huge front door, opening it and holding it so we could enter. Nah'kaar's hand on my shoulder twitched slightly and his thumb stroked a subtle caress on my neck as he led me forward.

We entered a long room that seemed to echo our steps in a frightening way. Swallowing the lump that suddenly formed in my throat, I looked at the row of king-throne-like chairs in front of us. There were five of them. All with large and wide yautjas occupying their seats. I had no knowledge of the customs, laws, nothing to be honest about these people, but the power and honor that prowled these guys was clear. They all had lighter dreadlocks than Nah'kaar's, more for light ashes, perhaps indicating their ages. In addition to thorns around the face. What was sitting in the middle chair was clearly the largest of them, I shivered unconscious.

Nah'kaar released my neck and crouched respectfully. And I stood there with eyes like two saucers looking from Nah'kaar to the others, having no idea what to do. Goddammit, why didn't Nah'kaar teach me how to act when I got here? Furious with him, I just stared at the floor with my head down, hoping it was enough. When I heard a series of clicks, I squinted Nah'kaar back to my feet, though I no longer touched me. I looked up again and found all five yautjas staring at me steadily. The middle one got up and approached me, making me force my body to stay still even though I just wanted to run away. So far Nah'kaar was the tallest yautja compared to the ones I had seen, taller than the guards. But this guy who approached me was definitely the tallest now. It must be a head taller than my mate. It looked like I was a bug near him. But I wasn't going to allow him to realize my fear, so I straightened my stance and turned my head up to stare at him straight. Instead of stopping in front of me, as I supposed it would be, it kept spinning around me, just as Bakkur had done. But now I felt the difference. Bakkur wanted to analyze me in a medical way, this guy here was analyzing me in another way. Looking for reasons to disqualify me as a mate.

I have never been so aware of my humanity as I was at that moment. I was weak compared to these creatures. I didn't have huge muscles like them, nor their height, I didn't have hunting thirst like them, and I didn't even talk like them. We were complete opposites. This Old Man watching me coldly was making me feel so... so... human. _Only human._

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw his gaze shift from my face to my neck, where I was sure he was seeing Nah'kaar's bite mark. And at that very moment I realized that, yes, I was human. But look what I've done so far. I had survived the psychological trauma of being abducted, got over it, got used to it, and even mated with a much bigger and stronger being than myself. A being who, among many options, chose ME to be his mate. Nah'kaar had seen something in me. And that mark was proof of that. I was human, but I was capable of more than I imagined. _More than this Elder can imagine._ Then I looked at him firmly and proud.

I didn't expect the roar he gave in my face. Like a lion wanting to scare an unwanted hyena. Although I wanted to cry at the unexpected attack, I just kept staring at him, feeling my heart pound in my throat. After several seconds of staring at us, where the tension could be cut with a knife, he swelled his chest looking strangely proud and turned to Nah'kaar. I was too paralyzed by the memory of his roar to move, so I kept looking straight ahead.

He and Nah'kaar talked through clicks, grunts and gestures. After what seemed like an eternity, the Elder slightly bowed his head to Nah'kaar, who did the same. Then he turned to me, staring at me a little more with his icy blue eyes, and also lowered his head, surprising me. Recovering from the fright, I mimicked his gesture, only raising my head when I realized he was returning to his chair. I noticed that none of the other four had said anything, showing that who had the final say was this guy. They must be their advisers or something. Sitting on his 'throne', the cold-eyed yautja (strangely at no point did he indicate his name, so I decided to call him that) crossed his fingers together and nodded at the door, saying in no subtle way that the conference it was over.

Nah'kaar put his hand around my shoulder again and led me back to the exit, undeniably more relaxed. I had not understood anything and really did not know if I had been accepted or not. But I decided to trust Nah'kaar and his relaxed posture to calm me down.

Soon we were being escorted again by the two guards and we entered the elevator, again leaning against Nah'kaar's abdomen, repeating the bizarre scene of the human and her three yautjas in the box. I laughed on my own, coming out louder than I expected. The two guards were staring at me with heads bowed in curiosity and Nah'kaar just looked down for my face. I looked up to meet his eyes and smiled wider at him. Shaking his head and the dreadlocks in the process, he just shrugged and snorted.

I realized that the guards still didn't understand, so I stared at them. _"That's a laugh, I thought of something funny and laughed to myself."_ If possible they tilted their heads further to the side. But soon I heard my own recorded laugh coming out of one of the masks, although I didn't know which one. _"**That's a laugh."**_ Again my voice recorded.

I laughed again, louder this time. _"That's right, laugh."_ I realized it was something new to them, although yautjas had their own version of 'laughter' it was nothing like that of humans, it was more of a long, funny huff.

Nah'kaar cut short our interaction by pulling us out of the elevator when the doors opened, leaving the guards behind. Turning my head to see them I nodded. _"It was nice meeting you, see you next time.__" _My humanity leaving me unable to leave without saying goodbye. Nah'kaar growled softly and squeezed my shoulder. _"Oh, what is it?"_

_"No need to talk to them, they are guards, they just need to take us to the elders."_ He said/ growled.

Oh, he was jealous.

_"But Nah'kaar, that's my way. I'm sorry, I didn't want to do something wrong."_ I pouted as he guided me through the streets back to his house. He just snorted, but soon began to caress my neck, reassuring me.

_"Nah'kaar, I'm hungry."_ The amused snort appeared making me look up and find its vibrant emerald green staring at me mischievously.

_"Me too, my little one. Me too."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Olá amigos! Another fresh chapter for you. Please keep reviewing for me to know what you think, what you expect from the story, and what might change. I want to know your every thought about where this story is going. Enjoy babies ️**

* * *

It had been a few days since Anne had been in Yautja Prime, and honestly, she didn't understand how it was possible for a society to care so much about something that it was the center of everything. Humans had different goals from each other, different dreams, different desires and passions. Yautja society, on the other hand, had clear and well-established goals that united them. _The hunt and the unstoppable search for trophies._ Even those who didn't go hunting, she realized, still discussed and worked on projects or equipment improvements for those they hunted. Even the kids! Anne didn't see any, indicating that Nah'kaar was telling the truth about the decline of females and the serious lack of puppies, threatening the warrior lineage. Yet Nah'kaar had said that they were trained and encouraged from an early age to be honored warriors.

How was this possible? As much as the girl tried, it was very hard to understand. There were no choices or other paths, the life of each of these yautjas was carefully traced back to before their birth. Even in Nah'kaar she saw that. In fact, mostly Nah'kaar.

It was making her terrified. Their relationship was purely physical, there were no feelings. At least not on his part. Unfortunately, she was getting much more involved than she should be. Maybe it was her annoyingly emotional humanity that made her so vulnerable to these new feelings, she didn't know. All she knew was that she was beginning to fall in love with a killer. There was no other definition.

Tears streamed from his brown eyes as she remembered the skulls in the trophy room. Anne never had the courage to go near that room again, but she was sure the image she saw there would be etched in her memory. She was trying, really trying to establish some kind of peaceful relationship with Nah'kaar, considering there was nothing she could do to get back home. And sometimes she could actually forget who he was and enjoy the moment. But those moments were limited to sex. When she was alone, as now, it was impossible to suppress the wave of confused feelings that swept her.

She knew she was falling in love even though she was fighting it. But it was difficult, Nah'kaar had such a strong and dominant presence, as if a gravitational field around her drew all the attention to him, but at the same time knew how to be kind and considerate of her. And God, today she saw how average Spencer was in bed compared to Nah'kaar. It was really hard to suppress the feelings that were forming in her.

Her conscience and heart were blaming her, and she felt heavy with embarrassment and betrayal. How could she fall in love with a creature that killed humans for trophies? Thinking selfishly, maybe if she hadn't seen human skulls in that room would be easier to deal with. But how can you ignore that your own people were the target of Nah'kaar's endless hunt? Anne had no idea how to handle it.

Letting a few more resentful tears roll down her cheeks, she watched the little movement on the street a little way from Nah'kaar's house. Her head was throbbing with so many confused thoughts and she felt that if she didn't catch some air she could have a panic attack. Nah'kaar had gone out to work on some issues that he didn't care about as she knew, so she was alone in the house. He had given a direct order not to go out alone, but Anne was known to her family for being too stubborn. She had already decided to leave, nothing could stop her now.

Putting on the same clothes she had worn to meet the elders and a pair of sandals to protect her feet, she combed the long dark strands and tied them into a single sloppy braid. Then she took a deep breath and opened the door, heading with determined steps to where she knew local commerce was located.

Her skin seemed to glow gold against the sunlight and she had to put a hand in front of her eyes until they got used to the environment. But her body was learning fast and it was easier to get used now than it was in the early days. Soon she was walking like any other yautja between stalls and trades.

If not for a detail; _she was not yautja_.

This was painfully obvious. It looked like it stood out like red paint against the pure white surface of the snow. She had never left without Nah'kaar and now she realized why. Everyone looked at her, literally everyone. The difference is that without Nah'kaar by her side, she was helpless if anyone decided to be rude. But if there was one thing she had learned these days here was that the Yautjas smelled of weakness in their prey and used it to their advantage, then to show fear now would be to ask to be attacked. With that in mind, Anne straightened and tried to walk as confidently as possible, ignoring - or at least trying to - the look at her shape.

After a few tense minutes when she was hyper-aware of everything around her, it seemed that a good deal of the spectators resigned to her presence at the scene and resumed their lives. Some were still clicking curious or angry at her, but most had dissipated. Relaxing a little, Anne noted the variety of items the trade had to offer.

There were skins of many different animals, clearly none she knew, there were also paints and some jars of colored powder inside. Maybe for some ritual? She was curious. Running her fingers through the pots, she realized that the shopkeeper was looking at her sideways, torn between being courteous and maybe making something or being rude and scaring away the unwanted human. To her relief he decided to just keep tidying a few items on the shelf he was tidying up, ignoring her until she needed him for some information. More reassured by this, she kept looking at the contents of the pots fascinated by the variety of shades between them. Glancing sideways she saw another shelf, this time with something like feathers of different types, sizes, and colors. Anne was pretty sure this particular trade should be focused on preparing warriors for some kind of ritual or something.

Still looking at the feathers wondering if she could touch and feel their texture, she flinched unconscious as she saw a shadow cover the sunlight around her, while puffs above her head made a few loose strands of her braid dance back and forth. She didn't have to turn to feel the tension in the air, but she did it anyway.

It was none of the yautja she had known so far. This one was smaller than Nah'kaar. Not that it surprised her, apart from the cold-eyed old man, Nah'kaar was the tallest yautja she'd seen since she arrived. But that was a good few inches smaller than him, perhaps the same size as Bakkur, the doctor. Her creamy yellow skin seemed to scream as sunlight hit her, her well-defined muscles straining the skin in the ripples of her body. His eyes were liquid gold that glittered with anger. Only now did Anne realize that he had both hands clenched into tight fists against his sides, as if holding back from jumping at her fragile neck. She swallowed nervously not knowing what to do.

Again it was as if everyone's attention was returning to her. When she looked away at the onlookers the grumpy in front of her growled, drawing her attention back to him. Anne didn't want to stare at him too much, for Nah'kaar had said that the Yautjas could take this as a direct challenge, but she didn't want to bow her head either. She'd done nothing to justify this guy trying to intimidate her like that after all.

He began to growl and say things she didn't understand as he clicked, his face lowering until he was close to hers. Seconds passed until he gave her not-so-subtle shove on her left shoulder, unbalancing her and taking a good three steps backward. She stared in stunned where he pushed her, then back to her face. _"Hey, you pushed me! What's your problem?"_ She spoke loudly as she pushed the huge chest in front of her with both hands, unlike how he had done it. Though she had put most of his strength into the thrust, he barely moved, instead he roared and shook his head slowly toward her. But before he could touch her, Anne noticed another figure appear behind him, a larger and stronger figure. For a moment Anne thought it was Nah'kaar, but soon realized it wasn't.

The new figure growled low, attracting the attention of its bully. They stared at each other as they chatted through clicks, grunts, growls, and rather crude gestures. Occasionally one of the two would look where the girl was or point at her. Anne noticed that the conversation was very tense and got worse when the bigger guy crouched slightly, spreading his arms and spreading his roaring jaws. It was a challenging position, Anne knew. This was not good. But surprisingly, the bully of humans who were just looking at colored feathers, grunted a little more and left the store. Not without first glaring at her that made her freeze from head to toe.

After the other one left, the larger yautja relaxed from his offensive position and looked back at her. He was very familiar, Anne knew. Looking more carefully she could see his dark green reptilian skin, like swamp, lighter in parts. The strong, tall body, slightly smaller than Nah'kaar, but certainly larger than the others she had seen. She gasped as she focused on his eyes. They were red, blood red. Scary. The dreadlocks were slightly shorter than those of Nah'kaar, which passed over the shoulders, and contained fewer rings around the appendages. The body covered only by a loincloth and the usual net that the Yautjas wore under the armor. And that was when something in her crackled. Anne was very good with photographic memory, she knew that she had seen this skin color and its size as a whole was not strange to her either. He was the guard of the building of the elders! She was sure. She had not seen him without the mask, but his intuition was very good and almost never left it in his hand.

_"You're one of the elevator guards, aren't you?"_ She asked excitedly like a child. He just tilted his head to the confused side and clicked slowly. She figured he didn't speak English like Nah'kaar, it made her a little discouraged, but she wouldn't stop thanking her. _"Look, thank you so much for taking that guy away. I didn't understand anything about what happened, but thanks anyway."_ He still stared at her with red eyes like lasers piercing her brain. Confused of how to make him understand, she bowed her head in a gesture she hoped was intergalactic with thanks. _"Thanks"_. She said and kept looking down for a few seconds. When he clicked harder she looked up again and saw in alarm when he also tilted his head a little, acknowledging her gesture.

_"Err, then, I'm going. I think I've had enough adventure for one day."_ She said pointing to the path she knew to take home. He looked where his fingers were pointing, turning his gaze to her and nodded.

_"So, thanks again and see you next time."_ She said goodbye and was leaving when she realized he was following her. Looking confused at him, she watched as he pointed his own claw to the path she had shown before. Did he want to take her home or was he just going there too? Shrugging, she just nodded and walked back, thinking that after what happened it would be nice to have a guard around, just in case.

They were walking in comfortable silence almost home, when Anne clearly distinguished a growl from behind them. She would recognize that growl anywhere but the strong, primal aura of power that Nah'kaar exuded without even turning around.

Every time she looked at him, it was like the first time. He was amazing. Very tall and strong, his gray body with some light black stripes glinted against the sun, covered just as the guard. The slightly longer dreadlocks adorned with several rings. The subtly opened jaws made a not very gentle sound. The neon green orbs fixed between her, the guard and the space between them.

Needless to say, for some reason Anne did not understand, the mood in this environment was so thick and heavy that it could be cut with a knife.

Coughing slightly to break the tension and draw attention, she realized it worked when red and green eyes turned solely to her. Looking from Nah'kaar to the guard, she forgot what she was going to say and was suddenly very conscious and ashamed of the revealing attire she wore. Why was she thinking about that now? Feeling her face and neck turning red and hot she looked only at Nah'kaar.

_"Hi, I'm glad you came back. I left a little, I needed some air. But I was already coming home."_ She hurried to explain, no use trying to deny the fact that she had disobeyed him and left alone, it was very obvious that she was not at home. He caught her in the act.

Anne felt that he meant many things, but instead of words he stared at her and she felt that everything was transmitted by that look. _She would later regret what she did._ She swallowed hard. Turning his hard, intense gaze on the guard, Nah'kaar swelled his body even more and they began talking in their own language. Anne left completely. The guard seemed so calm and comfortable with the situation she feared that Nah'kaar would consider an affront. Amid the strange conversation Anne realized that Nah'kaar's tone was firmer than the guard's (she mentally noted that she had to know this guy's name, couldn't call him **"the guard"** forever) it was as if Nah'kaar had been a smoker for many years, his voice was hoarse and low, almost muttered. As if making sounds was a waste of your time. Already the guard had a slightly more relaxed tone, still strong and hoarse, but lighter. For a moment Anne wondered if she was in front of a teenager. But it wasn't possible, was it? He was a guard of the elders, they wouldn't use someone so young for that, would they?

The guard looked away from Nah'kaar and stared at her for a few seconds, making Nah'kaar growl in a way she hadn't heard before, but it was impossible to look away. His bright red eyes scared her and kept her locked on them, as if she were drowning. She couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Only one thing was certain now: how nervous Nah'kaar was about it. Then she forced herself to look away and bowed her head in shame.

Anne realized that her goal to get out and air her mind of the problems she had had had not worked. Apparently she had more problems now than before leaving home.

Hearing another series of growls and grunts she understood the word _'pauk'_ many times through the other words and clicks she had no idea what they meant. It could not be good.

Finally she watched as the guard turned his attention to Nah'kaar, muttering something as he slowly retreated. Anne realized that at no time did he show submission to Nah'kaar, as the intimidating trade guy had done to him. He was respectful, yes, but it was as if he was saying something to your mate ... showing that he wasn't going to bow his head or give up. She knew this was very serious.

Nah'kaar stared at him steadily until he was out of sight and when that happened he returned his heavy gaze to her. The girl shivered at the intensity contained there and tensed when she saw him approaching fast and determined toward her. What was he going to do? Contrary to her expectations, he simply picked it up and threw it over her broad shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She suppressed the urge to struggle, Nah'kaar's mood was already very dark and she didn't want to break the thin layer of ice that kept him in check.

He entered the house with her slung over his shoulder and before she could even finish the oxygen inhalation he intended to put into his lungs, he stood she in front of him with a thousand-knife intensity. Suddenly he began to pace restlessly. His dreadlocks swaying with every fluid movement, green eyes focused on something she couldn't see, but he did. Jaws opening and closing in a gesture of restrained irritation, arms bound to broad, strong shoulders, hands with long black claws curled into fists, impressive gray breastplate, abdomen with an incredible set of perfectly sculpted defined muscles to envy any athlete. She salivated looking where she knew her cock was covered by that damn thong. The thick and muscular thighs tensing and relaxing with the movement. It looked like a tree trunk, Anne realized, each equivalent to her two thighs together. Looking down she saw the strong, toned shins and large feet - or paws - with huge curved claws pounding the floor with the movement. He was a fascinating specimen, his scarred body making him even more manly, in the girl's opinion.

Startled and aroused, Anne did nothing but try to meet Nah'kaar's eyes.

_"You are angry?"_ She asked shyly, afraid of the answer. He turned his head quickly to where she was, hair shaking and beating against his chest in the process.

_"Sei-i"._ He growled.

_"Of me?"_

_"H'ko"._ Do not.

_"So .. then whose, the guard?" _It all happened so fast that Anne barely had time to record what she said wrong before her upper half was bent over the metal table in the room.

In a primitive, feral motion, Nah'kaar tore the panties she wore under her short skirt - she refused to go out with only a skirt underneath - panting in surprise she tried to get up, but the tightness in her hair was a clear sign that she shouldn't do that. Her small body trembled with fear and anticipation, Nah'kaar had never treated her so rudely. With the side of his face pressed against the icy metal, she watched as he removed his own thong, proudly displaying his thick, very erect cock. Despite all the fear, she could feel her pussy throbbing with need to see how much he wanted her. Tossing the fabric of her little skirt over her hips, Nah'kaar penetrated her. Without any prior notice. Anne shouted, her voice husky and surprised, both in pain and pleasure. Both on the same level. If it weren't for the hardness she felt as she watched her body in detail and saw his cock throbbing with desire for her, surely Nah'kaar would have hurt her a lot now by penetrating her without any preliminaries before. But even with the lubrication present, she felt her pussy wanting to ward off the unexpected attack. Nah'kaar's cock was huge, his body still struggling to accept it, even in a state of total arousal. She forced herself to relax by clenching her hands into fists against the table surface, but Nah'kaar was a force of nature, unstoppable.

Without even giving her body time to get used to, as he normally would, he began to fuck her. In and out, in and out, in and out. Strong. Anne screamed and scratched the metal on the table like a cat. Nah'kaar's sharp claws nearly broke the skin barrier at her hips, holding her still as he used her as he wished. Surprising herself, Anne felt her own arousal begin to trickle down her thighs, her body indulging in Nah'kaar's brutal, fierce treatment, liking it. The wet noise of his cock violating her was loud and the slap followed by his hip against her ass made her dizzy.

He grabbed a fistful of her braided hair with one hand and pulled her back to her feet. With his other hand he took one of her thighs and threw it across the table, making her balance her weight on only one leg, the other raised to Nah'kaar's cock deeper. Anne didn't know it was possible, but she felt even fuller. Her back against his strong abdomen, feeling a potent vibration coming from there. He growling and roaring against her hair. With the change of position he was pounding mercilessly into a place inside her that made her shake her head from side to side over the firm grip of his hand, raising her toes from her toes to her head. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling every cell in her body quiver with the orgasm that drove her, screaming like a prostitute. Her body trembled against her mate's strong hands, leaving her flabby and exhausted when it was over.

But Nah'kaar was not over.

Grunting words on his tongue, he tightened his fingers in her hair, pulling her head to the side, exposing her neck as he fucked her hard and fast, disregarding her fragile humanity. But Anne didn't care, even though her pussy was beginning to show that the invasion was more than she could handle, she felt as if a fire were consuming her at the moment. Sweat dripped from the roots of his hair, down his face and down his neck, where Nah'kaar's tongue licked every drop with an insatiable thirst.

Anne threw both hands back for something to support herself, finding the dreadlocks in the way and grabbing them, pulling with the same violence that Nah'kaar's cock ate her. He roared loud and hoarse against the thin skin of her neck, his hips stuttering and slapping her erratically and quickly and it was impossible to contain the involuntary response of his own body. _"Oh, Nah'kaar..." _She felt her walls clenching her thick cock as she came again, while feeling the warm spurt of Nah'kaar's release.

_"You are mine, An'ne."_ He whispered his name over and over in her ear, hoarse and slow, as if he were very tired. Already Anne only knew tremble while tears ran from the eyes, was more than she could handle. All this. It was very intense. She was only human and not ready for this maelstrom of sensation.

Dizzy and weak she left her full weight in Nah'kaar's hands. With the bra intact in place and the thin straps sticking out of the clothes tied in the right places ... it seemed that nothing had happened. But the skirt that hung at the waist, the messy hair and the knickers thrown on the floor were proof to the contrary. Nah'kaar had fucked her without even bothering to remove her clothes. And she had enjoyed it.

Letting herself be carried, she let her head rest on Nah'kaar's chest, listening to the beating of her two hearts and the steady purring, like a giant feline, the vibration and sound lulling her into a trance immediately. It didn't take long for the darkness to take her, not without hearing another growl from Nah'kaar in her ear.

**_"Only mine."_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my loves, how are you? so this chapter contains extremely relevant information for the rest of the story. It may scare or displease some, but it was what I had planned from the beginning. Hope to hear your opinions (malicious laughs). Enjoy a lot!**

* * *

To say that Nah'kaar was furious was an understatement. He was livid. Of all the possible complications of taking a mate, he never took this into consideration. It was very rare, and indeed, there were few confirmed cases, how could he imagine it would happen to his mate?

Ke'nah told him - with a truly unnerving calm that tested all of Nah'kaar's self-control - that he had been caught by the heady scent of his mate, An'ne, his scent and musk had a profound effect on him, to the point to motivate him to want to challenge Nah'kaar for her. For the honor of making An'ne his own mate.

Nah'kaar could ignore that, as he tried to do, or accept your challenge. But the truth is that it was information to be taken into consideration.

Within Yautja society it was not common to have life mates, although some elders of particular clans and, now, warriors who took oomans as partners had. Even more unusual than having a life partner was to try to claim another warrior's mate. It didn't happen . The Yautjas even had a moral code during the mating season about respecting a female's mate choice, break this code by pursuing a female who had already made her decision resulted in dishonor for the warrior.

Nah'kaar knew Ke'nah well enough to know that, despite being relatively young, he was a recognized warrior, having even the great honor of serving directly to the clan Elders. He would never question his honor for claiming a female belonging to another Yautja who was even more recognizable than he was.

The information could only be true.

Nah'kaar did not have much information about the rare effect that certain scents could have on his species. But it was well known that, according to ancient accounts, a yautja could be awakened by a single _n'dui'se_ \- perfum - which immediately became the warrior's body controller. Every fiber of her body was attracted to and seduced by that scent. Thrilling a warrior just as a _chiva_ would. Just as getting decent trophies based on blood, fighting and scarring would do. It was irresistible, like several doses of _c'ntlip_. It stunned and overwhelmed him completely. It was the song of his life partner, there was no denying such an attraction. At least that's what the few records said. No yautja took these records seriously, not even Nah'kaar. Not until this moment.

_"C'jit!"_ He growled loudly, slamming his fist into the wall, making a hole in the spot.

Everyone knew when Nah'kaar had been reluctant to take an ooman as a mate. They were **prey**. _Pyode amedha_. Fragile bodies, fragile minds. They were not meant to be companions of strong and honorable hunters like him. That was how Nah'kaar thought until she met An'ne.

She was soft and delicate and small. But that was just her exterior. His insides belonged to a warrior, he knew.

She was strong when she accepted her fate as a mate. Strong when she accepted and sheltered her much larger body. Strong when she asked, no, demanded that he train her to be strong like him.

Yes, Nah'kaar had reluctant before. But now he couldn't imagine herself without her An'ne, your little _'yeyinde'._ And now what? Was another warrior claiming that his female had disarmed and seduced him in a way beyond his control?

No, no. Nah'kaar could not accept that. Yautjas were not good at splitting. They were very individual and, in fact, jealous of their achievements. So how could he share his greatest achievement in all of his 370 years? An'ne was not negotiable. He would talk to the Elders, demand that something be done about Ke'nah.

* * *

_Meanwhile on the way to the tower of the Elders ..._

Ke'nah was going in the same direction for the Guardian post. It was not his full-time craft, after all as a Yautja warrior he refused to leave honor and the great pleasure of the hunt behind. He served as Guardian only because of his high status over other warriors, the Elders considered him worthy of such office. Ke'nah considered such an honor and, when not hunting, assumed his post without complaint.

But as his feet led him along the well-known path, his mind kept tormenting him with images of Nah'kaar's little ooman. He growled at that thought. She shouldn't be his. Ke'nah knew he could take much better care of An'ne. But unfortunately Nah'kaar had claimed her fairly and she belonged to him. That did not mean that Ke'nah could not challenge him.

The yautja snorted in disgust. He knew this was almost unheard of and would raise a huge moral issue, yautjas not claimed companions of other warriors. But Ke'nah was too far now to return. From the day he saw the ooman in the elevator going to meet the elders, he felt that his presence was necessary and paramount in his life. Ke'nah remembered every second of this meeting with extreme clarity. The small and well-designed body, with curves and some very clear muscles in the costume in which it wore. He remembered the look of the strange ooman hair, though he really wanted to know the texture on his hands. Ke'nah couldn't look away.

But what really made him feel his weak knees for the first time in his life was the scent that hit him as soon as he opened his jaws beneath his mask. _It was like a punch to the stomach._ It was like nothing he had ever felt. Ke'nah could feel An'ne's personality through that smell, there was no other way to describe it. It was a light, delicate and undeniably feminine scent, yet firm, as if demanding that his presence be noted. Ke'nah felt power, subtlety, arousal, femininity, indignation, shyness… It all hit him as soon as he tasted the female's natural scent between his jaws.

His hands had clenched into fists against his body, preventing him from acting to confirm the instinct ordered and to hold the female to himself. He knew he was staring too hard, but there was no looking away from the little thing in front of him. And when she boldly returned her gaze steadily and resolutely, Ke'nah felt her insides burn with uncontrollable, living fire. She was strong and determined, despite being an ooman. He wanted to purr and show that he was ready for her. And that was when Nah'kaar interrupted them, pulling the female into his arms and growling at the other male. At the time Ke'nah was not sure what had actually happened, having only an idea without real confirmation. So he decided to shut up and accept Nah'kaar's claim by the female. But he knew in his heart that he would not leave it that long. The force the female _n'dui'se_ had had on him was undeniable and Ke'nah would not let something so powerful pass.

After a few days of researching, conversations to other more experienced yautjas, and literally feeling his body weaken with each passing moment far way of the female, Ke'nah had come to a conclusion. He wanted her, and would fight for her. His scent had bewitched him, just as had done to ancient warriors, according to records.

And it was with this decision made that Ke'nah left for the building where Nah'kaar lived with the oomana. He didn't know exactly what he would do when he got there, but he knew that one way or another he would leave with Nah'kaar aware of his intentions with the female. Yautjas were decided by nature, but the blood that flowed through their veins now, like molten lava, was purely resolute of what him wanted.

When he found her in the trade being bullied by Rekka, a _young blood_ who had just finished his _chiva_, it took all his sense of honor not to rip the male's head off. But he had managed to control himself and took her home.

When Nah'kaar arrived and saw them together, it was clear in his expression that he knew something was up. And that was exactly what Ke'nah wanted. The conversation between them was not friendly, but Ke'nah was firm and almost demanded a duel for the female, which Nah'kaar had neither denied nor accepted. Surely he knew this was important, Ke'nah would not ask for a fight for an ooman if there were no really significant reasons behind the intention. And that was how Ke'nah was satisfied for the moment with the pace of things and left, leaving Nah'kaar with his own thoughts.

And here he was, being summoned by the Elders to talk about Nah'kaar's female. This did not intimidate him, which was probably the intention of the older warrior, in fact only animated him. It could only mean that he was shaken by Ke'nah's warning. Laughing smugly to himself, Ke'nah headed for the elevator, but his laughter died as soon as the doors opened and he entered the metal space. Her perfum was there, as if it were melted between the walls and the floor. Strong, sweet, addictive, exciting and screaming for her attention, just like her. He heard a loud, loud sound rumbling through the small space until he realized it was his growl. His hands shook and his cock was erect and proud beneath thong and armor.

_"C'jit,"_ he muttered, slamming the surface of the metal mask on the door before him as the elevator climbed up. This attraction was getting stronger, more unmanageable, Ke'nah needed to act soon.

Avoiding taking a deep breath and forcing himself to think of other things as the pressure on his cock eased, he mentally thanked when the doors opened and nearly threw himself out, wanting to get away from the heady smell.

Once out of the elevator, he headed for the large double door that led to the _Hall of Elders_. Before opening, Ke'nah took a deep breath, gathering her resolve and remembering why he was here. He could not show any weakness or doubt, or his request for claim would be denied.

As he entered the great hall the first thing his watchful eyes focused on was the small creature beside his rival. Ke'nah suppressed the growl he wanted to get out when he saw Nah'kaar get closer to An'ne, forming a protective barrier, as if Ke'nah would could somehow hurt her. The girl just put a small hand on Nah'kaar's arm, looking shyly at Ke'nah. It was quick, but before she looked away again, he noticed how her pupils darkened. The redness on his cheeks and the teeth holding his fleshy lip. Ke'nah wanted to roar with joy and pleasure. His female reacted to him, even unaware of what was happening. He knew it would be so, reports said the attraction worked both sides. For her not as potent as for him, but still she could feel the pull that required their union. But it obviously didn't affect the bond she already had with Nah'kaar, unfortunately. It was clear when the little girl practically hid behind the warrior's body, as if he were all the protection she needed at that moment. Ke'nah snorted contemptuously and turned his attention to the Elders, more specifically to their leader, who until that moment was practically ignored.

After placing his hand on his chest and making a formal reference, Ke'nah stood straight and faced the Elder.

_"Ke'nah, Guardian and honorable warrior."_ The deep voice sounded in the idiot Yautja, amid clicks.

_"Great Elder Raaj."_ He returned the greeting.

_"Nah'kaar informed us about the unusual situation. Would you like to tell us something?"_ The older one asked where he sat from, tapping his sharp claws against the back of the large chair.

_"I believe the information the honorable hunter Nah'kaar has given is enough. But I dare say I am not willing to give up this attraction, nor do I feel I could, even if I wanted to. I will do whatever is necessary for this female."_ Ke'nah said respectfully but firmly. Staring at each of the elders until they set their eyes on the oldest and most experienced of them, _Elder Raaj._

From the corner of his eye he saw Nah'kaar tense and growl low at his words. But before he could think of saying anything, Raaj stood and folded his hands behind his back, pacing slowly in front of him thoughtfully.

_"In fact we can say that it is an unusual situation. Although we are aware of such a reaction from our warriors due to past experience, there is no recent case for better understanding."_ Raaj said as he faced the three involved in the situation, even though only two of them understood his words.

_"However, it is safe to say that the oomana has a strong bond with her current mate, which means separating them would be disrespectful to such an honorable hunter as Nah'kaar, and lack of honor too to our people and our traditions."_ He continued, pausing dramatically, where Ke'nah had to restrain himself in order to avoid arguing.

_"At the same time, we also cannot avoid the great bond that has recently formed involving our Guardian Ke'nah. It is well known that such a link cannot be broken. It seems that the oomana already reacts to him, even if she don't understand. Attempting to interfere with the bond by keeping them apart would be a deep torture for both of them. Even with our vitality, bond bonding is beyond our strength; if it is denied, it may lead to its death."_ He spoke slowly looking from Nah'kaar to Ke'nah.

_"And even if the attraction is less intense for her than for him, the female is still an ooman, her physical and emotional fragility doesn't guarantee her well-being either."_

Staring at An'ne, Raaj sighed tiredly.

_"Which leaves us no choice but to let the female herself decide what to do."_

Nah'kaar wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders, pulling her toward him.

_"Or you can try to get her away from Ke'nah and see if she would survive, risk it. Not something I would recommend, but the choice is yours Nah'kaar. It's your mate."_

Ke'nah watched as Nah'kaar stared at his little ooman, then looked at him through his mask. Ke'nah knew that if he could kill him with just that look, Nah'kaar would have done. Instead, he chose to look at the elder again.

_"If I allow them to bond, for the sake of my mate, what would it be like?"_

The old man did not answer for a moment, perhaps thinking of the best way to say it.

_"Well, as we said, this situation is unusual. We don't have much information, just old records. But we all know what kind of bond this attraction seeks to form."_

Yes, they knew. Mating. Life mate.

_"So let the two interact, the female will make the final decision. Surely, as honorable hunter, Ke'nah will respect our moral code of accepting a female's decision, whether it's a positive or a negative answer, isn't it?"_

Ke'nah swallowed at the thought of the perspective of be rejected by his female. But the Elder was right, even if it resulted in his death he would never force a female to accept him. She had to want him, just as he wanted her.

_"Yes, Elder Raaj. The decision will be hers."_

Waving, Raaj returned to his chair. Ke'nah looked at Nah'kaar, realizing that his tense, slightly bent stance showed how prepared for a possible fight the warrior was. Maybe even wishing for that. Ke'nah wanted it too, but the elders had ruled that out. As if a magnet attracted him, he turned his gaze to the female, realizing only now that she had understood nothing of what was said.

The language barrier would be a problem, although he knew the basics of ooman language he was not as fluent as Nah'kaar. But Ke'nah would fix it, that was the least of his problems, really. The biggest advantage Nah'kaar had over him was the female's attention, it was clear how attached and he she already was. Ke'nah's instinct warned him that she would not give up her current mate. It would be complicated.

After being dismissed, the three of them set off for the elevator in complete and tense silence, both he and Nah'kaar without their masks now that they had left the elders. Ke'nah leaned against the wall, crossing his arms across his chest, while Nah'kaar leaned against the other, pulling the ooman into his arms.

The girl could feel the tension, he knew. It was not long before the bond of attraction made her look up and fetch him unconsciously. Ke'nah had fun with that. It was good not to be the only one affected. He returned his gaze. The great brown spheres glowing, there was so much behind that look, _Ke'nah feel, really feel_. He returned the look with the same intensity, wanting transmit all his need for her.

He watched as she began shifting her feet, tossing her body from side to side, as if she were too bothered by something. Nah'kaar lowered his head, bending down until his jaws were pressed to the female's delicate face. Ke'nah narrowed his eyes tightly. What was he doing? The elevator was suddenly forgotten, no matter if they had already arrived, if they had risen again, whatever. It all boiled down to what was happening now, that was all Ke'nah cared about.

He saw with interest and a pang of anger as Nah'kaar dragged his jaws down her smooth neck, speaking something in her language that Ke'nah could not translate. The warrior's large hands closed around her waist, sliding down her exposed belly in the suit. Ke'nah felt that suddenly the atmosphere was getting charged, warmer and suffocating. His hands opened and closed, wishing he could touch her too. Suddenly, Nah'kaar pulled her female body back, causing her ass to collide against his hip. The girl gasped and turned even redder, looking shy at Ke'nah.

Ke'nah roared loudly. Why was Nah'kaar doing this? To show that could touch the female whenever you wanted, unlike him?

He noticed with anger and excitement running through his veins as Nah'kaar closed his hand around the ooman's little hand, pulling her out of the elevator (which only now Ke'nah realized had the doors open. Was it already open a long time ago?) while looking at him with an air of superiority. An'ne no longer looked at him, perhaps too embarrassed for that. Ke'nah wanted his embarrassed look, his soft red cheeks and bleary eyes. He wanted everything from her. But it was Nah'kaar who had it.

"For now, for now."

Seeing the two move away, he looked down and found his cock again tugging at the fabric of him thong. Growling in frustration, he stepped off the elevator trying to think of anything but the soft-haired ooman.

"C'jit."


	10. Chapter 10

**Little greetings, the earth says hello! One more chapter for you, do not forget to leave your comments saying what you think, let's talk! Enjoy 3**

**Note: Can you send a Nah'kaar wrapped in wrapping paper to me?**

_What the fuck? _My footsteps echoed heavy and rough in the great space of the _kehrite_. Nah'kaar leaning against the rack of spears and fighting equipment with his arms crossed, looking at me with such intensity and concentration that it took no effort to see how much the situation disturbed him as well. But there was no one more outraged, confused, overwhelmed, pissed off, and stressed than me. Is it really possible that all the amazing things that nobody expects to happen can actually happen to _a single person?_ As if taking the strength of my planet to incubate for the future offspring of a cruel and sadistic killer wasn't enough, would I still have to be part of a bizarre alien love triangle?

_"Nah'kaar, you are not going to let that happen, are you? This is insane! I don't even know him, how can there be a bond of union between two people ... well, one person and one alien ... anyway, we we don't know each other. We never talk. What kind of bond is that? I don't understand, I don't understand."_ I began babbling incessantly as I circled the room.

Looking completely oblivious to my nervous breakdown, Nah'kaar closed his eyes and snorted, as if the whole situation was far more stressful for him than it was for me.

How dare he?

_"Calm down, An'ne."_

What?

_"Calm down? Calm down ?! It's easy for you to say that, isn't it? It wasn't you who was abducted from your planet. It wasn't you who had to accept to be bound against your will to a creature you didn't even know existed!"_ Probably exploding and yelling at Nah'kaar was not a good idea and if I was a little more relaxed I would realize this, but at the moment what commanded my thoughts and actions was the mindless side of my brain. So I kept screaming as I approached the huge predator leaning against the wall, my hands gesturing nonstop. _"It wasn't you who had your lungs changed by whatever type of drug injected, I don't even know what the long-term shit this is going to have on me! I was taken from my last remaining family, Nah'kaar. I don't even know how my aunt is now. Whether she survived another loss or not. You took everything from me! Everything! And now I still have to accept that another monster wants to be part of my life? That I need to give in and be his mate too, like a damn bitch of aliens?"_ My body trembled at the uncontrollable outburst, tears streaming down as I stared into Nah'kaar's expressionless face. For the first time since our mating I really felt hatred for him again, as I had after waking up and knowing I was kidnapped.

_"It's very easy for you to demand that, Nah'kaar. So why instead of asking me for something so absurd, you just don't take me back to my fucking house, which isn't here with you ?!" _It was as if I were a mere observer hovering around my body as it collapsed from suppressed nervousness and stress.

Red with rage I watched with slow agony Nah'kaar uncross his hands from the front of his chest and push forward, coming toward me. His normally neon green eyes, were dark. This time I knew the reason was not desire or excitement. It was anger, thirst to break something. Maybe I.

Her large bare feet made no sound against the floor, not even her long, sharp nails that touched the surface. He was an experienced hunter, trained hard to be stealthy. I swallowed nervously still crying, suddenly very aware of the nervous breakdown and all the words I threw in her face. But now it was too late to turn back. What was said, was said, no turning back.

It was not necessary for him to walk far, in my outburst I had come close enough to him, but when he stood tall and proud less than half a meter in front of me I was reminded of how tiny human beings are small compared to this creature.

The line of my eyes hit his abdomen, almost at the beginning of his chest. Almost, but not there. I forced myself to look up, tilting my head to the point of hurt. The whole situation reminding me that it was not natural for two species so different from each other to come together. _Even if one of them was already in love_, I thought wryly.

_"Breathe, An'ne."_ As if rising above the surface after a long time underwater, I gasped, sucking and releasing the air I didn't even know I was holding. As I gasped and tried to control myself, Nah'kaar turned and went to the shelf behind me. I turned and stared at him, confused. What the hell was he going to do? Did he weigh the situation and come to the conclusion that he didn't want to deal with it all and would now kill me with one of those strange weapons?

Nah'kaar picked up a kind of spear, with some spikes and hooks along it, spinning a little as if to test the weight. Seemingly satisfied with his inspection, he slowly returned to me, extending his spear as he approached. Suspicious I looked from the spear to him, then back to the spear and back at him. Looking a little impatient with my display of insecurity, he grunted and waved his hand with his spear, showing that I should get it right away.

As soon as my fingers wrapped around the circumference of the weapon and Nah'kaar released it, the first thing I realized was that it wasn't as heavy as I imagined. Maybe that was why Nah'kaar had chosen her for me. Tears by this time had stopped flowing, and instead of uncontrollable anger, I began to have another feeling. Frustration. What the fuck was going on now?

_"What do you want me to do with it?"_ I asked when I saw Nah'kaar watching me with very focused, almost tense, as if waiting for an attack. I snorted wryly, as if I might be some threat.

_"Dtai'k-de."_ Fight. His voice echoed in the space, hoarse and steady. His knees slowly flexing into a fighting stance, his arms and jaws opening. It seemed like he didn't want to scare me by making everything as calm as possible. But it was impossible not to be scared when a predator almost twice his size gave you a spear and challenged you to fight him, wasn't it?

_"Nah'kaar?"_

I was very insecure. We had practiced here at _kehrite_ before, even learned some blows and tactics, but never anything very serious. I had never even caught a spear. I didn't know what he wanted.

Interrupting my thoughts, Nah'kaar jumped toward me causing me to jump back reflexively. Too scared of everything, I just acted on instinct, avoiding his blows as he had taught me before. We stayed like this for a while, this part getting easier for me due to our training. Soon we were almost in a dance, spinning and watching each other. I had attended ballet school since I can remember, being one of the best in the class for dancing gently and accurately. It helped me now, helping my movements to be fluid and light, almost choreographed. Holding the spear firmly in one hand - still not knowing what its purpose was in this situation - I dodged Nah'kaar's blows, lowering, lifting, dodging and avoiding the punches and scratches his hands were trying to give me.

It was only logical that if Nah'kaar really wanted to, this fight would be over, but I felt that he was giving me the opportunity to vent in a way other than verbally. He wanted me to vent my anger on him physically. After all, that was how yautjas did it. If they got too upset with someone, they would challenge him to a fight to get the problem resolved. Simple.

Suddenly I found myself angry again at the thought that, once again, Nah'kaar compared me to his people. Once again he expected me to act and be like him. I was not and never would be.

Screaming in frustration I saw her pupils dilate, perhaps thinking that now things might get interesting. He dropped his hand hard toward my face and I quickly raised the spear, causing his hand to hit it. Purring briefly as a compliment, he soon recovered and kicked me in the leg. I found myself falling on my butt to the ground still holding tight to the spear, with Nah'kaar bracing for another blow. Too angry to accept another defeat, I found myself plotting an unsafe exit. It was now or never.

With a determination and strength unknown so far, amid a relatively slower movement of Nah'kaar, I took advantage and slid my smaller, more agile body between his legs. Gripping the spear tightly in both hands and slapping her side against his left leg, releasing in that blow all my pent-up strength, anger and hatred.

Perhaps from the force of the blow - which was surprising even to me - or simply from the surprise that I actually attacked him in such a way, Nah'kaar fell to the side. Repressing my urge to jump for joy, I jumped over his body, which due to not having the support of one leg gave way completely and fell to the floor with me on top. I quickly placed the tip of the spear near his neck, showing that - _oh God_ \- I had won this round.

I was panting loudly, sweaty and red from the effort. Nah'kaar stared at me with deep, dark eyes, but much more controlled than me. Nothing really indicating that he might be tired. It was another day in the park for him. But nothing changed the fact that I had won. Suddenly aware of it, I relaxed my firmly furrowed brows, widening my eyes and opening my mouth in a perfect 'O'_._

_"I won."_ I muttered, hardly believing it.

_"Sei-i, An'ne. You win."_

His hands that were at his side to absorb the force of the impact on the floor rose to my thighs. Slowly I lowered the spear, letting it fall beside Nah'kaar as he gently massaged my knees and thighs, rising and falling. I was still confused and a little frustrated with everything, but exercise had greatly improved my mood.

_"How can you be so calm about it, Nah'kaar?"_ I asked softly letting myself drown in his irises that still remained dark green, now probably from the thrill of the successful fight.

He knew what I was talking about.

Nah'kaar took a deep breath between his jaws, closing his eyes, the various ring-adorned tubes that were his hair spread around his head on the floor, creating almost a halo around him. And even with a much smaller creature sitting above him, leaving him in a seemingly submissive position, he still exuded confidence and power. I gasped unconsciously, appreciating his strength.

He slowly opened his eyes, so safe and deep that they reminded me of a black hole, sucking everything around him inward. An undeniable attraction.

It was exactly how I felt.

_"There is nothing to be done, my lifemate. Do you think I haven't thought of everything? I guarantee I'm not happy with the elders' suggestion that you approach Ke'nah to decide for yourself. As much as I'd like to lock you in our room so that doesn't happen and rip Ke'nah's skull out, I know it would only hurt you."_

Nah'kaar rarely spoke so much and for a moment I could only focus on the amount of words he said. But soon my brain focused on the threat my mate made to tear Ke'nah's skull off. A shiver ran up the length of my spine at the thought, and then I heard a low growl echo through the room. Frightened and ashamed, I stared at Nah'kaar, realizing that I was the one who growled at him.

_"It's fine. It's a normal reaction of the bond between you."_ He spoke easy to calm me down. But it did not work. I wanted to sink to the floor, disappear. Nah'kaar didn't deserve that. No one deserved anything like that.

_"I will fight, I promise. I will not give in, Nah'kaar. I want to be with you, you are mine mate. I, I like you."_ It was the first time I'd admitted it out loud and I regretted it as soon as I left. It was hard enough to admit to myself that I was in love, but admitting to Nah'kaar was too much. Especially after my outburst, asking to go home. He would not understand all my conflicting feelings.

But it was late, Nah'kaar stared at me and clicked in confusion tilting his head to the side, I sighed in defeat. To my relief he asked nothing, nor made any remark. To instead he raised his hands from my legs to my waist, making me look there. My waist almost completely disappeared between his huge hands, I laughed softly at the realization. His purr made me look away from his hands, going back to his gaze. My hands stroked his chest, going to the neck free of the armor that was normally there protecting him. Our eyes locked firmly on each other, like our own language we developed at that moment, saying everything that needed to be said silently.

Soon he began to purr more stronger, caressing my waist and devouring me with his gaze. I gasped as my body began to tremble slightly with the intensity of purring, its abdomen between my legs, the vibrations reaching that point directly. Growling through the purring, he tightened his grip on my waist forcing my body to move against his belly. This was too much, like a private giant vibrator. The length of his chest and belly throbbed ever stronger, the sound increasing as well as the intensity of my hip's movement against his abdomen.

Scratching his muscular chest I threw my head back with my eyes closed and panting. How could he get me that way without even taking off my clothes? As if reading my thoughts, one of his hands went up my belly and cupped one of my breasts, subtly squeezing and scraping the claw against the sensitive nipple over the bra fabric. I moaned biting my lips, still with my head tilted back. In this position, without seeing what he was doing, the sensations grew even stronger.

No longer looking pleased to touch me over a cloth, Nah'kaar untied the ropes holding the clothing and pulled it from my body, with a patience and grace that I didn't know existed in it until now. I could feel the slight breeze of ambient air through my sensitive breasts, Nah'kaar's sharp claws scraping very lightly, like a shadow, the sides of each breast, making me hyper-aware of everything.

His huge hands covered each breast, making them look small between them. But his loud growl through the purring cadence showed how pleased he was with them. I started grinding my hip against her vibrant abdomen a little faster and moaned loudly as her claw hit twice in a row against her nipple.

Damn, why I decided to put the panties under skirt? It would be so easy just to lower Nah'kaar's loin fabric now and let his cock in...

My malicious thoughts were cut off when I felt Nah'kaar sit up, holding my back so that I wouldn't leave his body for a second. This intense possessiveness made me limp. My breasts pressed firmly against his chest, creating a delicious friction. But soon I felt his strong arm go under my butt levering my body higher so that I could stay in line of your vision. I wrapped my legs against his back, my intimacy covered by the panties brushing against his defined abdomen. In this position my breasts were in the crook of his neck, which frustrated me a little because I had no more friction against them. But I soon forgot that when, in a very intimate and disturbingly romantic gesture, his forehead connected with mine and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

For a few seconds I forgot the exciting situation I was in and just focused on the message he wanted to give me through that gesture, but I couldn't understand a thing. With his free hand he gently stroked my hair, almost in adoration, down to the ends below my waist. I felt like a cat being petted. But damn, it was good. Even against my will my eyes closed, relaxing my body and enjoying the caress.

_"My plan to fill her with my puppies will have to wait a while until this situation is resolved."_

I opened my eyes looking at Nah'kaar so close to my face, mentally thanking him for this information. At least I would have more time to prepare, I wasn't looking forward to being a mother. Nodding I saw his eyelids open, showing his beautiful green eyes to me. Deep and mysterious.

I sighed.

Nah'kaar still held my weight against his body with only one arm under my butt as if I weighed nothing. The other hand still stroking my hair in a very gentle gesture, his steady purr sending vibrations all over my body, his forehead still brushing mine, our breaths crossing. It was so intimate it scared me, but at the same time everything was so right.

Nah'kaar still stared at me strangely, as if he wanted to tell me many things, but didn't know how exactly. Bewitched by his look, my fingers created their own will and went to his face, the other hand getting jealous and doing the same. Subtly pulling my face from his for better appreciation of what was doing, I stroked under her eyes, beside her jaws, rising and falling. Finally, breathing for courage, I stroked his jaws directly. The tips of the index finger and middle finger ran up the length to the sharp tip of the tooth. Nah'kaar purred lower, as if losing concentration, but didn't look away from mine. Instead, he tilted his head slightly toward my hand, encouraging me to continue. His jaws under my fingers twitching and relaxing in anticipation.

An uncontrollable and insane will took me in that moment.

_"I can .. I .. want..."_ I took a deep breath to calm down. _"Can I try one thing?"_

Nah'kaar clicked curiously, his purring stopping. But his hand continued to stroke my hair slowly and then he accented with his head. I licked my lips dry with anxiety and bit the lower one in a nervous gesture, deep green eyes looking at the area instantly. His pupils expanding slightly and darkening further. It gave me a little courage for my crazy attempt.

As soon as my finger ended the caress on one of his jaws, slowly and surely not to scare him, I lifted my mouth to the area, giving a light kiss. Despite the intense look, Nah'kaar did nothing to push me away, so I boldly stuck my tongue out and licked from the base to the sharp tip of the tooth. This time Nah'kaar shuddered against my body, his hand under my ass clutching the flesh tightly, making me gasp. But I would not stop. Holding the sides of his face with both hands, I brought my lips closer and automatically his jaws opened wide enough to accommodate my face between them. The gesture thrilled me, showing that he trusted me without even understanding what I wanted.

I kissed the inside of her mouth lightly, the soft pink flesh around the sharp, deadly teeth. It didn't smell like human breath would have, instead it had a faint spice aroma, like a subtle spice. It didn't displease me one bit. Excited about the discovery and safer than ever, I stopped kissing and started licking. My tongue rising, falling and cataloging each part. Getting to his teeth I was more careful, but I ran my tongue over each of them, following his greeting and finally urging him to open his mouth. Slow and surprisingly insecure (this was the first time he'd seen Nah'kaar act insecure) he opened his mouth a little, his own forked tongue sticking out and shyly touching mine, almost wondering if it was right. A chill went up my body at the thought of being the one who would teach this great and feared warrior to kiss. Well, at least as close to "kiss" as possible for someone without lips.

Moaning softly I showed him that it was, which encouraged him to slide his tongue over mine. The game had turned abruptly, his tongue was bigger and thicker than mine which gave him the opportunity to go deeper into my mouth and explore places I couldn't get with my small, limited tongue. Feeling challenged, I held her curious tongue between my lips and sucked it hard, loving the feel of grooves in its extension, creating an uneven surface. I moaned, remembering the feel of this surface against my pussy.

Nah'kaar seemed to like what I did, for the hand that supported me by the butt lowered my body toward his hip, his head lowering together so as not to break our strange and exciting kiss. Once I was sitting back in his lap feeling my little sex covered with the thin cotton panties against his huge, very hot and very erect member beneath the thick fabric of the loincloth, it was impossible to hold back the scream of pleasure that took over my body.

But Nah'kaar didn't give me time to enjoy the sensation, then turning around and laying my body on the kehrite floor, standing over me. Taking his tongue from my lips, he knelt between my legs, breathing fast and breathless, looking like a cornered animal. Too yummy. His hand went to the fabric of my skirt and, with a quick, precise tug, he tore both the skirt and the panties, leaving me naked and very startled by the movement.

_"Nah'kaar! I don't have many clothes, please don't tear the few I have!"_ I mumbled tearfully seeing the tattered fabric of my skirt thrown in anyway. But Nah'kaar was way beyond that, his now almost black eyes staring straight into the middle of my legs, where my naked, wet sex was. His hands gripped my knees and spread my legs for better appreciation.

_"C'jit, you will be my doom, ooman."_

I just blushed over the edge with a finger in my mouth. Nah'kaar's eyes went from my red face to my cunt over and over. Confused of what to do first. But apparently making up his mind, he chose to pull the fabric from his own loincloth, also tearing it unceremoniously. It gave me a sense of balance and satisfaction.

Nah'kaar's cock was there, happy, proud and very ready for me. The gray of his skin was a little lighter in this area, making it stand out between his body. Not that it was necessary. It was hard to ignore a member as big and thick as his, Nah'kaar looked like a horse.

I licked my lips thinking what it would taste like. Maybe next time ...

A thick finger nudged my dripping entrance, catching the lubrication from there and dragging it up to her clit. I closed my eyes tightly, moaning like a whore. His finger circled my pleasure point with professional skill. Leaving the area too wet to slip more easily, fingertip rose and fell slowly down my speck of happiness as I squirmed for more. Nah'kaar laughed at my agony and I opened my eyes ready to send him to fuck himself. Or rather, fuck me. But I forgot what I was going to say when I saw that with his free hand he caressed his own sex. The huge hand around the equally huge wet penis at the tip, going up and down very slowly, teasing while teasing me too. Oh.

_"Please ..."_ I begged

_"Please what, my little An'ne?"_ The bastard threw his head aside, clearly intent on looking innocent and confused. I couldn't even get annoyed, overexcited by the hypnotic movement of his hand against his cock. Reaching out blindly not knowing what I was doing exactly, I covered his hand with mine, subtly asking permission to take over. Understanding the request and looking surprised, he released his hand from his cock and circled mine around. Almost wanting to teach. I let him guide me the way wanted. My hand felt very small and fragile against his big, strong member, barely circling its circumference. But that didn't stop me from doing my best. Obeying his commands, I went up and down my hand on his cock, slowly, provocatively. His head tipped back, the dreadlocks swaying with the movement. His thick neck was firmly carved with strong veins, his muscular chest, his powerful abdomen, and finally my hand around his cock. It was a breathtaking sight.

His finger against my clit seemed to be half lost and unsure what to do amid the ecstasy of having his cock between my fingers. But soon he recovered and caressed me again, this time faster. The long finger sliding its no hindrance due to the amount of excitement there. Soon one of his fingers came through my tight channel, while his other finger kept pressing on my clit, making small circles. Small electrical discharges causing my hip to lift from the floor and my head to pivot, feeling the climax wanting to come, but at the same time without enough stimulation for it.

_"Nah'kaar, please, please. I want it now."_ I was almost crying so hard.

Wasting no time and looking as hungry as I did, Nah'kaar spread my legs further, settling better between them. Running his hands under my ass he lifted me high enough for a better, more comfortable angle for his cock, leaving me with a back and head against the floor, but hip in the air, legs propped on his long ones arms. If I wasn't so excited I would have been embarrassed by the position, but right now I just wanted to feel your body in mine.

Rubbing his dick on my wet entrance he came inch by inch in agonizingly delicious slowness. My cunt widening to the point of hurt, but so horny and so wet the pain was a mere background. Opening my eyes, I didn't even know they were closed, I saw Nah'kaar staring at where our bodies joined.

_"Your body accepts mine instinctively, my mate. You were born to be mine, just as I am yours."_ He spoke English, sometimes exchanging some words for others in his own language, as if he was too horny to remember to translate for me. But his deep, husky voice sounded very clear to me, Nah'kaar's need, the excitement, the power, the strength slipping through the words. It was a primitive, raw desire. He wanted me for life, just as I wanted him. That realization brought tears to my eyes and I screamed crying as I felt the skin around his cock touch the skin of my intimacy, showing that he had completely entered me.

Seeing everything blurry from the tears in my eyes, I felt Nah'kaar leave almost completely and return to me, like a homecoming. Strong and intense, but slow. We stayed at this rate until I stopped crying and could see him clearly. His once green eyes were black with pleasure, his jaws parted, his lower and upper teeth clenched tightly together as he growled. His hands around my hip holding me against his body. The contrast between the tone of our skins, our size, our strengths, our species ... at that moment only made everything even more intense and unique.

Growling loudly Nah'kaar increased the pace, beating fast and hard against my body as I screamed and panted sweaty, my hair sticking around my face. Nah'kaar watching everything with an intensity and fascination that embarrassed me. It had never been so intense as now. I could feel Nah'kaar's soul merging with mine, just as his cock was merging with my pussy.

_"Nah'kaar, please, I want more. Please, I need ..."_

Raising his hands from my hip to my back he pulled me into his lap, leaving me sitting on his cock, he still kneeling against the floor. Before I could gain momentum to leap over his body, he began a series of hard thrusts with his cock at my entrance, gripping my waist, throwing me up and down against his thrusts. With nothing to do, I shouted, throwing my arms around his neck, feeling my whole body tingle and tremble helpless in the face of such pleasure.

With his face buried between my neck, Nah'kaar split into sniffing my hair and licking the skin off my shoulder, roaring like a bear as he fucked me. I held some of his dreadlocks for balance, forgetting for a moment their sensitivity. But Nah'kaar's strong growl and the iron grip on my waist were enough reminders.

Then, smiling naughty, I squeezed a little more and wiggled on his cock. But I was surprised, the movement made the tip of his cock brush against a place inside me that immediately took me to heaven. Literally. I felt everything blur and darken, just a few bright spots in sight as I closed my eyes tightly, screaming to the point of hoarse. Under the firm grip of my fingers on her dreadlocks and my pussy crushing his cock with the strong contractions of my orgasm, I felt Nah'kaar tremble violently below me as it filled me, growling, roaring and cursing at yautja.

We stayed in the same position, he still buried firmly in me, until our hearts calmed down. Still panting and trembling I looked at Nah'kaar, who was already looking at me. His eyes returning to the usual green luminescence that enchanted me, and I imagined that my own eyes were returning to normal color as well.

_"Let's fix this, it is not?? This mess."_ I asked softly stroking the mark on his forehead with my thumb, hearing his deep sigh at the touch. His hand gently caressing my back in a strange postsex affection.

_"Sei-i. Don't worry, let's fix it."_

I listened fascinated to his even deeper and slower tone of voice due to the physical effort made, thinking about how this male confuses me. At the same time that I feared and hated him, he disarmed me, reducing me to a melancholy, needy, typically teenage version. My heart pounded at the thought of hurting him at the prospect of accepting another mate.

But what hurt me the most was that deep down, deep down, I knew there was no way to reject the bond. Just the thought of doing that burned inside me, as if instead blood flowing through my veins, was molten lava. There was no way to reject the call, I knew. But that doesn't mean I'll give in so easily. I would fight. For me, for my freedom of choice, for my rights ... but mostly I would fight for Nah'kaar.

I leaned my forehead against his, repeating his intimate gesture from before, his jaws caressing my cheeks, scratching without hurting.

And that's when, in a completely wrong and impulsive decision, I asked the question that would ruin everything.

_"Nah'kaar, do you know what love is?"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Another cute and fresh chapter my babies, I hope it will please you. As I proceed with my dilemma in writing in another language, it is far more challenging than I first imagined. But I will not give up this story, help me not to give up, together we will make it**

* * *

From the day I asked Nah'kaar if he knew what love was, I was absent as if I had a highly contagious disease. I needed space to deal with and organize my feelings, which were a mess.

Not only has Nah'kaar told me that she does not know what love feels like, but she has informed me that in her language love is synonymous with weakness. Literally the word love translated to yautja, means weakness. In fact, Nah'kaar was offended by my questioning about feeling love, understanding that I was accused him of weakness. This confusion of meanings sparked a fight between us, where I tried to explain that love had different meanings between humans and he stood firm and decided to deny the feeling. And now I was here, locked in one of the rooms of the house, avoiding Nah'kaar.

The truth is that his vehemence in denying any romantic feelings put me in such a vulnerable and exposed position that it hurt. How to poke an open wound. I was open all my feelings exposed, admitting with all the letters that I was in love with him and, in return, he played in my face, how were those feelings a shameful weakness?

I couldn't even look at him now.

Falling in love with Nah'kaar was a constant emotional ferris wheel, sometimes I was up, sometimes down. Worse I knew I wasn't getting in and yet, I found myself unable to control my feelings. I knew that Nah'kaar was a bloodthirsty predator, a warrior born and bred for fighting and hunting. He was not a human I could make fall in love with me. Even so, I found myself wishing for your affections, like a teenager running after some crush. I was ashamed of myself.

And to make matters worse, the _Elders_ \- who in my opinion are just old meddles - assign a mission to Nah'kaar and Ke'nah together, not in the least subtle intention of putting us together. I felt like pieces in a chess game, while other people moved me according to their wishes and their playing techniques, it was unnerving and humiliating.

But soon enough, there was nothing to do. The mission would be on another planet, aiming to collect remnants of equipment that a warrior had left behind... The Yautjas were stealthy and discreet in their hunt, making sure to leave nothing to prove their presence at the end. This one apparently didn't follow the code to the letter.

Not that it was any of my business.

I snorted thinking about the futility of my presence on this mission. I wasn't a warrior, no spy, or anything, no need for me to be present. But the old meddles wanted to play with our strange love triangle, as if we were lab rats and they scientists, seeing and cataloging what would happen if they put us together.

While I was excited to leave this hot orange planet for a few days, I was nervous and apprehensive. Things between Nah'kaar and I were fragile and tense, and having Ke'nah and his strange hypnotic power over me while we're confined to a ship didn't give me much confidence. But there was nothing to be done. Aside from being an order from the elders, Nah'kaar had not kept his word of introducing me to the other humans yet, in fact I didn't even know if they really existed or if it was all a figment to calm me down. Fact is, I have nothing to do here without Nah'kaar's presence.

I was surrounded by creatures who were either unaware of me or offended and irritated by her. I was a fish out of water.

But my thoughts of self-pity were interrupted when a pressure in my chest made me gasp. What the hell? Raising my hands to the area where I knew my heart was, I did a light massage, increasingly agonized with the pressure. Too agitated to sit still, I got to my feet and left the room. Something instinctively taking me down the hallways to the living room, the pain in my chest relaxing as I approached.

Kinda bewildered by the pain, my steps froze as soon as I realized where they were taking me. Or rather, even _'who'._

Ke'nah was standing in the doorway of the great room, Nah'kaar in front of him. They were staring at each other with such anger that it was palpable, even from where I was. And even in the face of the tense scene, a chill swept over my body, making me instantly quivering, and though it was bizarre to accept, my incoherent brain poured images and scenarios of the three of us together. It was insane and at the same time unmanageable. It felt like I was in the passenger seat while this strange connection with Ke'nah drove the car that was my body and will.

Swallowing nervously, I took the time to observe them both before they realized my presence. Nah'kaar seemed to be a little taller, nothing too obvious. Ke'nah was slightly stronger, which impressed me. Nah'kaar already looked like a tank to me.Unlike my mate, which was bluish gray, with some stripes and black patterns on some parts of his body, Ke'nah was a reptilian shade of green moss, also with some black patterns, almost as if the stripes were drawn from purpose in your body. The inside of the arms, legs and palms brightening to a more subtle tone. His dreadlocks a little shorter, reaching just below his shoulders, while Nah'kaar's almost went in the middle of his arms. There weren't too many rings adorning them either, although I could still see a few.

But the most striking difference between them was their eyes. While Nah'kaar had striking neon green irises, Ke'nah had vibrant red eyes that stood out beautifully on her dark skin. Both made my legs tremble.Glancing at their bodies, I realized that none of them wore armor, which indicated that traveling to the other planet might take longer than I thought, which made me even more restless and tense.

Seemingly noticing my presence, two pairs of neon eyes fixed on me, making me sigh. They said nothing, just staring at me for a long time. Nah'kaar, once again, seemed to mean many things through his gaze, but at the moment it only pissed me off even more. They were just confusing messages. Already Ke'nah, I realized when I looked into his eyes, it seemed that I had found a glass full of very fresh water after walking a lot under a scorching sun. That's how I defined your look.

Unlike the angry, defiant look he was giving Nah'kaar a few minutes ago, now his eyes had softened and his pupils were dilated, as if nothing could take his attention from me. It made me uncomfortable even though my belly went cold with anticipation.

_"Aaahn, then, are we going?"_ Nah'kaar was the first to wake up from his trance, looking back at Ke'nah and back at me.

_"Sei-i. Are your things ready yet?"_ He asked, his voice sounding deeper than usual, perhaps from the tension of the moment. I nodded and headed back down the hall to fetch my bag of clothes and some other traveling items.

* * *

Once ready to leave, the three of us boarded the elevator that would take us to where the ship was. We had an ironic story with elevators, but this time I suppressed the laugh I wanted to get out, last time wasn't over well.

Unfortunately, both predators also realized our redundant situation. They both snorted together, as if they had timed the gesture.

To say that I felt trapped was unnecessary. Between two huge yautjas I felt small, defenseless and exposed. But I couldn't deny the bubbling sensation in my stomach, as if my body anticipated something too big coming. Biting my lip, I glanced sideways without being too obvious. Both Nah'kaar and Ke'nah, on either side of my body, had their arms crossed in front of their chest, silently asking me if they were holding back, but I dismissed the idea before it took disturbing roots. Nah'kaar didn't try to pull me against his body as he had the other times, respecting my space. He knew that I had not forgotten what happened in the kehrite, and seemed to be giving me time to relax. I mentally thanked for that.

Ke'nah seemed to be firmly controlling himself so as not to attempt an approach, since we all knew it was one of the goals of the trip. It was impossible for me to feel more pissed off than now.

The elevator doors opened, taking me out of the awkward situation. Nah'kaar left first, and once outside, he looked at me extending his hand with an almost uncertain look, perhaps afraid I would reject him. It crossed my mind to do that. But contrary to my wishes, I found myself reaching out toward him.Before leaving the elevator, however, my eyes searched Ke'nah not even trying to understand why. As soon as I found his red irises and saw that he was all right, I sighed with relief and followed Nah'kaar to the ship.

Why did I need to make sure Ke'nah was fine with my little interaction with my mate?

Inside the ship the usual white smoke covered a few inches from the floor as the three of us headed for the control panel listening the door to the entrance compartment close with a "shiiiiii".

I didn't know the hierarchical system on this mission, but the ship was from Nah'kaar - at least as far as I know - so I figured Nah'kaar was going to be the commander or something. Then I was surprised to see them sitting, one in each chair in front of the control panel, not even looking at each other as they pushed buttons, opening screens with maps and holographic information that I had no idea what meant. I stood there behind the chairs watching what I could only compare to two men playing video games. At that moment it was as if I didn't exist, his attention was focused solely on the control panel and the strange images that came up. There didn't seem to be a commander there, as I saw them both acting in perfect sync, as if they had done it a thousand times before. Maybe they did.

With a slight shake that disrupted me a little, I felt the ship begin to rise and the journey begin. Seemingly satisfied with the service done on the dashboard, the two chairs swiveled to face me. To two guys who showed themselves to hate each other, their actions were oddly timed, I thought.

_"Ok, I'm going to the room."_ I already spoke with my back to them, heading toward where I knew the room I shared with Nah'kaar on our last trip. From far away I heard clicks and grunts, showing that the two were talking, perhaps even arguing, in their language. But I didn't worry, these two were too prestigious among other warriors to accept a mission that couldn't stand each other's presence. They would never put their reputations at stake if they were unsure of success.

After a brief inspection of the room, storing my things, I sat on the soft, fluffy fur bed, running my fingers along its length. I soon found myself lying down, unable to resist the softness of the surface. The thoughts surrounding Nah'kaar and Ke'nah slowly left my mind as I entered a state of involuntary relaxation. Looking up at the metal ceiling, I noticed, blinking ever more slowly, that it was getting dark. Getting dark. Getting dark.

* * *

I woke up to a background sound , making me growl uncomfortably and roll to my side trying to go back to sleep. But the sound continued, forcing me to sit on the bed and look around for the source of the noise. After a few confusing seconds after sleep, I could tell that the sound came from the bathroom, probably Nah'kaar taking a shower.

I should go there.

Throwing my legs off the bed I stood, ready to keep my man company. But I crashed before I reached the bathroom door. I couldn't go there and shower with Nah'kaar, maybe even get laid and then act like nothing happened. If I acted like that, nothing would ever change.

But I wanted it so badly…

Biting my mouth to keep from moaning in frustration, I turned toward the bedroom exit, feeling unable to stay in place without breaking into the bathroom and joining Nah'kaar.

Wandering aimlessly through the corridors, just wanting to find a place to be at peace, I muttered and cursed on my own until a door to my left opened abruptly. Feeling my soul jerk out of my body, I jumped back and looked alarmed with my hands in my heart at Ke'nah, who was casually propped against the side of the door. His amused expression indicated that he was aware of the fright had given me.

_"Ha ha, how funny."_ Gathering the remnants of my badly damaged dignity, I lifted my chin and put my hands on my hips. His disturbingly large and defined breastplate trembled with his strange laugh, and for a moment I forgot why was angry, drooling over all that muscle. But then I shook my head subtly and looked up, head held high to meet his gaze.

_"Aren't you going to apologize? You did it on purpose!"_ His laughter stopped slowly and he inclined his head in confusion. _"Apologize? Yautjas don't apologize. This is human."_ His thick voice came out strangely innocent and calm, as if explaining something to a child.

_"Han? How so apologizing is human?"_ I asked almost offended.

_"There's no excuse in our language, we don't apologize. Humans do it, not yautjas."_ Ke'nah explained with unnerving tranquility.

Oh, one more discovery. Aside from seeing love as weakness, they also didn't apologize, how wonderful. I controlled my urge to roll my eyes.

_"Whatever."_ I shook my hands in a dismissive gesture and was turning to leave that pseudo conversation when a giant green hand closed on my delicate wrist. I was without action with the small electric discharge I felt where his hand touched, my body getting goose bumps instantly. All my disdain disappearing quickly, being replaced by shyness. I looked up again, meeting red eyes interested in my reaction, head tilting slightly from side to side like a curious dog.

_"Don't run away from me, stay."_ I felt more than heard her voice, the strong, determined tone hitting me like a tsunami, entering my body and making my head spin. God, what was going on? How did things go that way so quickly?

Still too affected to form sentences, I just stared at him with open mouth and burning cheeks. But when I felt his hand on my wrist push me forward in his room, I woke up from the trance. Firming my feet to the floor, I closed my mouth and fidgeted my wrist under his grip, but he didn't let go. My heart pounding in my chest. I couldn't go into his room, Nah'kaar was not far away, I couldn't do that to him. Horrified to even consider the possibilitythe thought of entering, I stared into your eyes.

_"Ke'nah, please, I can't come in. Nah'kaar ... him ... me ... us ..."_ The bond inside me burning like fire now, almost demanding that I give in and enter with he in the room. _"Please, let's slow down. Please."_

In the midst of my pleading crisis, I felt long, thick fingers stroking my cheek, then going to my ear and stroking a few loose strands of my hair there. It was a calming gesture, I felt it. And like a puppet in his hands, my body obeyed, becoming light and relaxed. Even though my head was still spinning with so many conflicting feelings, I felt more controlled and awake.

_"So soft."_ Ke'nah spoke more to him than to me. _"Let's do whatever you want, An'ne. I just ask you not to stop me from touching you. Those days away from you have been torture enough."_ He spoke so low and slow, as if he were telling a secret, and I unconsciously stood on tiptoe, trying to bring my face close to his to hear him better. His head was also tilted down, the dreadlocks forming a curtain around us.

_"Sei-i."_ I heard my own voice murmured. His hand still smoothing my face and hair, the other leaving my wrist, rising along my arm, a trail of fire as it passed. I rested my hands on his abdomen, feeling that he immediately began to purr, pleasing me to know that it had the same effect on me as Nah'kaar's. Both were deep and rhythmic, as a specific pattern. Like a giant cat satisfied with a caress behind its ear. I closed my eyes enjoying the sound and its mesmerizing effect.

Soon his claws scraped a spot between my shoulder and neck that made me open my eyes. His purring stopping as his eyes left mine and stared at the bite mark of Nah'kaar, which though healed, was still quite evident. Maybe it always was. I was not ashamed of her, nor did I try to hide, but stared at him steadily wanting to see her reaction. Surprisingly, he just snorted and smoothed the area with his fingertips, as if understanding and accepting its meaning. I was Nah'kaar's mate, always would be. Even so, his slow, sensual caress makes me shiver and moan softly. It was already a sensitive area before the bite and after it became a highly erogenous zone.

I watched, startled and excited, as his pupils dilated, plunging the bright red of his eyes into a black sea as a low growl rumbled from his throat. My hands on her abdomen contracted automatically, scraping my nails in the process. I knew I needed to stop now, things clearly taking a dangerous turn.

Descending from tiptoe, I steadied as my body went limp and looked down at the floor, taking a deep breath to concentrate, my hair falling down the sides of my face. Focusing in Ke'nah's big feet and intimidating nails, I forced my mind to work and get out of this situation. Of course it was very difficult with him stroking the top of my head, fascinated by the dark strands. But I could do it.

_"Look ..."_ I stopped and widened my eyes. My voice hoarse and unknown to me. I coughed to get rid of the disturbing tone, hearing Ke'nah's laugh above my head. _"Okay, I really need to go. I understood your request and I'll think about it. Anyway, we'll have plenty of time on this trip." _I bit my lip looking at him, torn between embarrassed and wanting to continue where we left off. _"Alright, I'm going. Now."_ I didn't know if I was convincing him or me, but after some reluctance I found myself free of his arms. We stared at each other for a few minutes, him in all his huge intimidating posture and me in my fragile humanity.

Finally, I managed to force myself to walk back to Nah'kaar's room. But as soon as the doors closed and I saw his bare back to me from where he was sitting on the bed, any arousal left my body. He was sitting with his arms flat on his legs and his head down, looking very thoughtful. I felt a truck of guilt and shame run over me at that moment. The feeling of betrayal and filth overwhelmed my body and before I could walk toward him my body gave way and I sat on my butt on the floor crying.

I put both hands on my face while crying loudly. I felt filthy, not only for what had just happened, but mostly for the things that were going on in my head and body. I knew the bond was getting stronger, tighter. My thoughts coming and going from Ke'nah much more often than before, my reaction to him in the hallway showing how out of control I was. It embarrassed me beyond limits.

I did not consider myself a closed-minded or overly pure person, although I had only one sexual partner before Nah'kaar.

Also, after sleeping with an alien, the 'acceptable sex' patterns for any girl sure change.

But that? Being with two guys, feeling horny and passion for both? I had never thought of anything like this.

And Nah'kaar didn't deserve it. Regardless of how he hurt me, he didn't deserve it. Crying even more I remembered my promise to fight the bond. I was a slut, almost giving in to the first interaction we had. God.

I felt Nah'kaar kneeling in front of me, his hands searching my face, but I dodged looking to the side. Once again he tried and this time I let him guide my face closer to his, his serious green eyes leaving me unable to divert my attention.

_"Please, I want to go back. I won't make it, Nah'kaar, the trip hasn't even started and I've almost given in. Please, it's much stronger than I imagined. Let's go back."_ Tears streamed endlessly from my eyes and I begged without shame to look weak. This was way beyond what I could handle, Nah'kaar knew.

Nah'kaar's fingers caressed my hair, his oversized hands completely covering the sides of my face, giving me a feeling of protection.

_"Breathe. Breathe."_ Amid the sobs of crying I obeyed, taking a deep breath and slowly letting the air out to calm me. _"N'got, An'ne."_ Nah'kaar muttered, moving his face closer and resting his forehead on mine. Our _kehrite_ fight is completely forgotten now. _"I won't give up on you, my mate. Never. You have my warrior word. But we both know that fighting this union between the two of you is pointless. It will only hurt you."_ He said frowning, annoyed at the thought that I would hurt myself somehow.

I held your hands that were on my face. How could he be so selfless? _"Nah'kaar, are you saying you don't care what is going on?"_ I asked confused and stunned.

_"I'm saying that whatever makes you happy will make me happy. Ke'nah is an honorable warrior, I consider him a 'mei'hswei'. I'm riled up for what happened, but I know that just like me, he will take good care of you. Paya, if it is to share you with anyone, be with him."_ He spoke between growls and clicks, as if it hurt to admit such things, but his honesty in every word was evident.

I kept smoothing my hands over his on my face, our foreheads still together, our breaths shocking. There was no way I could deny the bond, I knew it in my bones. But I would never give up my connection with Nah'kaar. Never.

_"I'm so confused. It may be that my body has given way, but my mind is a mess. I don't know what to do."_ I spoke between sighs.

Nah'kaar said nothing for a long moment, so I opened my eyes to see his expression. Neon greens were already open and focused on me. Before I could say anything, I felt his hands leaving my face and going to my thighs, pulling and placing me on his lap as he headed for the bed.

I felt my back touch the soft fur in such a delicate way that I felt like a rare historical artifact. Then Nah'kaar stood beside me, pulling my body to his.

That was the best little shell of my life, I thought purring softly in approval. His tall, strong body gave me a sense of protection and security that immediately made my muscles relax. I could feel my butt against his abdomen, his chest on my back, his strong arms wrapping around my shoulders, his head resting on the top of mine as his jaws smelled and massaged my hair.

My God, how can anyone who does this say there are no loving feelings in him? I only felt love now, pure and undeniable, in every corner of this room. _It was just love._

* * *

Maybe it's been a few days, I wasn't sure, it was very difficult for a human to have any sense of time here in space, but I thought we had been on the ship for a long time. My time was divided between sleeping, eating, training with Nah'kaar no kehrite and avoiding Ke'nah.

Yes, avoid Ke'nah. That was one of the main goals, really. Regardless of having Nah'kaar's endorsement, I didn't feel good about being split between two yautjas. Even if my body ached, just as it would if it had been a phenomenal beating, every time I saw it through the aisles of the ship I was blatantly hiding me and not at all subtle.

How fearful I was. My parents would be ashamed of me.

_"But I think having two predators almost eight feet tall wanting me as a mate gives me the right to go crazy."_ I muttered to myself, adjusting my long boots around my knees.

I didn't even want to think about the physical issue of this double mating, too embarrassed for that. But the moral issue itself was already disturbing. On Earth it would be as if I had two husbands living a polygamy. And even disregarding the moral issues of the earth, for the Yautjas it was also taboo as they did not share partners. That is, the situation sucked from any angle.

At least I felt that I would have some kind of distraction from now on. A few minutes ago Nah'kaar had entered the room to inform me that we had reached our destination. He had also handed me a bundle of clothes, including a pair of boots. It took me a while to get everything right, but now looking at everything in my body, I was quite pleased with the end result. It was impossible not to compare myself to a not-so-badass version of 'Xena: Warrior Princess'.

The tight brown bodice around her breasts and abdomen looked like thick leather with some patterned carving patterns. The same kind of leather formed the short skirt, adorned in a way that reminded me of gladiators. The boots were knee-high, the material thicker than the bodice and skirt, with a few laces around it. There was still something like elbow pads, obviously protective for the area, plus fingerless gloves. With nothing to fix my hair, I chose to let it loose, completing the Xena look.

I might have been feeling sexy in this porn warrior outfit if I wasn't terrified at the thought of why Nah'kaar dressed me up like that.

Why couldn't I go with my normal clothes/bikini? Why wear this garment that, while shamefully provocative, was clearly reinforced to prevent damage? I couldn't believe Nah'kaar could trust that my training had been enough and think I was ready to face whatever dangers on this new planet. It could not be that.

Speaking of him, I looked to the side and found him finishing putting on his armor. For a second I was nervous about the memory of our first encounter in the woods, but tried to discard the memory, this was no time for that. Finishing putting his plasma shooter on his shoulder, then checking his wrist gauntlet with a concentration worthy of a samurai preparing for a fight. He was in his comfortable zone, visible.

He was every warrior right now wearing his full armor except for the mask. If it were possible he looked even bigger now, the weapons attached to the suit giving him a dangerous and deadly look. I wondered if Ke'nah was also in his prehunt ritual, noticing an annoying unease in me, a desire to be with him just as was with Nah'kaar.

Ignoring the feeling, I went to where Nah'kaar's mask was and caught it feeling its full weight and size. It was a mystery how he could carry it on his face without getting tired. Under Nah'kaar's sharp, intent gaze, I held out my hands with the mask, offering him in a gesture of strength and acceptance of what was to come. I hoped he understood.

Opening his jaws subtly, he lowered his head a little, staring at the floor, then lifting it again and looking at me. I was not an expert on Yautja nonverbal language, but it was clear that she accepted my gesture and had approved of it. Before pulling on the mask, however, he rested his forehead against mine once more. We stayed like that for a few seconds, until he walked away taking the mask and putting it on his face, connecting a few small tubes on its side.

It reminded me of something.

_"Can I breathe outside?"_

_"Sei-i, the atmosphere of this planet doesn't differ much from Yautja Prime, your lungs will adapt."_ He answered my question by going to the bedroom door, waving for me to follow him.

Although a little suspicious, I did not argue. Nah'kaar said he would take care of me, there was no reason to believe he would take me to a planet where I could suffocate to death.

We headed toward the entrance bay, finding Ke'nah already waiting for us. I controlled my legs that threatened to give way as soon as I saw him full in his armor. The mask on his hands, probably waiting to put on as soon as he was leaving. My hands itching to offer it just as I did to Nah'kaar, showing my acceptance to him. But too fearful to actually do.

After a few minutes where the three of us look at each other, Nah'kaar approached me.

_"We're just going to collect scraps of equipment, not kv'var. Still, some hostile creatures inhabit this planet. Stay close. We'll protect you, don't be afraid. Just don't back away, whatever happens."_

Shaking my head to show that I understood, I looked from him to Ke'nah noting that he had put on the mask during Nah'kaar's warning.

Satisfied with his message, Nah'kaar pushed a button on his handle that opened the doors and stepped out. Ke'nah stood where he was, looking with his head bowed to me. After a while I realized that he would only leave after me, so I ran after Nah'kaar.

My eyes burned a little, adjusting to the brightness of the place, unlike the orange shade of yautja prime and the gray of the ship. As I got used to it and could see without tearing, I realized that I was a little like Earth. A wet, forested, warm part of her. As if we were in the Amazon. Happy on the resemblance and searched for Nah'kaar, finding him a few steps ahead of me. Looking back, I made sure Ke'nah was in sight, too, and relaxed as I noticed that he was right behind me. Before moving on, Nah'kaar tightened his wrist grip again and with a series of lightning strikes the ship disappeared. Without time to be surprised by the action, I found myself between Nah'kaar and Ke'nah entering the forest.

I felt that they were both in their element, focused and attentive to everything, their footsteps making no sound, as if there was not even anyone there. Unlike mine, which made dry branches, leaves and stones creak under my weight. I snorted, and focused on trying to tread lightly, almost staying at my fingertips to avoid making noise. Behind me I could make out Ke'nah's laugh, the bastard had surely realized my intention. Staring at him mockingly, I showed the tongue and turned my attention to my steps.

Apart from the physical resemblance to a part of the earth, this place clearly had nothing human and normal about it. In the treetops I could hear noises, sometimes even screams, from animals I had never heard before. Sounds high and low, scary. My eyes fixed on the trees, searching for something that wasn't there, even if the sound proved otherwise. Completely tense, I jumped a little feeling a huge hand on my shoulder, thinking the worst.

_"Damn, does it cost to make a noise before?"_

This time Nah'kaar, who was ahead, joined Ke'nah's laughter even without turning around and seeing what had happened. He didn't have to, my reaction being enough.

Pressing my shoulder to keep me walking, Ke'nah followed behind me. Your presence making my body crawl. Without getting too attached to the sensations, I walked faster until I almost reached Nah'kaar's back.

For a while we just walked in silence, sometimes one of them would stop at a tree or stoop and study something on the ground that I couldn't see but that seemed to be important to them. To me, it was just a humid place with disturbing noises of dying animals. But humans were curious by nature, so even in fear, I found myself watching everything fascinated.

* * *

I can't tell since when I felt like peeing, but I've been holding it for a while. It was enough to be the weakest and unprepared in the environment, I did not want to be the one who complained the most either, not even holding on to a pee. But it was going from end of the bearable, my bladder aching and hindering my concentration. I would have to say something.

_"Guys, I need to stop a little."_ I spoke softly, to no one in particular. But they both stopped walking at once, Ke'nah behind me and Nah'kaar in front of me. Confused looks turned to where I was

_"Are you tired? Oomans get tired very fast."_

Nah'kaar grunted, making a remark about humans.

"_What? I'm not tired, we may not be tough as you, but we're not useless. I'm not tired yet, okay?"_ I spoke louder, offended by his comment.

Unshaken by my words, they continued to stare at me. _"Uh, that's something else. I ... I want ... I really need ..."_ I mumbled looking around in fear of other creatures listening to our strange conversation. _"I need to pee."_ I whispered.

Nah'kaar shifted his eyes to Ke'nah, both of them looking almost confused.

_"So do it."_ Ke'nah said, pointing to the ground under my feet, as if the whole issue was too easy to solve. I stared in horror at the place, then at him.

_"Here? Are you crazy?"_ My red beet face. _"I prefer behind some tree or bush. Somewhere more private."_

_"Oomanos are so weird."_ Ke'nah said, but was already heading deeper into the forest, waving for me to follow. I ran after him, too tight to reply his funny comment.

Satisfied with a specific tree, I motioned for him to stop and was already crouching behind her. Before I could remove my panties, I saw that Ke'nah was staring at me too curious for my comfort.

_"Ke'nah, can you turn around, please? Stay there, ahead. It won't be long."_ I said, gritting my teeth to contain the urge to release the pee. Reluctantly he snorted and walked away, giving me privacy.

Throwing her skirt up a little and finishing pushing her panties aside, I sighed happily relieving myself. I could cry with such joy.

After a while, I shook a little to clean myself, but the feeling was very uncomfortable.

_"Uh, Ke'nah, do you have some kind of paper or handkerchief to ..."_ My sentence died when I felt more than heard a movement beside me. My human survival alert immediately. I loosened my panties slowly, letting her return to her seat as I stared at the bush to my left, where the sound came from.

At first I saw nothing but damp leaves, but looking more closely I could make out a pair of yellow eyes among the branches. Holding my breath and avoiding sudden movements, I narrowed my eyes trying to see better. With a gurgling noise the creature shifted slightly between the leaves and approached, its head sticking out of the bush.

Ok, it was a huge head.

The face resembled a huge tiger, giant sharp teeth popping out of its mouth, a strange blue tongue came out between its teeth quickly, licking around its mouth. Broad, prancing ears, big yellow eyes. The reason he had hidden so well so far was clearly evident, his coat was black and camouflaged among the dark green leaves. From my awkward crouching position, his head was way above mine, maybe it would be my height if I was standing. But right above me, his yellow eyes were narrow and fixed on mine, a low and very scary growl coming out between his teeth. I was so fucked up.

_"Ke ... Ke'nah?"_ My voice came out shaky and whispered, but my eyes never leaving the giant cat in front of me. For some divine mercy this creature hadn't ripped my head yet, I didn't want to give it a chance now.

_"I'm seeing."_ Ke'nah's voice had never sounded so wonderful to me before than at that moment, I was so happy not to be alone with that animal. I soon saw three red triangle-shaped dots focus on the black tiger fur, looking for a better target. Completely oblivious to the approaching death, the animal continued to stare at me and, in a surprising gesture, lowered its body to the ground. Lying on the floor like a kitten waiting for a scratch behind his ears, he stared at me.

_"What the hell...?"_ I thought loudly as he shook his big head, pushing some alien insects from his ears, purring.

Still crouching with a huge and needy cat lying askingfor affection , a yautja by my side with the absolute certainty smelling my pee, I was paralyzed.

The triangular sight of Ke'nah's gun was still on the tiger, so I got up slowly and still nervous.

_"Fine, I don't think he wants to hurt me."_ As if he knew he was talking about him, the tiger stood on all fours. I was right, he was just a little bigger than me. Intimidating to a human, but much smaller than Ke'nah or Nah'kaar.

Looking at Ke'nah, the tiger growled, as if only now did he see it there. Ke'nah, in turn, growled louder behind the mask, making my body tremble in fear of the sound. The tiger, on the other hand, didn't look too shaken, preferring to circle in front of us seeming to think of his attack options. I could feel Ke'nah tensing in anticipation of a fight, a trophy to take home. I definitely didn't want to see this now.

_"Let's go, he won't attack. Let's go Ke'nah."_ I pulled his arm hard to make him move, which was no good. But to my great relief, the giant tiger gave Ke'nah a final growl, looked at me for a while, and walked back into the forest with a determined walk.

Looking very depressed at the prospect of a fight postponed , Ke'nah snorted and turned to me.

_"Next time I won't go out while doing your needs, An'ne. I hope you understand why now."_

I shook my head quickly in agreement.

_"We have to go back, Nah'kaar must be worried already."_ He said taking my hand in his, swallowing it completely. With a sigh, I looked back, making sure the tiger wasn't following us.

Life for a human on another planet was definitely not easy.


	12. Chapter 12

**_That's chapter twelve. I LOVED reading your comments, keep sending. I already have an idea how I would like to finish this story, it may not be long, but I would love to know your expectations and suggestions. Let's talk! I love reading your opinions. Anyway, enjoy ;)_**

* * *

After the incident with the alien tiger, which I had nicknamed Gomez in honor of my cat, our walk continued smoothly for a long time. The boys had collected most of the lost equipment, with only two pieces to be found. It seemed that the yautja who lost them here was pretty sloppy, even by my human standards. Nah'kaar and Ke'nah cursed him with every flaw found, annoyed by his incompetence.

Now we were on the banks of a giant waterfall that would make the waterfalls we humans know embarrassed. I couldn't even see where his fall began, it seemed endless. Where the absurd stream of water crashed violently below formed a large lake, with a soft layer of mist over the crystal clear water. Around it countless particles of glittering dust, like glitter, floated creating an unreal backdrop of the forest. Even the multicolored pebbles surrounding the lakeside seemed to glow a little.

The two predators didn't seem to care much about the stunning scene ahead, but I could barely breathe. And it wasn't even due to the humid and hot weather of the place. I felt that I had discovered an oasis, something very rare and beautiful, that deserved to be enjoyed the right way.

_"Wow ..."_ My mouth was open watching the sun shine behind the countless trees surrounding the waterfall, reflecting in the waters and creating a subtle rainbow around the lake.

_"Can I touch?" _I asked without taking my eyes off my oasis, pointing to the water.

_"Sei-i."_ I didn't even know which one answered me, my brain just registering the positive signal to continue.

Approaching a particularly large set of rocks and stones, I climbed one of them closer to the water. Sounds shallow, I thought as I saw the sandy bottom clearly. Resisting the urge to dive and cleanse the body, I just sank both hands into a shell in the water and brought it to my face.

_"Oh God, yes."_ I almost moaned, feeling the ice of water running down my face and down my neck. Damn, it was a wonderful contrast to the damp heat I had felt so far. I sank my hands back ready to repeat the refreshing dose, as I turned my head to see what my boys were up to.

What? **My boys?**

But neither was in the same place that had left them. Alarmed and still with her hands in the water, my eyes shifted wildly for them.

I gasped in surprise as my eyes rested on Ke'nah on a large rock higher up, on the other side of the lake. His body was crouching, knees apart with his elbows on them, his hands dangling forward. A very informal posture indeed. He still wore the mask, making it impossible for me to distinguish any emotion, but I knew from his posture and inclined head that his focus was on me.

Slowly I looked further down and found Nah'kaar casually leaning against a tree. One leg extended and the other bent against the tree trunk, arms crossed in front of the chest. The network with the collected equipment so far thrown at its totally forgotten side.

The fine hairs behind my neck lifting. Embarrassed, I looked back at my paralyzed hands in the water, suddenly unwilling to keep refreshing myself.

_"If you want you can come in, we'll watch."_

My startled eyes returned to Nah'kaar. He must be kidding. Was he really suggesting I take a shower - which included taking my clothes off - in front of Ke'nah? My cheeks grew hot at the thought. My traitorous body reacting positively even in the face of the absurdity of the situation. And they knew it.

I wanted to deny, in fact I knew I should deny without even considering. But some factors made me consider the insane suggestion.

First; I was fucking dead of heat. The humid but absurdly warm forest had made my body sticky with sweat. I had already sweated and dried. Sweaty and dried. And now a new sweat process had begun. A shower didn't sound bad to me.

Second; although we have waterfalls and forests on earth, something about this scenario made it obvious that this place was unique. An implied reminder that there was nothing terrestrial on this planet. It seemed wrong not to enjoy it in every way possible.

And third and not least; Fuck, I wanted that. My body even tingling at the thought of letting these two strong and unshakable predators see me shower while they watch. As a tease.

At what level of naughtiness did that put me?

I don't know how much time I had spent in my internal debate, but I felt in the air, along with the floating glitter, the willingness of the two warriors for me to say 'yes'.

Biting my lips and not believing what I was going to say, I looked at each other very slowly. _"Okay, but you have to promise you'll be watching until I'm done, well behaved."_

Ke'nah almost purred in approval, making his satisfaction with my positive response very clear. He knew it was a huge step I was taking toward him, maybe even bigger than I could handle, but now I had made up my mind.

Already Nah'kaar, clicked satisfied, and pointed with sharp claws that I should go to the shore of the lake. _"Don't go too deep, the current is strong there."_ Concern evident in his voice, even though his body was relaxed.

Waving, I got off the big rocks and headed for the lakeside. Once there I stretched one leg and slowly took off my boot, giving myself time to digest what was going on. My body was starting to tense with the shyness that arose but at the same time anxious and curious. Humans...

When the first boot came out, I took off the other, feeling barefoot the small pebbles against the sole of the foot tickling lightly. Laughing a little and rubbing my feet against them, I pulled on my gloves and elbow pads.

I took both hands to the waistband of my skirt, taking a deep breath and lowering it, leaving only my white cotton panties that I had seen better days.Trying with all my might not to think of the two great predators that were surely staring at me, I slowly undid the ties that bound the bodice to my bust and abdomen. It suddenly seemed that there was not enough air in the room and I found myself in a totally different heat than I felt until now. God, I was getting horny.

Dropping the leather bodice to the floor, I immediately put my hands up to my breasts, hiding them from the sight of the guys.

I heard two roars mingling in the background, but ignored it. Things would go my way and I had decided it would be like that, I wasn't going to take off my panties either. Besides, already had too much skin exposed for their appreciation, they had no right to complain.

With light and curious steps I advanced towards the water. My body prickled up and down as I felt the delicious freshness around my ankles, the good feeling making me go deeper. I stopped when the water was above my breasts, in an _illusion_ of privacy, as the water was crystal clear and them could see it all. But in a moment of carelessness and too wrapped in the icy sensation of water around my steaming body, I released my hands from my breasts and stretched them around the body enjoying the moment. God, it was too good.

Taking a subtle thrust I dove into the lake, opening my eyes underwater to enjoy the view. Fishlike things, though clearly not, swam around me, reminding me of the professional dives I had done on some trips on Earth. My arms rattled as I swam, the hair stretched around me fluctuating with movement, I was aware of everything. Unable to resist, I sank my hand around an amount of sand from the bottom, rising back to the surface with a clenched fist. Taking a deep breath, I opened my hand out of the water, seeing that although an amount of sand had dissolved during the climb, there was still a good amount there. It was funny because even though the texture was the same, it was not sandy in color, instead it was a green hue like my aunt's backyard grass. In the midst of the tiny grains, small bright dots stood out. It was very beautiful!

_"Boys, you need to see this!" _Excited as a child who has just thought of a fun joke, I searched for them both raising their hands with the sand.

Fuck, where are they? Not again. Nah'kaar was not in the tree and Ke'nah was not in the rock. This game of relocating was no longer fun. Turning my head from side to side I started to get nervous when I didn't find them.

I was alone? Were they looking for the rest of the missing equipment trusting that I would be safe here? But they promised they would watch, it is not possible that they had.

I jumped shaking my hand with the sand as I felt a huge hand on my waist, pulling my body back toward a very hard abdomen. Trembling with fright, I tilted my head back to meet Nah'kaar's green eyes facing down at me.

_"Nah'kaar, you promised you would be watching! What are you doing here?"_ I asked insulted for being deceived.

_"We don't break the promise, we're watching. Very watchful."_ His hoarse voice very convincing to my liking. But the one thing that really caught my eye was a little detail in the middle of your sentence. _We_. We are watching. We. FUCK, WHERE'S KE'NAH?

Very alarmed and afraid to look away to see if he was in front of me, I kept staring at the green eyes. My neck starting to hurt from keeping my head tilted back, but soon that detail forgotten as I felt Nah'kaar's chest support. I closed my eyes as I felt his claws lightly scratch my waist underwater, his obvious arousal above my ass.

Water covered my breasts, but for Nah'kaar it barely reached half her abdomen. It didn't harm the feel of his hands on me, it actually amplified it, it was almost an aphrodisiac. Even under the water I felt my body responding and my core starting to throb with excitement.

I felt more than heard a low growl that made me open my eyes, finding Nah'kaar's greens still fixed on mine. My head resting on his body. But I knew it wasn't him who growled, I knew because at that moment something inside of me seemed to relax in a way that only happened near Ke'nah. As if my body instinctively acknowledged his presence.

Even knowing, actually feeling, that he was in front of me, I didn't dare take my eyes off Nah'kaar. Needing to see his reaction to it, unable to do or allow anything he wasn't comfortable with. But to my surprise - and a little to my dread as well - I saw with agonizing slowness his pupils dilate, bathing the green in a black sea showing how excited he was. The air rushed past my lips in quick puffs, my heart beating like the wings of a hummingbird, each individual cell that together forms the structural unity of my body, vibrating in anticipation.

Feeling a shadow fall over my body, I let my head go forward as I looked at Ke'nah, very tall and very naked just inches from me. Unlike minutes ago where my breath came in uncontrollable bursts, I didn't even breathe anymore.

Fuck, was this really happening to me?

Red eyes were dark, just like Nah'kaar's. His dark green chest slowly rising and falling, making each muscle even more evident. The cracked abdomen a little lighter than the rest of the body and, before my eyes could go down just a little more, I gasped and looked up, too afraid to take this step.

_"Why ... why are you without any clothes on?"_ My voice came out fragile and small, whispered.

A large green hand with black claws came to my face, pulling some damp strands away as it caressed my cheek. _"Because let's cool off, An'ne. Just like you."_ Ke'nah said.

As if to prove it, behind me Nah'kaar took his hands from my waist and walked deeper, dangerously close to where the giant cascade of water collided. I watched until he disappeared behind the thick mist that the waterfall formed.

Turning my gaze to Ke'nah I realized that he had come even closer while I was distracted, my eyes on the line of his abdomen. His hands went to my shoulders massaging them lightly, I still unable to look up from his abdomen but feeling every hair along my body shiver with the contact. His claws slowly moved down my arms to my hands, pulling them out of the water and into his strong chest. I felt under a strange spell, unable to react and go against anything this great predator wanted from me.

Releasing my hands from his, he straightened his posture, puffing his chest a little in a display of his strength. So Yautja. I giggled and shook my head, but allowed myself to smooth the taut muscles of his belly and chest. My fingers ran down each scar, skirting its edges and wondering what had caused them. Ke'nah purred with satisfaction, his hand closing around my neck, tilting my head back so that my gaze was on his.

_"That smell again."_ From his voice he sounded disturbed, almost aching as his jaws spread sucking the air around us. _"Pauk, it's disturbing."_

God, could he smell my arousal even though I was underwater?

Before I could think of any answers, Nah'kaar emerged from the bottom of the lake looking very alert looking at the trees. Ke'nah suddenly stopped with his caresses on my neck and imitated his gesture. They both clicked on each other in a conversation I didn't understand.

_"Hey, is everything ok?"_ I spoke softly, for safety.

_"An'ne, get out and get dressed."_ Nah'kaar's voice sounded beside me, with no room for any discussion. Ke'nah walked away, going into his own armor. He had a wonderful ass. I shook my head and ran to where my clothes were, again covering my breasts to prevent them from seeing too much. Not that it made sense, the water too crystal clear that they hadn't seen it all before, but I liked to think that I had some modesty left.

I quickly put on the bodice, tying the laces anyway. I did the same with the skirt and the boots, deep down feeling pretty proud of myself doing it that quickly, the elbows and gloves being easier. When I turned both Nah'kaar and Ke'nah were ready, both putting on the masks at the same time. I snorted contemptuously, so they managed to wear the armor in record time?

A suspicious movement in a tree in front of us caught my eye, the two beside me had already noticed and were growling low. Whatever it was, it was no good thing. Nah'kaar pulled me behind his body, but my curiosity won out and my head came to the side to see what was on the tree.

As in a horror movie, I saw something slip from the tree, something like a long, gooey tentacle. I widened my eyes in horror, watching more tentacles join the first as it descended from the tree to the ground. His giant, scaly body was basically a ball, which must have been his head - or his whole body, I don't know - and from it came several tentacles. Being literal, the thing resembled an octopus. But clearly it was not, and I came to that conclusion with one small detail in mind: OCTOPUSES ARE NOT IN TREES.

In addition, its tentacles were formed by several teeth and thorns in its length, on top of the huge round head had two long horns. In her face were two narrow eyes that barely appeared amid her scaly red skin and a very large and very scary mouth that looked like a vortex with countless rows of teeth, like the teeth of a shark.

Okay, the creature had come straight out of a horror movie.

Thinking of turning my body behind Nah'kaar's to protect me, I let out a startled scream as Ke'nah rushed toward the creature, who roared as he approached.

_"Fuck, why didn't he use the plasma cannon from here?"_ I asked Nah'kaar desperately, suddenly very afraid for Ke'nah, though he flew over the bizarre alien octopus with a ferocity worthy of a Predator.

_"Trophy."_ Nah'kaar answered, as if all the answer I needed was this. But I didn't have time to complain, as Nah'kaar jerked me aside, throwing a kind of _shuriken_ that tore at least three huge tentacles from a new octopus that appeared behind us. But the octopus still had many other tentacles. Coming toward Nah'kaar much faster than I would think I a deficient octopus would be able to, he released a substance into the air that made Nah'kaar violently shake his head, seemingly dizzy.

That was all the distraction he needed, for as soon as the octopus realized that Nah'kaar had taken his attention from me for a few seconds, he turned toward me and bellowed. But looking at something behind my shoulder, the octopus turned his attention to Nah'kaar, ready to continue the fight. Too frozen to focus on what the monster had looked behind me, I just saw through my peripheral vision another huge tentacle begin to circle my body.

My God, how many of these things were there?

Very scared and panicked, the only thing my brain registered at that moment was the need to get out of there, so gathering my courage I dodged before the great thorny tentacle closed over me and ran. Tree branches and countless leaves thudded against my body as I ran through the forest, in the background I could identify two very familiar roars. Ke'nah and Nah'kaar. Shit, they didn't look happy. But nothing terrified me more than the supernatural noise behind me, the sinister octopus just a few feet from reaching me as it screamed a bizarre, high-pitched sound. So I ran faster, faster, until my lungs burned.

When I reached a huge clearing I looked back but could see no sign of the octopus. But instead of giving me relief, I was even more anguished. The sounds of cracking dry branches, crushed leaves, and something crawling on the floor were everywhere, leaving me alarmed and tense looking everywhere. I knew he was there, even if I couldn't see him. I picked up a large, firm branch that was lying nearby and held it in front of the body, though what I really wanted was Nah'kaar's plasma cannon. Fuck the trophy, I want to blow the head off this thing.

And then he appeared, his tentacles full of teeth and thorns dragging him toward me with a grace that I could appreciate if I wasn't facing the possibility of my own death. I didn't know what the fuck I was going to do against it using a single stick, but I wasn't going to die without trying, so I parted my legs a little to get firmer and lifted the ready-to-attack stick. But it wasn't necessary, for with a loud, loud growl something jumped against his strange body, knocking him over and taking his attention from me.

I was shocked looking at the alien tiger from before, its agile and deadly body circling the octopus, growling and seeking an opening to attack again. He was defending me.

The octopus recovered from the fall and quickly prepared for the fight. The tentacles trying to close in on the tiger's body anyway, but the cat was too agile to allow. Until, in a stroke of luck, the side of a tentacle slammed into the tiger's belly, throwing it into a large tree. He hit a thud so loud it went straight to my heart, making me gasp and worry. He could not die, he was my savior now.

_"You son of a bitch, don't hurt my cat!"_

For some reason that I really didn't want to consider at the moment, I picked up a considerably large rock from the ground and, with all my might, threw it against the octopus's back to get his attention. Since your attention was on me and not my cat,I was running and shouting toward him with my long branch in hand. And that was the distraction my kitty needed, for before the octopus could reach me, I saw her nimble body jump and leap at the junction of its huge head and tentacles. Long, sharp fangs closed against a specific point while the claws of his paws kept the larger body beneath him as still as possible.

After a few agonizing moments where the tentacles rolled back and forth trying to hit the cat, the octopus gave way. The huge reddish body fell to the ground with a dry thud, the tiger on top. Only when he was certain the animal was indeed dead did he release its fangs from his body, licking its teeth with a strange bright purple blood.

_"Gomez ..."_ I muttered too puzzled, too grateful, too proud of this giant cat. Tilting the big black head in confusion in my direction. We stared at each other, me in a deep state of thanks and appreciation to this creature, him waiting for some kind of permission to approach. I don't know how I knew it, the more I knew it. Deciding for both of us, I walked over to him.

_"You probably don't understand me, but I need to thank you. Thank you very, very much. That thing would have eaten me, no doubt. Thank you very much."_ I said looking into his yellow eyes, his head above mine. As if understanding my thanks, he purred and rubbed his head against the side of my face and neck in an obvious feline caress. As soon as I recovered from the shock of the action, I began to laugh, tickling.

_"Okay, fine. What can I do to repay you?" _Taking his head close to mine, he slowly circled my body, lying at my feet and starting to lick his paws. And that was when I looked up to find Nah'kaar and Ke'nah standing watching the strange interaction between the two of us.

_"Uh, I think I got a kitten."_

_"Do not even think about it."_ Nah'kaar growled understandingly.

_"What? He saved my life! Any animal that saves a human's life is worthy of his attention, I'm sure."_

_"We saw."_ Ke'nah grunted, looking very upset at the fact.

_"Wait, did you see? You mean you were here all the time watching my desperation and you didn't even think about showing up and offering help?"_

_"Not all the time, we arrived when the animal was already attacking. We waited, it was his prey. Not ours."_ I looked at Ke'nah as he spoke, now realizing the reason for his indignation. They wanted to fight more. But they could not interfere in the fight of another hunter, even if it is of another species.

_"Huh, so did you guys get your trophies?"_ And, as if in a heartbeat, the two emerged from their melancholy state and swelled proudly. Men.

_"Four trophies."_

_"Wow! Two more creatures appeared after those? Dammit!"_ My surprise seemed to make them even more proud. _"So later I want to see your trophies, if it's okay to you guys."_ I wanted to laugh at the purr that started coming out of both at the same time, although it seemed neither of them had noticed.

Throughout this conversation, Gomez was still licking at my feet, looking very bored with the two predators in front of us.

_"He is submissive to you. He is a living trophy."_ I glanced at Nah'kaar, digesting his words.

_"Are__ you saying I can stay with him?"_ I have already begun to feel a bubbling emotion coursing through my body, like a child who has just received the most anticipated gift of all.

_"Sei-i. It's disrespectful to take another's trophy, it's yours by right."_

_"Did you hear that? You're coming with us, buddy!"_ I spoke excitedly to the tiger, stroking its ears. Instead, he lay on his back in a position so exposed and defenseless that he didn't even seem to be that cruel killer a few minutes ago. So cute.

Ke'nah snorted in disgust at the sight of my tiger's reaction.

_"Come on, we already know where the last two missing equipment are. We'll be back soon."_

I heard Nah'kaar's thick voice, irrefutable. Then I stood, Gomez following my movements and stretching his own body. We formed a strange line, a predator in front, a small human and her bizarre giant cat in the middle, another predator in the back.

We were an unconventional family.

* * *

One of the equipment had already been collected and now we were heading for the second. My legs hurt and my _'not-so-fuck-like-a-predator'_ human body was beginning to show clear signs of tiredness, but I refused to complain or ask to stop for a while. I was proud and wouldn't give up on him that quickly. But of course the two warriors with me had already realized this, both because I had started to limp a little, and the frequency of my heartbeat and breathing.

_"Let's stop for a while."_ Ke'nah said from the end of the line. Looking at him, I shook my head. _"No need, I'm fine, we can go on." _Ke'nah growled a little and muttered something like 'ooman' and 'stubborn', but didn't insist.

Gomez, who was beside me, bowed his head a little toward me and poked my shoulders with her as he growled low. _"Sorry, I didn't understand,"_ I said confused. Showing teeth a little in annoyance, he stopped walking and circled my body again, leaving the two very tense predators staring at him. Oblivious to that, Gomez stopped spinning and lowered his weight on all fours, turning his head to face me.

_"Do you want to give me a lift?"_ The cat just grunted and shook his body slightly, showing that I should go up. _"Ah, ok, I think"_. Looking at Nah'kaar and Ke'nah, who only nodded a little, I threw one leg over his large body, balancing myself with the other. It was, without a doubt, embarrassing. But it wasn't all bad at all. After sitting as comfortably as the situation allowed, I brought my hands to the base of his downy neck, holding and indicating that he could start walking. Gomez got up and took small steps, as if showing me everything was fine.

_"Alright, we can go on."_ I informed everyone and soon we returned to our walk that it was certainly much more comfortable for me now. In fact after a while in the same sitting position in Gomez, I was confident enough to lay my head against your neck with soft fur. He began to purr as he walked, making his body shake in a reassuring way and lull me toward a sweet sleep.

Before I could sleep, though, I could see Nah'kaar grab the last of the missing gear and haul it with the others.

Mission Accomplished.

* * *

_I ran in total despair, completely aware that my life depended on it. The corridor floor was dirty with my bloody footprints, the walls marked in red where my hands had touched._

_Behind me a deafening roar that made me cry even more, my desperation reaching new levels as I struggled to find a place to hide. I felt like I was coming to an end. No matter what I do, how much I fight, that will be my end. In the hands of this monster._

_With my Tiger Guardian torn apart in the room, I was alone with this Predator._

_It was the end._


	13. Chapter 13

**_First, how are you? Then I have something to say about this chapter: PURE SEX! From the beginning to the end, if you don't like this kind of content (although the fic rating already makes it clear that such situations will be common here) I suggest you skip this chapter. But if you like, naughty, take it! kkkkkk_****_ps: Writing sex scenes in another language is even more complicated than writing anything else! Sorry if you find many errors, I did my best. Anyway, then tell me what you think, I was embarrassed to write it kkkkkk_****_kisses_**

* * *

_"An'ne"._ I woke up being shaken in a not too delicate way by Ke'nah. It was hard to breathe and sweat trickled from my temples to my neck, every moment of the scary dream returning to my mind as if it were reality.

Still confused and disturbed, I stared at Ke'nah, who was crouched beside the fur bed, his hands around my shoulders and head tilted in concern. _"It's fine, it was just a nightmare. I'm fine."_ I said to calm him down, but deep down what I wanted was to convince myself of that too.

Helping me to sit on the huge bed, he stood between my spread legs, still crouching. The fur bed was taller than a standard human bed, which left my feet dangling far off the floor while I was sitting, but even crouching Ke'nah was still taller than me. _"Are you sure it's ok?"_ His low whispered voice made me face him, his fingers stroking my left cheek.

If there was one thing I had learned living this time among the Yautjas, it was that they showed no weakness to anyone. Not for the younger, much less for the older. They lived their code day after day, maintaining the stance of strong and unshakable warriors and hunters, with no room to show feelings or weaknesses.

As a human, used to living in a society that values emotions like; compassion, love, affection, kindness, was, and yet it is very difficult to accept being with creatures who so vehemently deny any sentimental interaction. But I was learning to see these feelings between the lines, in the small details. As if by Ke'nah's red gaze, which even firm and resolute, exuded worry. Or the way his finger slid gently across my face in a soothing caress. Even Nah'kaar, with his arrogance and stubbornness in denying emotions, implied how much he cared about me. Sometimes more than implied.

_"Yes I'm fine."_ I let out a slight breath and licked my lips, my hands closing around Ke'nah's much larger ones, one on my face and the other on neck, in that gesture that was affectionate and possessive at the same time. _"Where is Nah'kaar?"_ I asked a little curiously, not understanding why we were alone.

_"Finishing cleaning up his trophies."_ Without further information, he looked away from mine, going to where his hand closed completely around my neck. Instinctively I dropped my hand from his so he could appreciate what he wanted without hindrance. His head went from side to side, fingers stroking and pressing into the sensitive flesh of that area. I didn't know what he was looking for, but his concentration and fascination was evident as he saw the contrast of his dark green skin against mine much lighter.

When at last his thumb found a hard pulsing artery with my heartbeat, he seemed to calm down and finish the search. I closed my eyes feeling the finger rise and fall, the throbbing pulse under his finger getting even stronger with the attention received. I narrowed my eyes, just enough to see his expression, and found him staring at the spot where his finger stroked, seeing the skin on my neck rise and fall with my heart rate.

Although most of the sweat had dried, I felt, with exact precision, a drop forming from my scalp and down to my face, following its path calmly to the neck where Ke'nah's hand was. His eyes followed her as if it were the last drop of water existing, making me embarrassed and even hotter. I opened my eyes as he tilted his face down make the dreadlocks sway, his long forked tongue sticking out of his mouth and licking the drop of sweat before it she descended further.

_"Mmmmm ..."_ Very embarrassed I found myself unable to hold back the moan that tore through my body, the feel of his wet, warm, half-rough tongue on my delicate skin being too much to bear. Snorting amused, Ke'nah used his thumb under my chin to tilt my head back, licking as much skin as he could in that position. I felt with perfect detail his tongue following the pattern of my throat, the wet and slightly rough surface scratching the skin in a way that made me clasp my hands on the bed furs.

I knew deep in my mind that I needed to interrupt, the direction we are getting more obvious by the second. And for some reason, this time I felt ready for it, both mind and body in agreement and aware of what it meant. But I was dirty and covered with sweat from both the mission we had and the nightmare. My feminine side refusing to have the first time with Ke'nah like that. Not that he would care...

_"Ke'nah, we...oh..."_ The fangs of his jaws closed between my shoulder and neck, scratching the spot as his tongue continued the attack. I needed to focus._"Please, Ke'nah..."_

_"Please what?"_ He asked growling near my ear. Struggling to remember what I was going to say, I held his shoulders. _"Please come take a shower with me."_ I knew there was no way he would let me go alone now, so I would combine the useful with the pleasant.

Stopping his torture with his tongue, he looked into my eyes, seeking confirmation that I was sure was there. _"Sei-i,"_ he growled as he wrapped his arms under my knees and scooped me up, my intimacy brushing his abdomen as I gasped in his face. His forehead coming against mine, reminding me of Nah'kaar. But not I thought about it too much, knowing that he was aware of everything and that we had already accepted the bond between Ke'nah and me.

Arriving in the large bathroom, he set me down, heading toward the shower to turn it on. I looked from the shower to the huge tub of blooming blue water on the other side, already undoing the bodice ties and taking off the rest of the clothes. I was nervous, but absolutely sure what I wanted. By the time Ke'nah came back to me, I was already without my skirt, without my gloves and elbow pads, on my way out of the bodice. Only now did I realize that he wore only the fabric around his hips. Embarrassed, I pulled the bodice down, doing the same with panties without thinking too hard not to lose my nerve.

I stood there staring at his breastplate, feeling the ends of my hair lightly brush the beginning of the curve of my butt, giving me goose bumps. Without delay, Ke'nah tugged at the only cloth that covered it, getting naked too. I widened my eyes in surprise, staring at his already erect cock. Even after sleeping with Nah'kaar a few times, I still found myself surprised by its size and thickness. But Ke'nah, if at all possible, seemed to be even thicker, though slightly smaller. I gasped blatantly, my hands shaking a little at my side.

Laughing proudly, he circled my body like I was, **in fact**, the prey and he the predator, joking before attacking. I felt his claws run down the pattern of my spine, scratching lightly from top to bottom, making my body shiver horny. Ke'nah ducked behind me until his jaws were in my hair, close to my ear.

_"If you don't control that smell, I'll lose control and fuck you before you're ready for it, An'ne."_

Fuck, I very much doubted I wasn't ready, but I thought I had better trust him. Waving quickly I rushed to the shower, stepping into the warm water at once, feeling my hair stick to my back as the water washed away the dirt on my body. Regardless of how good the feeling should be, I couldn't focus on it, my sex throbbing horny with the certainty of what would happen soon.

Opening his eyes slowly I saw him stepping into the shower, his huge body a little blurry with the local smoke but visible enough for me. The subtly scaly dark green skin glistened with the splashes of water, the countless muscles - some I didn't even know existed - stretched and prominent in every inch of the body. He looked like a work of art, something like a statue of Zeus, though much nicer. I couldn't complain about that, both he and Nah'kaar had the gift of make me drooling. And it wasn't just by mouth.

Walking over to him, suddenly very confident, I smoothed his chest and every bulging muscle in his abdomen, enjoying his strength. With his breathing getting a little faster, I noticed that he was losing control and I liked it. I stood on tiptoe to reach the top of the breastplate and kissed with open, wet lips every inch of skin that was available, licking from time to time. My big nails clawed hard at his lower abdomen, making sure it wouldn't hurt him even if wanted to. In return, I got a loud roar and two big hands squeezing my ass, pulling my body against his.

I moaned slyly, feeling the length of his cock in my belly, my hand slowly going to him and holding him. Growling and throwing his head back, he squeezed my ass tighter. Encouraged, I looked at my hand around his cock. God, I could barely close my fingers in half the width. Licking my lips, I brought my other hand to him so I could close both of them around and do it the right way. Slowly raised my hands to the tip and went down again, repeating the process and squeezing lightly. I felt the muscles of Ke'nah's thighs trembling as he said some things in his tongue.

Feeling more excited and powerful than ever, I lowered my body until I was staring at that huge green member. I wet my lips not believing what I was going to do, but too determined to back down. Feeling my breath against his cock, Ke'nah glanced down, looking very confused and suspicious. Her body tensed suddenly.

Of course they didn't know what it was, with mouths like theirs no wonder it was new.

_"Relax, you'll like it. I promise."_ I went down and raised my hands along his dick to soothe him until he nodded. Very slowly and looking into his eyes, which were now more black than red, I licked his large, wet head from pre-enjoyment. Ke'nah immediately holding an amount of my hair in one hand and leaning against the wall with the other, roaring loudly. Smiling sideways at him I licked a few more times, from the base to the tip, back and forth. When it was very luscious, I clenched my hands at the base, moving slowly as I licked only head, turning my tongue around it. Now not only Ke'nah's thighs trembled, but practically his whole body. His hand closed tightly on my wet hair.

Too excited, I opened my mouth wider and tried to suck his cock. Of course couldn't put it all in mouth, not even half of it, and mine lips hurt due to stretching, but it was worth it. The loud thud of Ke'nah's head on the wall behind him made it worth the effort. I sucked, licked, nibbled, and sucked as hard as I could, feeling my own arousal begin to trickle between thighs on hear him growl and curse.

I suddenly felt my head being pulled back and I looked confused at him. _"I want my seed inside you."_ He explained, breathing fast and hard, very animalistic. I was going to explain that he could come inside me that way, but I lost my words when Ke'nah bent down, kneeling and pushing me to the wall. Closing both hands at my ankles, he massaged the area and slowly climbed them up my legs, stopping at the curve of the butt. I was already panting and a little dizzy.

_"Hold on."_

_"What? AAAH!"_ I didn't have time to do anything, because as fast as I was warned, Ke'nah propelled my body up, throwing my legs over his shoulders. I held her dreadlocks somehow, feeling my sex very open and very exposed right in front of her jaws.

Oh God.

And then he stood up.

Clutching her head appendages I screamed as I realized how high up I was, with Ke'nah's head between her legs. It was his turn to laugh. Before I could complain, however, I felt his huge hands spread my legs a little wider to leave my pussy more open than it already was. Looking into my eyes, just as I had done, his long tongue came out of his mouth and gave me a long lick from just before the anus to the clitoris.

_"KE'NAH, FUCK!"_ I screamed utterly desperate without taking my eyes off his, the roughness of his tongue against my already very sensitive flesh making me almost cum over it. Very excited about my desperation, he kept rising and lowering his tongue against my clit, sometimes circling fast, sometimes slowly. His hand came out of my leg and went to my breast, scratching lightly and playing with the nipple, before closing his whole hand and squeezing.

With his other hand, he took the thumb that replaced the tongue torture on my clit, taking care of the claw. Meanwhile, his tongue descended to the dripping entrance, licking as hard as he could and looking at me with satisfaction. I had to break our eye contact and throw my head back moaning as I felt his long tongue make space between my tight, sensitive walls, going deep.

_"God__, please...'" _His thumb sliding in wet circles on my clit, his tongue darting in and out of my pussy making noises that left my cheeks in fire of shame, his warm hand squeezing my breast. I couldn't take it anymore. Gripping his dreadlocks even tighter, my entire body began a series of convulsions and tremors, my head slamming into the wall, eyes closed tightly as I screamed as the explosion overwhelmed me.

Still panting and shivering, I couldn't even recover from the orgasm because as the tremors began to subside, Ke'nah slid my body down the wall until my intimacy was level with his hip. My head hit his chest, things still spinning and shaking a little.

And with one quick, hard blow, his cock was inside me. I bit down hard on her shoulder, holding back a scream and feeling some blood enter my lips. But the bastard deserved it. I felt stretched to the limit, the sudden blow having caught me off guard. Tears streamed down my cheeks as my sex throbbed, both with excitement and pain.

Fuck, I felt his cock throb hard inside me, his veins bouncing as he swelled with lust. As much as it hurt, I felt my body react and contract involuntarily. Ke'nah's arms, which were under my ass, trembled as he panted like an animal above me, struggling not to move.

Recovering from the invasion, I looked up searching his eyes, feeling a trickle of green blood trickle from my lips to my chin. Growling softly, Ke'nah led a finger down the trail of blood, taking it back up, straight to my lips. Too wrapped up in that weird call, I let my tongue wrap around her finger, sucking the blood into my mouth. Ke'nah really roared in my face, but I didn't feel afraid. Despite the pain that his invasion had caused me, I felt complete now. My connection with Nah'kaar was completed and now with Ke'nah as well. That bond inside me, stronger than ever, glowing and burning inside. I felt that everything was right for the first time.

Still with his finger inside my mouth, I moved my hip forward, testing and feeling a hand squeeze my ass hard. Taking his finger from my mouth, Ke'nah rested his hand on the wall beside my head and slammed his hip against mine once. I grabbed his shoulder with one hand, the other wrapping one of the tubes around his head, pulling and hearing him growl.

Seeing that I was fine, he took out his cock almost completely, both of us looking down at the same time to see. His huge cock sprang up between my legs almost like magic, the dark green shining with my grooves and a thin trail of blood. But that was the least of it now. Slowly he penetrated me again, both of us looking at the way his cock stretched my entrance and disappeared through her. My throaty moan mingled with his growl on see that.

Soon his head was in the crook of my neck, long, hot puffs against my skin raising goose bumps and further heightening the sensations in my body as his cock went in and out in hard, deep thrusts. _"Pauk, An'ne,"_ he murmured hoarsely into my neck, making me moan loudly and roll on his cock. _"More, please, more..." _I asked desperately, crossing my feet behind his back, encouraging him to go faster. Taking his hand off the wall and holding my butt together with his other hand, he pulled my hip toward his ever faster, ever more needy one.

His jaws on my neck, sharp teeth biting my skin without really hurting, our bodies crashing into each other in an horny noise, my head spinning starting to feel that release coming in. I screamed loud enough to make sure that Nah'kaar could hear from anywhere on this ship, and it only excited me even more. The thought that he could hear my needy sounds, maybe even getting excited about it, made me growl and pull a tube from Ke'nah's hair tightly. His hip hit mine in an animalistic way now, leaving and entering in fast and hard, hands on my ass making me jump over his cock with each thrust.

Digging my nails into his strong shoulder I threw my head back as I screamed, my body shaking and clenching around Ke'nah. Amid a whirlwind of sensation, I felt his tongue pass the junction of my shoulder and neck, making his intention obvious. With the powerful orgasm still shaking my body, I tilted my head to the side, exposing the area to Ke'nah. His movements suddenly getting erratic and without a specific pattern, and I knew he was almost there. Seeing my neck exposed, he roared loudly and stuck his teeth into my skin as his cock swelled inside me, exploding hot liquid that leaked from inside mine cunt between my legs.

Trembling and feeling my neck throb, I looked up at him seeing that his head was still firmly between my neck. Feeling his huge, strong body trembling against mine gave me such a satisfied and proud feeling that I soon found myself kissing his shoulders and caressing his back.

Finally lifting his head from my shoulder, his red eyes landed on mine, looking at me like I was the best thing of his life. His inner teeth reddened with my blood, but strangely that didn't disgust me. In fact, I felt that this was the proof of our true and complete union.

Taking a few steps back, he placed us under the shower, turning the water back - that had stopped falling by itself at some point - on and washing the blood from my neck. Calmly and precisely, his hands smoothed my body, almost worshiping it. When he was satisfied with the wash, Ke'nah turned off the flow of water and took us in the shower without leaving my body. His huge hands caressing my back as he led us into the giant tub on the other side, with an expression that I could only classify as fun and naughty.

And it was then, _and only then_, that with a quick, startled glance at the tub, I realized that Nah'kaar was there, leaning casually against the edge. From the hip down covered by luminescent blue water. Some of the long dreadlocks falling in front of the big muscular chest. Long and very defined arms extended at the edge of the bathtub. Green eyes were dark and serious focused on me. I felt like a child caught by his parents doing something very wrong.

_"Did you… did you know he was here? Oh, God. Since when?"_ I gasped at Ke'nah, who just shrugged, as if it didn't matter if Nah'kaar was there or not watching him fuck me.

I was sure he knew all the time.

Embarrassed, annoyed, surprised and mostly hyperconscious of Ke'nah's cock still inside me, I felt my face turn impossibly red as we approached Nah'kaar.

When Ke'nah stepped into the tub, sitting up and lifting me off his lap, I swam a little to the far side, too embarrassed to be near either of them. But at no time did Nah'kaar take his eyes off mine, almost piercing my skull in the process, endowed with an expression I couldn't identify. It was like he wanted to fuck me. Or kill me. _Fuck me and kill me, maybe._ Either way, it made the fine hairs on my arms rise in tension.

Oblivious to what was happening, Ke'nah laid his head back on the edge of the pool with his eyes closed, looking so peaceful that I was jealous. I was in a panic.

No longer bearing the weight of Nah'kaar's gaze on me, I swam slowly toward her, feeling that this could be my end. But I would risk it. When I felt my arms touch her knees underwater, I stopped and waited for any action whatsoever.

For torturous seconds he just stared at me, making me nervous and feeling my heart thudding madly in my throat. But slowly his arms came out of the edge of the tub and closed around my waist under the water, pushing forward, showing that I should climb into his lap. More lively and relaxed, I readily obeyed. With one leg on either side, I felt his cock throb a little in front of my belly.

Oh, so he was very excited.

Unlike what I thought I would, he lowered his head to mine, the dreadlocks touching my breasts. With his jaws around my face, he was confused looking from my eyes to my lips. That's when I understood, he wanted to kiss me again, but it was still very new to him. So I needed to take the first step. My hands moved from his shoulders to his neck, holding and scratching as licked the inside of his mouth. After a slight growl, his tongue joined mine, sliding and licking my mouth.

I didn't know how, but I was sure Ke'nah was looking very interested and very curious. Soon I will introduce you to this, dear. But now my attention belonged to Nah'kaar.

Moaning softly, I felt his tongue leave my mouth, licking the side of my face, reaching for my ear. Already entering a new state of arousal, I gasped as his sharp teeth scraped my ear, closing against her and pulling slightly.

I felt his body go a little higher up the tub, letting his cock out as his hands went to my hips rubbing my luscious sex on his. He knew I didn't need much preparation, considering what had already happened. _And probably he was already aroused a long time ago_, I thought feeling his hard cock throb against my intimacy.

I ran my nails down his abdomen scratching and still rubbing me on his cock, feeling his growl quiver the skin of my neck. Reaching for his cock, I held on with one hand, making firm up and down movements as I lifted my hip and slowly sat on it. Nah'kaar's big hand circled my neck, squeezing subtly, forcing me to look into his eyes. I gasped and moaned, slowly feeling his cock slide into me, stretching again my inner walls that were beginning to recover from Ke'nah's invasion.

Reaching the end of his cock, I relaxed closing my eyes. But Nah'kaar's roar in my face and the stronger pressure in my neck made me open again, finding his face millimeters from mine. Our breaths together. His hand still tightening and smoothing my neck, the other gripping my breast as his hip thrust hard upward forcing me to move.

With my hands resting on his chest, I leaned my body forward, letting only my butt rise and fall along his cock. Forcing his thumb on my chin, he pushed my head back and lowered his own head to lick my breasts. My pussy wiggling and I bouncing his cock, a wet, luscious noise pouring through the bathroom.

Suddenly, not having enough of him, I braced my legs better on his sides and let my whole body bounce along his swollen cock. My legs leveraging and supporting the weight. Sweat began to run down the back of my neck.

_"Nah'kaar, damn that..."_ Laughing at my breasts, he let go of my throat, one finger going to my lips. Without thinking I licked, leaving it very wet. Satisfied, Nah'kaar led him to my clit, circling and pressing fast as I rode him.

_"Fuck!"_ I gripped his dreadlocks, pulling his head up again and tucking my face in his neck. My hips going down and up even faster with Nah'kaar's hands helping, throwing me up and down. Without much thought I closed my teeth on his neck, hearing a loud roar and his hand pulling my hair back, exposing my bloody mouth. Seeing his blooming green blood seep from my mouth, Nah'kaar immediately stuck his tongue between my lips, wasting nothing.

Suddenly I heard a growl that wasn't from Nah'kaar, behind me. Gathering all my self-control not to turn, I focused my eyes only on Nah'kaar. That was our moment. Ke'nah already had his.

But soon Nah'kaar was in my ear, his cock even more swollen in my pussy, proving her arousal. Startled, I heard her thick, murmured voice. _"Look what you do to him."_ Holding the side of my face, turning it around and making me find Ke'nah still leaning against the tub with one hand wrapped around his cock, rising and falling at the same speed as I jumped under Nah'kaar. I felt a surge of excitement take over my body, making me shiver and moan loudly. _"Look what you do to us."_ Still holding my face, Nah'kaar licked and lightly bit my neck as I watched Ke'nah open his panting jaws with his clenching hand, rising and falling on his cock as I jumped harder and faster over Nah'Kaar.

The pressure of his finger on my clit, Ke'nah touching looking straight at me, the huge pulsing member inside my pussy making me dizzy. Clenching a hand around Nah'kaar's hair, I said, _"I will, ah, I will, please..."_ Without taking my eyes off Ke'nah and holding Nah'kaar's face in the crook of my neck, I gasped and moaned hoarsely feeling my whole body tremble and throb. At the same time, Ke'nah roared loudly, an impressive amount thick cum coming out of his cock and wetting his hand. Nah'kaar roared in my neck fucking me so deep it hurt as it released his arousal inside me, thick and hot and seeping from my pussy. Our sounds of release mingling until they disappear into the air, leaving only a thick smell of sex in the room.

Fuck, the best experience of my life.

We were quiet for a long time, hearing only our breaths echo through the room. I couldn't even move my little finger, feeling every ounce of my body exhausted and unable to do anything. Luckily, I had Nah'kaar for that and, after recovering, he got out of my body, pulling me far enough away to clean me and clean himself. Ke'nah doing the same a little farther.

Soon I was back on his lap as he dried me and carried us to bed. A loud yawn coming out of my mouth. He laid me on the skins of the bed and I soon covered myself, feeling him lie behind me and pull my body against his.

Feeling my eyelids growing heavy with sleep, I saw Ke'nah heading toward the exit door, which made me open my eyes in alarm.

_"Hey, Ke'nah, where are you going?"_ He said nothing, choosing to just look at me looking surprised.

Did he think I was going to let him fuck me and leave?

_"Come on, don't make me go there and drag you here by the hair."_ I said laughing a little and snuggling better against Nah'kaar, who seemed very oblivious and uninterested in what was happening.

After a moment of looking at me and seeming to debate and options, Ke'nah headed for the giant bed, stopping in front of her thinking about the best way to lie down. Apparently having made up his mind, he lay on his back, arms upright at his sides. Looking like a robot. Laughing even harder, I put a small hand between his much larger one and laid my head on his shoulder. The rest of my body pressed tightly against Nah'kaar's. Gradually Ke'nah relaxed under my touch, closing his eyes and squeezing my hand with his own. Gradually I felt myself falling into a peaceful sleep, listening to the sound of my companions' steady breaths.

Yeah, I could get used to it.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**_It took me a little longer than usual, but here I am! Without your comments I get discouraged from writing, so if you want another quick chapter, you know ... comment! Enjoy, kids ;)_**

* * *

The ride back to Yautja Prime was smooth, where I was torn between paying attention to my mates and interacting with my _Guardian Tiger_, as Ke'nah and Nah'kaar decided to name him. By my choice we had not had sex again, I knew that the three of us needed to think and digest everything it happened, and if we had sex all the time, it would hardly happen. At first they both became grumpy and stressed, but deep down they both knew I was right.

Besides, there was an issue that was eating away at me. The acceptance of Yautja society to our love triangle. The thought that we could become local freaks discouraged me, but the thought that the two could be ridiculed and diminished, perhaps even putting in doubt all the reputation and honor they have gained over the years, was killing me from within.

Sighing heavily, I tipped my head back, slamming into the metal wall of the elevator. I felt three sets of heavy, fixed eyes on me, but ignored the best I could, still with my eyes closed.

_"When will we meet the Elders?"_ I asked, hoping either of them would answer me, feeling Gomez rub his big head with soft hair on my legs to calm me down.

"_Even today. We need to report the mission, hand over the remains of the equipment and -"_

_"And inform them of our situation, I know."_ I interrupted Nah'kaar, muttering irritably. _"Aren't you the least bit worried about that?"_ I spoke already getting off the elevator, Gomez following me tediously, going to the center of the great room in the house.

Nah'kaar growled a little from the elevator, probably irritated by my audacity to interrupt him and turn his back on him. Ke'nah, on the other hand, just walked over to the huge leather sofa and dropped his weight there, sitting back and looking at me._"I'm not worried, the Elders are already aware of our bond and their connection with Nah'kaar. There is no reason to think that they will be surprised to learn that we have completed the mating."_

Feeling my face catch fire at such a direct answer, I stared at Ke'nah, noticing that his English was improving absurdly fast, was he studying in hiding or something? Returning my gaze, he just shrugged. _"Ok...But I'm not talking about the Elders. I refer to the rest of the Yautjas, from all of society. You yourself said that it is extremely unusual for two Yautjas to dispute the same woman. How will it be when everyone knows that the three of us are in the same...you know... relationship?"_

Looking annoyed at to have a wild animal rubbing the body against its very valuable fur rug, Nah'kaar looked away from the tiger _\- innocently lying licking itself -_ and moved closer, placing his hands on my shoulders in a soothing gesture. _"The only opinions that really matter are those coming from one of the three of us or the Elders. Other than that, An'ne, the rest of society can think whatever it wants. It won't make a difference."_ Each word is spoken slowly in a rude English with a strong Yautja accent.

I didn't see things that way, but decided to give in, for the sake of my nerves.

Nodding my head, I took his big hand and pulled him to the couch, intending to relax just before the big meeting with the Elders. Sitting in the midst of two giants, I reached for each of them, gently caressing their knuckles with their fingertips as I rested my head on the back of the couch.

I was almost totally relaxed when I felt Ke'nah's jaws caress my hair, his strong breath shaking the strands and warming my head. Nah'kaar had somehow gotten away from my hand and was now stroking my thigh from top to bottom. Although I still had my head tilted back and my eyes closed, I was suddenly very aware of everything, on full alert.

_"Why do you smell different these past few days?"_ Ke'nah asked, dragging the jaws of my hair to my neck, sniffing something. Beside me, Nah'kaar laughed hoarsely, smoothing his hand higher, dangerously close to the space between my thighs. _"Ooman females go through this time of the month when hormone levels vary a lot before the menstrual period."_ I straightened my head, looking in horror at Nah'kaar, not believing what I was hearing. _"During that time their scent gets stronger and more irresistible. To us, it's like she's at the height of the mating period."_ As I stared shocked at Nah'kaar, wondering since when he had become a gynecologist, Ke'nah listened very attentively and eager to learn, as if Nah'kaar was a wise _Jedi_ and he a _Padawan_.

Before Ke'nah could ask any other embarrassing questions about my menstrual period, I intervened. _"Hey, hey, hey... let's stop talking about that, okay?"_ But deep down I wondered if they could be right. Since coming to this planet, by my calculations well over a month ago, I haven't had my period. My cycle was never regular, in a few months it didn't even come. But that would explain my irritation and sensitivity to everything in recent days.

_"Uh, but just out of curiosity, how do you know these things, Nah'kaar?"_ He looked at me amused, still stroking my leg. _"Since I decided to keep you, I have been doing research and informing myself to better understand you. And besides, by order of the clan leader, I have already participated in some lectures given by Yautja doctors and scientists on reproduction and fertility in relation to the ooman females."_ He concluded as his sharp long claws played with my knee, watching my skin crawl.

At that moment I forgot the strangeness of the subject, my senses focused on the sensations Ke'nah caused breathing in my neck and Nah'kaar's claws on my leg.

Embarrassed, I turned my head, only to be face to face with Ke'nah. His strong breath hit my face, reminding me of the scent of wet leaves on a rainy day. I didn't know how I associated it, but that's exactly what came to my mind. Dizzily, I looked from her jaws and very sharp inner teeth to the red eyes. The dark green skin of his face made them even brighter and more flashy. One of my hands went back, finding Nah'kaar's face and pulling it to my neck, no way I wanted him to feel left out. The other hand went to Ke'nah's shoulder, rising, squeezing and smoothing to the neck as my mouth drew closer to his jaws.

_"It's already part of my routine to want both of you."_ I took a deep breath, telling them both. Nah'kaar growled at my neck, licking throbbing artery that made me shiver slightly. Ke'nah opened his purring jaws and I took the opportunity to fit my cheek between them, softly kissing your teeth, then the sensitive flesh around them, then teeth again. When Ke'nah was already impatient, purring hard, I licked the whole row of teeth at once. Instinctively, his long tongue licked mine, testing the touch. I let him take over, licking and touching every corner of my mouth, almost reaching my throat.

With a suck on his tongue, I pulled my face away and looked at him. His four jaws were loose, completely relaxed, trembling slightly at the tips. I bit my lip, knowing that it showed how much he was delivered. _Delivered to me_. Fuck, such a huge and deadly predator, delivered to a little human? This realization would make any woman feel powerful.

Feeling brave, I turned my head, bringing my lips to Nah'kaar. Quickly understanding my intent, he found me halfway, his jaws already parting as his tongue darted out and gave a long lick on my parted lips before I even reached his mouth.

Ah, so he wanted to play?

Smiling sideways, feeling my lips wet and my pride affected, my mouth went to the chin hidden between the jaws. There I bit down using more force than I'd use with a human, hearing him growl, then licked from the bottom to the top where his teeth were. As soon as his tongue tried to tame me again, I pulled away, making him gasp and look at me very seriously. After just teasing him, I finally wrapped my lips around your forked tongue, sucking and twirling my own tongue around her.

As I pulled away, I noticed that Nah'kaar was the same as Ke'nah. Almost hypnotized.

And it was then that something on Nah'kaar's wrist gauntlet whistled, making him growl irritably and look away from mine. Ke'nah snorted beside me, apparently already guessing what it was.

_"We need to go, the clan leader already knows we're here."_ Obviously annoyed at being interrupted, Nah'kaar got up from the couch and reached for me. And I, who was beginning to feel relaxed, became tense again as I remembered the discussion we would soon have with the elders. Swallowing hard, I took your hand and stood up as well. The short skirt getting a little tangled between the legs, which made the two yautjas immediately look at the place.

_"Focus, guys, focus."_ I said laughing and going to the front door, making sure that the ropes of my clothes were tied to my arms and legs, I didn't want to carbonize outside.

_"Gomez, this time you stay here, okay? We have some serious issues to resolve today."_ I explained by waving my hand at the giant tiger as if he were a human who could understand me. In return, I gained only a loud yawn and a bored look from the cat. But he lay still when I pulled away, showing that he understood enough.

Satisfied, I followed my companions out of the house.

* * *

Soon we were on the streets, among some other Yautjas, heading toward the Elders' building. Nah'kaar's hand closed tightly around my neck, almost guiding me along the way, making me feel like a dog on a leash. But that was Nah'kaar's way of showing everyone that he had control over the situation, that he had control over me. Everything for yautjas was about strength and honor. That would be no different.

Ke'nah came from my other side, for some reason respecting Nah'kaar's right to assert his claim to me. But even without touching me, everything in his stance oozed possessiveness. Anyone, miles away, would see how close he was to me, especially by the standards of his cold, individualistic species. His intimidating height shadowed my body, the back of his hand brushing my arm from time to time to show he was there.

I can't say that their closeness bothered me, but I was already too emotionally involved to make good judgments. And seeing some yautjas staring at us almost with disgust, opening their jaws and showing hostility, or just shaking their heads in disapproval, I felt small and dirty. As if all my insecurities about society's opinion of our relationship returned in full force. The inconsistency of the unnatural situation I was in, my inner fears hidden so deep in me that I thought I had forgotten them, returning like a phoenix from the ashes.

When my parents passed away, something inside me was gone with them. Something big. I was no longer the fearless girl, able to reach the world if I wanted to. The post-tragedy Anne was just a reflection of what it once was, exuding insecurity and fear. It made my uncles desperate not knowing what to do. Since then I have been attending a psychologist, more at their insistence than willingly. But the visits had done me good, over the years I felt more controlled and almost normal.

And that's when Nah'kaar came into my life, tearing down my painfully erected walls over the years. I struggled to be strong, to get used to this new life. And now I really feel that I fit in here, in a bizarre and not coherent way. But this insecure, traumatized dark side seems to dominate my mind most of the time. Just like now, getting so many critical and angry glances.

Feeling my tension, Nah'kaar's hand pressed lightly on my neck, his thumb caressing my jaw. Completely unlike his soft, gentle touch, his upright, confident body posture exuded a silent challenge to anyone brave enough say anything. Ke'nah acting the same way, looking straight into the eyes of everyone who stared at us.

Why can't I do the same? Why do I feel so insecure?

In an even more humiliating and low gesture, I focused my gaze on the floor, too weak to face anything else. I knew I should lift my head, I knew I should be smiling sideways causing anyone to come and challenge us. Because, damn, with two huge predators by my side I didn't need to fear any of those accusing glances. I knew that. My rational side fully aware of this reality. And yet I felt that something was pulling me down.

I needed to face my demons, but it wouldn't be today.

* * *

Each time I was in front of this yautja, he seemed bigger and more intimidating. Their dreadlocks surpassed those of Nah'kaar, reaching the belly muscles, the color was also different. The tubes, instead of black as my companions, were gray, showing their age and experience. But other than that, there was nothing that could reveal his old age. Quite the contrary, apparently the older, stronger and taller they got. This Elder was the perfect example of this.

His four jaw tusks were larger. The longer and larger internal teeth, with two fangs (which I thought were the canines) calling attention because they are pointed and much longer than the others. Small black thorns on the sides of your face, just above the eyes. Bright and severe icy blue eyes. The color of the skin divided between brown and beige stretched under so many muscles, covered by a few pieces of armor, and on his back a long red cloak, completing his _"big boss"_ look.

In fact, he didn't look old at all to me.

I swallowed my accumulated saliva, noticing just now how nervous and half-petrified I was staring at the old man. Not that the other four sitting in the chairs around you weren't intimidating, I'm sure if they are in this position, that's why they deserved it. But this middle guy, Jesus, he made my legs tremble with fear just at the look.

I clasped both hands in front of my body nervously as I looked down at the floor and felt Nah'kaar and Ke'nah beside me clicking and grunting talking to the intimidating Elder.

_"Very well, since the marking was performed as proof that the female belongs to both of you ..."_ I looked quickly and amazed at the old man. Did he speak my language all the time? And even so he talked in yautja on our last meetings?

_"We come back to the rarity of this situation. As you all know, the Elders do not interfere with the actions of our people, we only govern basic laws and see to it that our honor is not tarnished with some details." _He stood up and paced in front of us thoughtfully, with a fluidity totally contrary to his size, his huge feet not even make a sound clattering to the floor.

_"We do not interfere with the way our warriors act, think and express themselves, as long as it does not conflict with our laws and codes of honor. Therefore, regardless of our approval your union, we cannot oblige or even encourage approval of the rest of society. As has been said, this situation is rare and even considered taboo for most of our people. Don't expect it to be easily accepted."_

Forgetting his intimidating presence, I focused completely on his words, my eyes focused solely on his blue eyes. God, the Elder himself was saying that we would not be easily accepted, that was proof enough that we were acting very wrong, wasn't it?

_"Elder Raaj, with all due respect, but what exactly are you telling us?"_ Ke'nah asked firmly, though I could realize in his tone a great deal of respect.

_"I am saying that challenges can be thrown at any time, either. The very issue of mating with ooman females in pursuit of the breeding of our species is still not well accepted by a huge part of society, even if we have already proved the great need for that decision." _He stopped walking and crossed his arms behind his body, looking at us so hard that I felt that he knew all our inner secrets. I blushed and bit my lip, trying not to look away.

_"A triple mating involving two honorable warriors like you and an ooman ... In all my experience as an elder and warrior, I have never witnessed such a thing. And even though my opinion, like that of the rest of the council, remains that the female has the final say on this, we are few who think that way. Most of our people will find this act disgusting and dishonorable."_

_"Does that mean, Elder Raaj, that a warrior can challenge us to have An'ne? And what would be the point, since mating with oomans is still badly regarded?"_

I looked at Nah'kaar, seeing him tense and clenching his hands into fists. I wanted to hold your hand, but I knew now was not the time.

_"They can challenge them to make the girl their own mate by treating her as they think an ooman deserves to be treated. Or make her a slave, a pet, or simply to kill her."_

My eyes felt like wide open disks staring at Elder Raaj, who finally rested his eyes on me and tilted his head.

_"It will take a lot of you, little ooman. Yautjas smell of weakness, fear and insecurity. As long as these feelings overwhelm you, you will be seen as unworthy by society. Although prejudice against your race is far beyond that, far beyond what is in your control. But these things only contribute to oomans being seen as unworthy creatures of warriors like us. You must show them to be wrong."_

Although the tone of his voice was deep and strong, I felt almost as if he was giving me paternal advice, something to ensure my well being.

_"How can I do this, Elder?"_ My voice sounded low and fragile, almost shy. It was the first time I had spoken in his presence and I was afraid I had ruined it. But none of them showed any feeling of disapproval, which made me relax a little.

_"Change needs to be done from the inside out, little one. First of all you need to get rid of your fears and insecurities. You need to trust yourself more. I'm sure Nah'kaar and Ke'nah can help with that. both were trained by great warriors."_

_"Change will not happen overnight, in fact. You are an ooman and as such have clear limitations and differences compared to our species."_ He spoke, looking me up and down, analyzing me nothing subtly. _"But even as an ooman, it is possible to gain more strength, courage and confidence."_

_"Yes, Elder, I pledge to strive to be stronger and more worthy."_ Actually I didn't know why I was saying that, I didn't have to prove anything to anyone. But when I realized I had already spoken. Something about Raaj's presence, which demanded respect and admiration, made me speak before I even thought about it.

Satisfied with the answer, he looked away from mine and focused on Nah'kaar and Ke'nah.

_"Both of you need to be ready and aware that a challenge can and probably will be done at any time. And, like any other challenge, you both know that it must be done cleanly and fairly, and may or may not be until death. It will depend on your situation and your choice. Are you aware of that?"_

He asked frowning, making his gaze even more intimidating.

_"Sei-i, Elder Raaj."_ Both Nah'kaar and Ke'nah responded one at a time.

Raaj turned his eyes to me, and in a gesture that puzzled everyone in the room - including the other elders - he brought a large hand with long black claws to my head. As I locked my whole body not knowing what to do, his fingers ruffled the strands of my hair in a gesture that reminded me a pet being petted after doing something right. But it was good. Amazing and kind of scary, but good.

My head level with the muscles of his abdomen as he continued the strange caress. When he finally stopped, I felt my hair a little untidy and tangled, but I didn't dare speak or act to fix it, I didn't want to be scolded for wanting to teach him how to pet a human.

_"So, come back when you start preparing for ooman DNA alteration."_ He concluded by going to his giant chair that looked very padded and comfortable, reminding me of this detail of my coming here.

The alteration of DNA.

I snorted softly at the memory. Beside me Nah'kaar growled a little, clearly scolding me, I soon changed my expression to something more submissive. As if he was amused, Raaj laughed from his seat, looking at me with amusement and curiosity.

_"Very interesting, Oomana. You have potential, we just need to help you develop it. For now, you can go. May Paya accompany them."_

Nah'kaar and Ke'nah bowed in respect and I bowed my head, mimicking the gesture.

_"Do not forget the Union Ritual. When you are ready, contact us and we will meet at the Holy Temple to begin the ceremony."_ Elder spoke, as if only now remembering this detail.

What? Union Ritual?

_"Sei-i, Elder Raaj. We'll keep the advice informed. We'll be ready soon."_ Nah'kaar answered in his firm, husky voice.

Before I could ask anything, I was already being subtly pushed out of the huge room of the Elders. I decided to leave this question alone for now, but soon I would address them for further explanation.

In silence, I followed them to the elevator. When the metal doors closed I let out the air I was holding with a great puff.

_"Thank God it's over. This guy makes me tense."_ I spoke expecting an answer, but it didn't come from either of them. _"Han, are you all right?"_

Nah'kaar was physically by my side, but it seemed his mind was light years away. Her green eyes focused on the door, as if seeing something beyond her. Ke'nah kept his large body against the metal wall, red eyes as far away as Nah'kaar. Both seemed to be completely immersed in their own thoughts.

_"Okay, I think you guys were worried about the challenge. Okay, so did I. But see, everyone on the street avoids looking at you, it's obvious how much they fear you. I'm sure there will be no challenges."_ I spoke excitedly, trying to cut through the heavy weather.

But I realized it didn't work when Nah'kaar stopped staring at the door and looked at me, serious and disciplining. _"An'ne, this is no joke. I don't fear a fight, I actually hope there are some fight. My concern is with your well-being."_

He spoke, looking between Ke'nah and me. As if explaining to both of us at the same time.

_"You don't know our people. Many, in fact most, still regard mating with oomans as bestiality. Something unnatural and unworthy. To them, you're just a filth living among us. Even with the growing need to produce future generations of warriors, the reluctance is still high. Most see the oomans only as prey."_

His conviction stunned me, realizing that I lived among a people who hated me.

_"We'll have to keep her around, in all situations. Whether during a kv'var (hunting), at home, at work, or at any other time. Especially now, with that smell."_ Ke'nah grunted against the wall, huffing to smell it better.

The doors opened before I could be embarrassed by the lewd look Ke'nah shot me.

_"It's almost comical how suddenly the dirty little prey has become an essential part of the survival of your species,"_ I said defiantly, offended by his biased comments about humans as we headed toward the exit of the wild. building. _"I think the game has turned."_

Ke'nah growled loudly and menacingly, but it was Nah'kaar who pushed me to the wall before we left the building, holding me tightly to my throat.

_"Don't think your current position gives you the right to say what want, An'ne. Don't forget who is the predator and who is the prey, put yourself in your shoes."_ He growled in my face, squeezing my neck and cutting off my oxygen as a warning. And then, as suddenly as it began, it was over. He released me and walked back to the exit of the building.

Frightened and breathless, I just coughed madly with my hands on my knees struggling to regain the lost oxygen. Although Ke'nah didn't follow him, it didn't help me at all. Instead, he stood near where I was crouching trying to breathe, as if waiting for me to continue the walk.

Glaring at him angry, I got to my feet and stomped out. _"You can bet I won't forget it."_ I muttered knowing that they could both hear me.

Other than two growls, I received no other response. But I didn't have to, I had enough answer. I had lowered my guard, deluded myself into thinking that I had fallen in love by creatures capable of returning the feeling, even if it was in ways new and different ways. But I couldn't be more wrong. I put my hand up to my neck, feeling Nah'kaar's fingerprint, for sure the skin was red.

That is what they are, what they do. No sex could change that.

* * *

We continued our walk through the streets, my eyes watching various yautjas selling, buying, trading or challenging each other for things they wanted. Anything they did was crude and rude, even salesmen serving customers in their trades. I shook my head thinking how different we were as I returned my gaze to the road ahead, trying to ignore both predators as much as possible with me. Needless to say, the weather between the three of us was heavy and almost unbearable.

I jumped when I felt Ke'nah's hand closing around my already sore neck, but then I recovered myself. Although my desire was to debate myself and kick her private parts, I chose to look as relaxed as possible to the other Yautjas, the last thing I wanted was to give them reason to throw some challenge.

Along the road we received many critical glances, some even growling at me. In fact all eyes were on me, not them. I was the intruder, the unwanted presence.

Annoyed and more confused than ever, I couldn't wait to get home soon. Forcing my eyes to adjust to the orange landscape, I narrowed my eyes to see if we were close, almost jumping with joy as I saw the familiar road that would lead to Nah'kaar's house.

But my joy was short lived.

From behind a large tent came a sturdy figure, which stood right in front of us, blocking our walk. I felt Ke'nah's hand push back, pushing me farther away from the creature. But at no time did he look away from mine, nor did I look from his. And then I remembered who he was. Her yellowish skin and her gold irises immediately teleported me that day when I was seeing some feathers before being brutally interrupted. He was the intimidating giant of commerce.

Nah'kaar and Ke'nah didn't move, just stared at the other yautja, who swayed from side to side without stopping to look at me, as if looking for a breach to attack. He definitely didn't like me.

_"How far does a male's desperation for a fuck go, doesn't he? Accept eating an ooman, such a miserable and filthy species."_

I opened my mouth in surprise, both because he said that in my tongue and that he directly insulted me. Nah'kaar growled, the sound reminding me of a wolf preparing for the attack, Ke'nah doing the same on the other side.

_"Rekka, say what you want and get out of our way, before it doesn't end well for you"_ Nah'kaar half spoke, half growled.

_"What I want is this ooman's skull on my trophy wall."_ His mocking voice echoed in space, his upper jaws lifting in a mocking smile. It made me shiver, though it had nothing to do with fear. I only felt anger. How dare he say that? Wasn't he seeing my companions?

Ke'nah took a long step forward, making me look startled as I tried to follow him. _"Ke'nah, no..."_ But Nah'kaar held my arm tightly, keeping me on the place.

_"You're a freshly Blooded, you finished your chiva a little while ago. I still have a doubt if it was fair enough. But do you really think you're in a position to say any of these things to us?"_ Ke'nah was in front of Rekka now, growling. Being taller than him, Ke'nah looked up at him, almost challenging him to try to start a fight. _"Because, you know, before you have this ooman's skull on your trophy shelf, that I'm sure is empty, you'll have to get my skull and that of the warrior Nah'kaar. Do you think you're ready for it?"_ As if to prove a point, Ke'nah moved a little closer and pushed him very roughly on the shoulder, causing him to stagger backward.

Nah'kaar seemed to shiver a little beside me, which made me look at him. His arousal to participate in the fight was clear, his green eyes gleaming sadistically, his body swaying as his hands closed, holding in place. God, how could there be such creatures as such bloodlust?

Deciding to think about it later, I turned my eyes to Ke'nah and his affront. The other yautja, Rekka, seemed surprised by the push, taking a good few steps back. Ke'nah advancing slowly, trying causing him to push him back and accept the challenge. For a moment his submissive expression hinted that he would refuse, but then his golden yellow eyes focused on me and I was sure his anger returned ten times stronger.

As if she had been given an injection in the mood, Rekka straightened her stance and pushed Ke'nah's shoulder hard, accepting the challenge. I could have sworn I saw a cruel smile on Ke'nah's face before he roared loudly opening his arms and spreading his legs in a fighting stance. Rekka mimicked his gesture, roaring too.

Startled, I looked at Nah'kaar. _"Are they going to fight ?! Nah'kaar... you need to do something!"_ But my mate just stared at me, laughing sideways with his jaws raised. _"I don't need to do anything, this is his fight. Soon I hope to have mine."_ Even more stunned than before, I realized that a lot of yautjas were approaching, wanting to watch the show.

_"Oh my God"_ I muttered realizing that a show was about to happen.

Ke'nah and Rekka circled slowly, looking for some weakness to attack. With a cougar-like leap, Ke'nah leapt over Rekka, knocking him over as a cloud of dust lifted from the ground. But the other yautja was quick to respond, kicking and hitting Ke'nah.

_"Nah'kaar the Elder said the fights might or might not be until death. Please tell me that in that case she will not be."_ I said, unconsciously pressing my body against his. Immediately his hand went to my neck, holding and indicating his protection to me. _"That decision belongs to Ke'nah. That is, if he wins." _My mouth dropped at your confession and I looked even more desperate at the pair struggling, feeling my stomach freeze with worry.

A loud thud made me shiver slightly and squint to see them both. Ke'nah had Rekka lying on the ground immobilized while punching him so hard in the face that I closed my eyes with each impact of his fist. Soon I heard an unnatural snap, indicating that Rekka's upper left jaw was broken. Fluorescent green blood pouring from his mouth and the sides of his face, staining Ke'nah's fist as he continued to punch mercilessly. Rekka didn't even fight anymore, his arms outstretched at his sides. The crowd churning, growling and screaming in encouragement.

At that moment I knew Ke'nah wasn't going to stop.

_"Ke'nah, stop!"_ I tried to speak, but the noise of the crowd overlapped the sound of my voice. Only Nah'kaar listening to me, his green eyes leaving the fight and focusing on me, but he said nothing. And even if he did, I couldn't let that happen.

_"KE'NAH, STOP, PLEASE! IT'S ENOUGH!"_ I screamed, using all the air in my lungs, my throat burning with the force I did on the vocal cords.

As if shocked, his blood-dripping hand stopped in the air as he moved his head to look at me. The dreadlocks rocking roughly with the movement. His red eyes were black with the excitement of the fight, his pupils dilated to the full. Blood trickled down the side of his face, though I couldn't tell if it was his or the other's.

We stared at each other for a few seconds, I mumbling unstoppably for him to stop, his eyes staring at me with such ferocity that I feared him like never before. Finally, he looked away, focusing on Rekka, who trembled slightly and muttered a few things on the floor, bleeding heavily. With an annoyed snort, Ke'nah stood and looked at the audience. I watched, torn between terrified and fascinated, as he brought both fists to his chest, pounding and roaring like a tyrannosaurus rex, showing his mastery and strength.

I looked at Nah'kaar for some kind of support and found him already looking at me. _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend, I'm sorry."_ Strangely he didn't seem angry, not even disapproving of my attitudes. His gaze was almost...fascinated. But I didn't have time to analyze much, because soon Ke'nah was back.

I gasped at him, his body stained with fluorescent green blood, his body so hot with adrenaline that faint smoke exuded from his skin. I didn't know what to say, or what to do, but I felt several pairs of eyes on all three of us right now. Nah'kaar's hand still on my neck, smoothing and squeezing lightly, Ke'nah's eyes fixed on mine. _"I'm__ sorry but I couldn't let you finish. I'm sorry if I lacked respect you, I didn't want to, I just..."_ His bloody hand gripped my arm, staining the skin with Rekka's blood.

_"Don't apologize for that. You were strong and fearless, a warrior traits. It was a big step."_ I kept looking up into his eyes as his forehead lowered and connected to mine. The murmurs and grunts grew louder, almost in surprise. But I forced myself to relax, enjoying the sensation.

_"So, can we go home now?"_ I asked after letting go of Ke'nah and blushing embarrassed under the eyes of so many yautjas. Laughing with amusement, they both looked at the crowd then at me, waving.

* * *

As Nah'kaar pressed the device to the wall and the door opened, my Guardian Tiger appeared. Ignoring both yautjas completely, he came straight to me, his body larger than mine rubbing against my sides and purring. I ran a hand over her soft ears while smiling with amusement.

_"Hello to you too, Gomez."_ I continued the caress for a few seconds, until I realized that the part of the floor where Ke'nah was beginning to get dirty with blood, reminding me immediately of his condition. I dropped Gomez, who grunted irritably, and went to Ke'nah, looking him up and down.

_"Come on, we need to clean up this dirt."_ I pressed on his hand, heading for the large bathroom in the bedroom. When the doors opened, I realized that Nah'kaar was already there, wearing only his usual fabric around his hip. He looked at us and then turned his face, continuing to keep the rest of his suit.

Taking Ke'nah to the bathroom, I left him standing inside while I grabbed a towel and wet it in the built-in sink on the wall. When he finished taking off his clothes, leaving only the fabric covering his private parts, I slowly cleaned his body, noting that he had been injured little. Most of the bleeding was not his. Even so, I let the towel run all over body, wiping off every drop of blood I could see.

His muscles tensioning and relaxing under my touch, his hands starting to rise to touch my body.

And then Nah'kaar went into the bathroom, going straight to the shower while tossing the cloth that was around the hip anywhere. Laughing a little, I put my hands over Ke'nah's, lowering them and dodging my body. Then I took off my own clothes, going to join Nah'kaar in the bath.

The stall was already fogging with shower steam, but I could see Nah'kaar's broad, muscular back perfectly. My eyes hungrily followed the drops that fell to his gray shoulders, down his back, going straight to the hottest ass I've ever seen in my life. Feeling unable to do anything else, I spread my hands on his back, scratching up and down. He growled and turned his big body toward me, pulling me under the water with him.

His long fallen dreadlocks dripped water over my body as he moved his hands up and down my back, pressing me even further against his abdomen. Throwing my head back, I let the water run through my hair, placing my hands over his and bringing them to my breasts. Grunting with satisfaction, he massaged them slowly with the pads of his fingers, pressing lightly on his nipples as I moaned with my head back.

I felt Ke'nah approach behind me, his erect cock being the first part of his body to touch me. The water under our feet turning a little greenish with the last remnants of his body's blood being washed away. I leaned the back of my head on his abdomen and reached out, trying to reach his neck. Nah'kaar seemed to love my open and unrestrained position for him and took his hands off my breasts, lowering his body to crouch under his feet. Still, he was still slightly taller than me and still had to bend his head to lick my breasts with his long, slightly rough tongue.

As Nah'kaar tormented me with his tongue, Ke'nah brought one big hand up to my already wet sex, running the back of his finger along the length from my dripping pussy. Leaning my head further into her abdomen I moaned, further exposing my breasts to Nah'kaar's tongue. Wiggling my butt in his body, I felt Ke'nah growl and suddenly stick a long, thick finger into my sex, making me scream in surprise as he laughed sadistically against my hair.

Biting my lip, I climbed one of my legs along Nah'kaar's body, which was still licking the area of my breasts and belly, warming my whole body. Feeling my leg slide along his thigh and arm, Nah'kaar gripped my foot with his hand, bringing my leg higher up to his shoulder. In this position I was even more open to Ke'nah's fingers, which were focused on my clit and in the violation of my tight entrance.

Nah'kaar turned his head licking the length of my leg stretched over his shoulder, making me dizzy with lust. I didn't even know my body was so flexible. But I loved the position. Turning his head to face me, he licked my cheek up and down as I wiggled Ke'nah's fingers moaning and begging for more.

Soon his jaws held my face to his, his tongue sticking out and wetting my mouth with his spittle. I quickly closed my lips against her and sucked her hard, then opened my mouth and let my tongue slide over her in a wet, sensual dance. Nah'kaar growling in my mouth and squeezing my breasts, Ke'nah growling looking at our mouths together and fucking me harder inserting one more finger. I couldn't stand it anymore. Until I exploded, screaming and shaking under its huge hands. Still trembling and feeling the effects of orgasm and more aroused than ever, I held Ke'nah's thigh tightly for support and grasped one of Nah'kaar's hair with the other one.

_"Let's go to bed, please,"_ I muttered tearfully, wanting more. Lifting his jaws in a smile, Nah'kaar stepped away, leaving Ke'nah with the task of taking me on his lap and leading me to the bed. Task he did not take long to accomplish. Picking me up bridal style, Ke'nah drove me almost too hastily to the bed, getting me to my feet. I looked at both of them, fully erect and ready for me, wet bodies with so many muscles that I couldn't even catalog them all.

God, I wanted them so badly that hurt.

I gently pushed Ke'nah to the bed, showing that he should lie down. Readily understanding the message, he threw himself against the furs, his giant body glittering with water droplets, dreadlocks scattered on the surface of the bed. I felt arousal drip between my thighs.

Climbing up on he body like a cat, I settled on his hip and let my sex wet rub on his but not let his cock in. Just teasing. My pussy sliding on his cock, my hands clawing at her abdomen. His hands reached out to touch me and I quickly grabbed them and took them to his sides, showing that he shouldn't touch me yet.

Turning my gaze from his, I looked at Nah'kaar standing beside us. Her green eyes focused where my sex slid, watching my grooves wet Ke'nah's cock. I patted the furs beside me, signaling that he should kneel there. Turning his gaze to me, he slowly did as I asked, crouching down and leaving his cock right level with my mouth. Licking my lips, I closed both my hands around him, squeezing the base and taking a long lick on the remaining part, never missing the look in her eyes. Nah'kaar roared and trembled, clenching his hands at his sides.

Not forgetting my other task, I lifted my hip high enough for Ke'nah to hold his cock and leave it at my entrance. Then I slowly lowered myself, feeling every inch of him stretch me and fill my entire space, making me gasp in pain as it reached the end of its length. Ke'nah growling and cursing throughout the process. Unconsciously I had stopped licking Nah'kaar's cock, too focused on the task of accepting Ke'nah and all its thickness into my small body.

Feeling my body shake slightly, I kept my eyes closed tightly as I took a deep breath to get used to it. God, every time with them seemed like the first time.

I opened my eyes feeling Nah'kaar's claws caress my scalp and Ke'nah massaging my waist with my fingers.Moved, I waved showing that everything was fine and rolled slowly over Ke'nah making him grunt and tighten my waist. Turning my head to Nah'kaar, more specifically to his cock, I kept licking his wet, fat head, curling my tongue and sucking. His hand on my hair grew more demanding, forcing my lips to take it deeper. I obeyed, sucking and wrapping him as much as I could, wiggling my hips back and forth on Ke'nah's cock.

I was too wrapped up in feeling Ke'nah's huge cock inside me, Nah'kaar's in my mouth, both pulsing with desire for me, making me dizzy with excitement. Too wrapped to feel Nah'kaar's other hand on my back, sliding into to an untapped area of my body.

I opened my frightened eyes and slowed down on Ke'nah when I felt a thick finger circling my other entrance, but Nah'kaar's steady, steady gaze made me trust and relax again. Looking annoyed at the slow pace, Ke'nah gripped my waist with both hands and forced me to go faster on his cock. I slid easy up and down, too wet for him. My body began to shiver with horniness as I sucked harder on Nah'kaar's cock , pumping the base faster with my hands. And that was when I felt a thick wet finger of saliva slowly enter my tight, virgin hole. My eyes widened and I gasped surprise at Nah'kaar's cock in my mouth. Amazingly his claw not hurting me, just brushing my insides lightly, stimulating.

It wasn't painful, but it wasn't comfortable either. It was something between these two. If I had not been so excited, I would have rejected it immediately, but the lust and curiosity led me to try to relax and continue to enjoy the moment. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on continuing to suck and lick the huge cock in front of me as I jumped over Ke'nah, being helped and guided by his hands. His loudest roar showed he was close, just like Nah'kaar, who had his cock swelling in my mouth.

Enjoying how wet my sex was, Ke'nah slid a finger between my folds and stimulated my clit, making me moan with Nah'kaar's cock in my mouth. Then Nah'kaar inserted one more wet finger, sliding slowly in and out of my butt, which made me arch and grunt with the strange but embarrassingly stimulating sensation. His other hand in my hair guiding me faster on his cock while Ke'nah pushed his hips up fucking me hard and fast, twirling his finger on my clit. I rolled my eyes back feeling a strong chill start from my feet to the last strand of my hair, making my body convulse helpless at such pleasure. Ke'nah roaring like a lion beneath me, spilling his hot seed into my throbbing core. Nah'kaar gradually slowing the speed that his fingers fucked me, until it stopped, while his cock swelled and exploded a wave of hot and thick semen in my mouth. The amount was so great that I couldn't swallow it all, a little leaking through my lips and chin.

Seeing this, Nah'kaar growled once more, leading his fingers to my chin where his semen dripped. After wiping with his finger, he brought it to my mouth, making me suck and swallow it all. Satisfied, he tilted his head back, grunting louder.

With his head thrown back breathing fast, Nah'kaar looked like an Adonis right now. Your perfect body exposed and all mine. Ke'nah not falling behind, his hard, muscled body was relaxed, his jaws quivering slightly as his eyes were closed in relaxation.

They were mine.

I lowered my face to Ke'nah's chest, kissing until his breathing became regular. Then I turned to Nah'kaar, kissing the muscles of arm up to your shoulder. In return, they both purred to me as Ke'nah lifted me off his lap and laid me beside him, Nah'kaar pulling back a little and collapsing on the other side. I lay on my stomach, unable to turn, feelingone hand stroking my butt and the other stroking my hair.

The steady purr lulling me slowly to a well-deserved rest.

The events of the day proving to me that regardless of when these two terrified me, I was already delivered to both of them.

Body and soul.

* * *

**_Oops! Who has the courage to risk the next step in the sexual intercourse of these three babies, huh? I doubt you get it right, but I want to see your attempts anyway. Oh, and what did you think of this chapter? Let's chat, dear *-*_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hello my babies, how are you?I came back with another beautiful chapter for you._**

**_Ah, answering some questions asked in the comments of the previous chapter..._**

**_So soon we will have the beginning of pregnancy procedures YES! (everyone celebrates) because that was Nah'kaar's main goal when he kidnapped our Anne. But I didn't want to rush this too much because; 1) I wanted more involvement between the main characters, 2) it was clear when Anne wasn't ready for be mom, so I didn't want to force it on her without being ready before. She needs to WANT to be a mother, you know?_**

**_But yes, that is very close now._**

**_Another question raised is: could Anne stand double penetration? Huuuuuuum, I do not know. We'll have to wait to see little friends haha_**

**_Anyway, here it is. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_"Nah'kaar, this way you'll break me,"_ I grumbled breathlessly, using my hands to help my body get off the ground and stand again, my leg muscles aching with the impact of his blow.

_"You need to focus more, An'ne."_ Nah'kaar said growling low, holding me by the shoulders and straightening my posture. _"Even puppies do well at this level of training."_

Oh

_"I'm sorry if I don't have the genes that make your race so much better than mine."_ I swung my arms tightly out of his grasp. _"Actually I shouldn't even be doing this, Nah'kaar."_

Fuck, I was all sore from training for hours at a time with these two. My bruised body, my severed eyebrow leaking blood into my right eye almost blinding me with burning, and my knees were already grated from using them for support during the falls. Apart from that I had just come out of my menstrual period, my hormones just now starting to return to normal.

He growled harder and stepped forward, but I raised a hand indicating that he should stop. _"You need to be able to defend yourself and show that you're strong and dignified. And you will."_ His chest swelled as he rearranged his posture to emphasize his statement.

I saw red.

_"I don't have to prove anything to anyone! You put me in this situation, Nah'kaar. It's your fault!"_ I exploded, screaming and raising my arms. Ke'nah - who until then had been sitting at the other end of the _kehrite_ cleaning some weapons - stood up, feeling my anger.

_"Fuck, I should be on Earth, doing normal human things. I should be doing my college, trying to get a good job, live my life. Maybe get married one day, have kids? I don't know! But I should be able choose..." _My hair in a high ponytail lashing the sides of my face as I moved gesturing, some loose strands clinging to my neck with sweat. _"You took my choices when you kidnapped me, Nah'kaar"_ I stared at him with all the anger that now commanded my body.

_"And you..."_ I pointed a finger at Ke'nah, who was looking at me so seriously that if I had not possessed this wave of uncontrollable anger, would have made me urinate in fear. _"You didn't give me any choice either, or I would accept the call or I'd die trying to deny it. Again without any big options."_ My body by this time began to shake with the adrenaline of being death defying by yelling at two Predators.

_"I'm sick of it. I'm not going to change who I am to please a species that hates me. I'm human and always will be human. Accept that!"_

In an even bolder and more suicidal gesture, I threw the retractable spear in my hand in full force on the floor, showing my contempt.

The sound of spear metal on the floor seemed to echo for hours until it finally stopped, leaving only the sound of my strong breathing in the room. Nah'kaar and Ke'nah's gaze to me was purely murderer, with no other definition. I was absolutely sure that both of them were replaying right now in their minds the many ways they could kill me now.

As another strong wave of blood flooded my vision I gasped and reached up to my eye, trying to ease the sting as I felt the blood slide down my cheek. With even more anger and seeing with only one eye, I turned toward the _kehrite_ exit, intent on clearing myself.

I didn't even get close to the door when I felt things turn and the metallic taste of blood fill my tongue. I took my hand from my eye and tried to lean on something nearby, but there was nothing. As in the background I heard noises and clicks approaching, but my very focus was on the door that suddenly turned into two, then three. I looked dizzy and confused until a pair of hands grabbed my arms, shaking me slightly, but I couldn't see the face. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to stop the dizziness, but that only made things worse. Feeling lighter and choked, I stopped fighting and let the darkness take me.

* * *

I slowly woke up to a throbbing pain in the side of my head that made me moan. I forced my eyes open, but then closed them again when a strong white light almost blinded me. More prepared I tried again, this time slowly opening my eyes, giving time to get used to the clarity. After blinking nonstop for a long time, my eyes finally managed to stay open to observe the surroundings.

The first thing I noticed was a light coming from above my body, a kind of lamp. Rolling my eyes a little farther I could see that everything in the room referred to a hospital room. Only more technological.

I knew I was lying, my feet slightly apart and my arms extended at my sides. With my fingertips I felt that the surface on which my body was lying looked like marble, but I did not feel the coldness and hardness conventional to the material, on the contrary, I felt comfortable and warm. Alien technology, _the bastards were good at it_, I snorted softly.

Everything was so quiet and clear, conveying such a peace. _"Did I die?"_ I asked no one in particular, flashes of the events that culminated in my fainting passing through my mind as the light above my body made me slightly confused.

That's it, isn't it? After many, many days of stress, my body finally gave way. Oh God, I died. At least I said what I had to say before I died.

But why did I end up in a strange hospital room after my death? Where's paradise? I tried to get up, but a wave of vertigo hit me and made me lie back, moaning louder. Damn, the afterlife shouldn't be so annoying. It was then that Ke'nah came into my line of sight, his dreadlocks draped around his face as he looked down to stare at me.

_"Ke...Ke'nah?"_ I was confused, what was Ke'nah doing here? Had he died too?

_"It's fine, An'ne. You just passed out."_His voice echoed in the quiet environment as he raised his hand with a container between his fingers. Inside the container was a colorless gelatinous substance, like hair gel.

_"What is it?"_ I asked seeing two of his fingers dip into the container, scooping up some of the gel and bringing it in my grated knees. _"Help in pain and healing."_ Short and direct answer.

As soon as the gel came into contact with my skinned knee, I moaned with the refreshing sensation, feeling the area tingle a little. It was very good. Ke'nah laughed, smoothing each of my knees with calm and perfect detail. Satisfied, he moved closer to my face, bringing a quantity of the gel to my eyebrow. Apparently the cut had already stopped bleeding and the area had been cleaned during my faint.

Avoiding the claw, his finger slid gently across the outline of my eyebrow, his eyes following the movement of the finger with extreme attention and fascination. My insides warmed at the display of such atypical affection, almost making me regret the things I had said in the kehrite. Almost.

_"Where is Nah'kaar?"_ I asked softly, not wanting to stop him from caressing.

_"Training."_ Gently his claw scraped the skin above the brow cut down going to my neck and shoulder, reaching the mark of his bite. _"You are my mate, An'ne."_ I swallowed, still lying down and feeling very exposed in this position.

_"Sei-i, Ke'nah,"_ I whispered, not knowing exactly what he wanted. He purred, as he always did when he saw the slightest of my efforts to try to speak his language.

His claw continued to slide across the sensitive skin of my neck, watching intently for the slight goose bumps to form._"You are protected here."_ Fingers curling around my neck. _"But__ we want you strong and safe to defend yourself," _his hand so large that two fingers had to be on my jaw. _"Not for to prove to others ..." _my eyes focused on his, his low husky voice slowly bewitching me. _"To__ prove herself, An'ne."_

His simple short words had the same effect on me as a long minutes speech would have. I nodded almost imperceptibly, too focused on his bright red eyes and the way his fingers squeezed and caressed my neck at the same time.

His other hand traced slow, unpretentious circles on my belly, slowly rising, touching the bra fabric, prowling my breast without touching my nipple. I knew they were erect even without looking away from his, the chills rising and falling from my body assured me of that.

I was in a state of intense hypnotism, where I could not look away from Ke'nah's intense reds, nor make my hands leave my side to return the touches. I felt hostage. My body crawling and subtly rising from the warm marble feeling his claw circle my breast over the bra, the other hand on my neck tightening and keeping my face turned to him.

And in the midst of it all, I realized that I hadn't had a time with Ke'nah since this whole bonding story began. Even on our first time in the bathroom, Nah'kaar was there. Nah'kaar has always been with both of us. And that wasn't a complaint or a bad thing. In fact, the three of us were not separate parts, we were one unit. One complementing the other, in a triple drawstring. Since joining together, I have never felt the need to be individually with each other.

But now, alone with Ke'nah in this room, there was an undeniable feeling of trembling pleasure settle right in my stomach, anticipating knowing what he could do to me without Nah'kaar around.

As if we had all the time in the world, her hand slowly descended the fabric that covered my breasts, lowering enough for her big fingers to pull them out, leaving the bra still attached to my body. Ke'nah slowly opened her upper jaws, a growl quivering through his massive chest until it came out through the inner rows of pointed teeth, looking away from mine and going to look at my goose bumps.

His fingers traced patterns on the sides of his right breast until, very slowly, he locked the delicate nipple between two sharp claws using his index and middle fingers. I gasped, writhing as I felt the claws squeeze the sensitive flesh, rubbing and subtly stimulating. I looked to see what he was doing, but I could only see his huge fingers, the nipple so small and delicate between them that it didn't even appear. But I felt very good.

After torturing me on my breasts, making them sore from so sensitive, his hand spread between them down to my belly, a black claw entering my belly button and making me laugh a little. Laughter that soon died when I felt that big hand brush my sex over my skirt. I licked my lips searching his eyes, but he was focused on his own hand against my intimate part. I felt his hands grasp my knees, flexing and pulling them apart, leaving me spread-legged on the marble table.

I was panting and a little dizzy, fists clenched at my sides restraining me from touching him, something that made me sure he wanted to explore my body without interruption. Snarling softly he wrapped his fingers around the fabric of her skirt and pulled her up, leaving her wrapped around my hip. I saw his head tilt to the side as his red eyes darkened at the small, delicate lace that covered my sex. For a minute I thought he was going to rip my panties off, but I forgot that thought as I moaned loudly as his claws scraped my pussy over the lace, creating a delicious friction.

I felt fingers gripping the lace and pulling it to the side, enough to expose my horny glowing sex. Oh, he wasn't going to take off my panties. For some reason it turned me on even more. Two fingers parted my folds, making everything more visible for your enjoyment. I saw the muscles in my arms and abdomen quiver slightly as your jaws opened in an animalistic growl, his body releasing that masculine scent that made me dizzy with desire.

Unable to stand still, I lifted my head and chest, letting the weight under my elbows as I watched the side of his index finger slide up and down my already soaked sex. I pulled my knees farther apart for easy access. My head spinning staring at his dark green finger on my pink pussy, the thin panties curled sideways anyway, my arousal melting her claw and making it shine. I threw back my head moaning.

_"Ke'nah, this is so good..."_ I mumbled with my eyes closed, his index finger tracing a circle around my clit now, but not touching it directly. He grunted something in his tongue very close to me, indicating that he had stooped. _"So__ sensitive."_ Snarling at the skin of my breasts, I lifted my head just in time to see his long tongue almost circle around my breast as he licked it, his index finger lifting the hood that covers my clit, touching it directly in slow circles.

Damn, how not be sensitive to that? My body now almost bouncing off the table with every contraction my sex made anticipating orgasm. It was so close, I knew. And then, suddenly, Ke'nah turned me on the table, lifting my butt and leaving me on all fours. Trembling and breathless, I already expected his cock to penetrate me. But I screamed in surprise as I felt his forked tongue lick me from behind. God damn it. There was no time for me to feel ashamed, his wet long tongue plaguing my swollen, sensitive clit, rising and falling fast over the bundle of nerves.

I lowered my head to the white marble, screaming and writhing my butt in his face, pulling my legs farther apart as I felt the jaw fangs scratch the flesh of my thighs and butt. His huge hands flat on my ass, parting them for better access, his thumb claw brushing my wet entrance. I was coming closer and closer.

His tongue left my clit and descended, penetrating the tight channel of my vagina, then exited and came back up, continuing to mercilessly lick the sensitive and throbbing flesh. And then, with a wet, precise motion, his tongue shivered fast over the nervous bundle, throwing me right into a crazy, intense spiral of uninhibited pleasure. I gasped, feeling something inside my body explode and heat, leaving my legs limp and trembling. My forehead bumping hard against the marble, my clenched hands digging into the flesh to draw blood. All this time Ke'nah kept licking me, prolonging the sensation.

Still feeling the tremors and sensations of orgasm, my head spinning and sex dripping, Ke'nah pulled his face away and penetrated me. Its thickness, the heady mix of the pain and pleasure of stretching, its size and angle bringing tears to my eyes as my body, in an instinctive reaction induced by the heat of the moment, convulsed into another orgasm. Literally with my mouth open, I was unable to release any sound, just feeling my pussy tightening and relaxing on his big cock, my legs just not giving in because he held them in place.

Ke'nah roared like a bear behind me feeling my inner walls choke him, but he didn't move until my body stopped shaking. It took a while, but slowly I felt the air returning to my lungs, my head ceasing to spin and my focus returning to the present, for the pulsing member between my legs.

I pulled my hip forward, nearly separating our our intimacies, and came back, slamming hard into his body. Growling loud and deep, he gripped my hip as I went forward again, his body finding mine in an intense, rough blow that made me scream in surprise. Assuming the movements, his hands gripped the sides of my ass as his cock came in and out, slow and hard, the heavy balls hitting my clit at that angle.

I turned my head as much as I could, trying to see him and found him staring at his cock fucking me, his jaws open and a steady growl making his chest throb. I moaned louder and got his attention, his almost black eyes locking on mine. _"I want stronger, Ke'nah, I know you won't hurt me. Please give me more, I need..."_ I knew he was holding back, I knew they both held back with me and I knew it was for a good reason. But now I didn't want this shit, I wanted all of him.

If possible I saw his dilated pupils darken further, his jaws open wide as he roared at me, the dreadlocks rocking roughly. But instead of doing what I asked, Ke'nah stopped the movements and turned me around, leaving me lying on my back again. I was already scowling to complain when I felt his large hands grasp my waist and pull me to the edge of the marble. My legs dangling out until he caught them and placed them on his shoulders, the back of my thighs fully stretched over the muscles of his chest and abdomen.

One big hand went up and cupped one of my breasts, the other resting on my outstretched leg, pushing it aside as his cock reentered my sex. I closed my eyes tightly, moaning and wiggling my hips, wanting more contact. Laughing at my desperation, he pumped slowly in and out a few times, one hand squeezing my breast and the other keeping one leg slightly apart. _"Ke'nah, please show me what you have,"_ I said, looking steadily into his eyes, showing that I would not turn back, my nails scratching his arm hard and my hip turning on his cock.

And that's when something in Ke'nah broke, I saw it in his eyes. His hand left my chest and gripped the other leg, pushing them back almost to the point of pain, lifting my hip slightly from the marble. Surprised, I spread both hands on the marble surface for support as I felt her hip crash violently against mine. God, he looked like an animal. With her thighs spread wide, it felt like his cock was going even deeper. My breasts jerked with each impact, his cock pounding mercilessly inside me as he left almost completely before returning with full force.

I screamed, moaned, gasped, my head whirling from side to side on the marble, eyes and hands clenched tightly, utterly defenseless with the powerful, pleasurable sensations that limited the pain. It was almost more than I could handle as a human.

_"Look at me,"_ Ke'nah roared authoritatively above me, causing me to open my eyes immediately to obey. _"I want to see your face when you come, I want you to know who did it for you."_ His voice seemed to make the walls tremble, my body shivering completely at his words.

And then it happened, amid the quick thrusts of Ke'nah's hot, throbbing cock, his claws scraping my thighs and his growling, my body collapsed. Focusing on the steady red eyes staring at me, I felt like there was molten lava inside my body, tingling and warming me to boiling point, reducing me to a trembling, sweaty creature. Ke'nah held my face possessively. _"Who's doing this for you?"_ I heard his hoarse voice asking and I had to focus hard to remember the answer, my body convulsing and squeezing his cock. _"It's you, Ke'nah, it's you...oh my God...it's you, Ke'nah..."_ I mumbled and moaned, sounding incoherent and confused to me, but apparently very good to Ke'nah .

Fucking me even faster, even more desperate, he tightened his fingers on my face, watching me and roaring. I watched very intently and very panting as his large muscular body trembled visibly, the dreadlocks swaying slightly, his gaze fixed on mine, his jaws open and a final roar coming out of his mouth. Then his cock swelled and a hot, consistent liquid filled me, warming and melting me even more.

Shivering below, I felt unable to look away from his. Especially when, still breathing fast, he put a hand between my breasts, spreading your fingers and feeling the frantic beating of my heart. I knew it was an important moment. I watched with tear-stained eyes as his body lowered enough so that with his free hand he would take mine and bring it to the same place on his huge chest. Just like my heart, yours was crazy. The difference was that he had two, that is, the beats were even more powerful against my palm.

We were silent for a long time, just feeling each other's beats, looking into each other's eyes as we calmed down. It was for moments like these that I knew that no matter how much they repudiated, they had feelings.

_"I love you."_ I muttered without a shred of shame or regret. I wasn't going to contain my human feelings, no, if they wanted me it was because they accepted me like that. Then they would have to deal with the whole package of emotions that came with me.

His head tilted to the side, his jaws clicking together in confusion. I laughed at his expression, deciding not to say anything else. _"Just know that I love you. Just as I love Nah'kaar. I love you both."_

He remained confused for a while, until he decided to let it go for now and turn his attention to his fingers on my chest, this time caressing me tenderly rather than sensually.

_"So, do you want to explain to me what this Union Ritual is?"_ I asked almost whispering, feeling my eyes heavy and my body aching from sex.

Ke'nah laughed softly, his hands going to my back as he pulled me into his body. _"First you need to sleep. When you wake up you'll be feeling better, so we'll talk about it."_ Despite his relaxed tone, the authority in his voice was noticeable, leaving no room for discussion. Not that I was going to argue. With my legs around his abdomen and his head resting on his broad shoulder, I felt like I was in the best place in the world.

_"Ok, papi."_ I mumbled through a yawn, feeling his chest tremble under me with a laugh.

* * *

Keeping an alien tiger at home was a lot harder than I imagined. This animal consumed so much raw meat that it was scary and was starting to unnervate my mates, leaving them without protein in record time.

Other than the needs that, well, matched his size. You couldn't teach a tiger how to do yours needs in a sandbox like we do with cats. No, they do it where they wanted to. The first time Nah'kaar found a _little gift_ in his room, I could have sworn he was going to kill my pet. They both docked in the bedroom and the cat just didn't die because I intervened desperately. Thank God, I had been able to teach the cat to go out and do the necessities away from home after that.

Other than that, I loved your protective company. My giant feline was always by my side, a constant guard.

_Like now_, I thought smiling, stroking his ears. I had been awake for some time, eagerly awaiting my companions finish another kehrite training session and to join me in discussing the Ritual.

Meanwhile, my attention belonged to Gomez, my feline. With my back against the couch, I was sitting on the floor cross-legged, stroking and caressing his ears and muzzle while his head rested on my legs. Your purr showing how much he appreciated the affection, the rest of the huge body stretched out on the fur rug, the long downy tail twitching in the air pleased with the attention.

Before I knew it, I heard my own voice echoing in the room, humming the first song that came to my mind. My voice was low and soft, confident that the tiger's hearing was good enough to hear in any tone.

_**"Eu gosto tanto e nem sei explicar**_

_**Eu gosto tanto e nem sei disfarçar**_

_**To encantada e não da pra fugir**_

_**Envergonhada nem sei como agir"**_

(I like it so much and I can't even explain

I like it so much and I can't even disguise

I'm enchanted and can't escape

Ashamed, I don't even know how to act…)

Once I started, I realized it was the same song my parents sang to me every night. Thrilled, I felt tears trickle down my cheeks, but I kept singing to the tiger in my parents' mother tongue.

**_"Eu gosto tanto viu_**

**_Te gosto tanto viu_**

**_Eu gosto tanto viu_**

**_Te gosto tanto viu"_**

(I like it so much, see

I like you so much, see

I like it so much, see

I like you so much, see)

When a few tears fell on his fur, the tiger lifted its head to me, looking at me confused as I stopped singing. Even though I couldn't say a word if I wanted to, I was comforted by his gaze and then threw my arms around his head pulling him into a strange hug.

I lay like this, cuddled in her hairy neck letting a few tears run down until I felt two large shadows on both of us. I slowly let go of Gomez, seeing him walk away facing the two Predators, understanding that they would take care of me now. He headed toward his fur rug, probably for another round of sleep, which was the thing he most enjoyed doing.

Looking away from the tiger I noticed Nah'kaar kneeling beside me, his body still shadowed mine. His fingers traced the path of my tears, drying them as he tilted his head.

_"Oomanos cry when they are in pain or sad. What happened, are you hurt?"_ I smiled placing my hands in his on my face. _"Sometimes we cry for other reasons; longing, happiness, nostalgia ... are not always for reasons bad,"_ I said softly, head up to meet his gaze. _"It's okay, I just remembered something happy and got emotional."_

Looking not pleased with the explanation, Nah'kaar continued to stare at me and smooth my cheeks. Before he could insist, I looked away and stood up. I rolled my eyes when I realized I was still a little shorter than him, even though he was crouched on one knee. Ignoring this, I stared at Ke'nah who looked as worried as he.

_"So what is this Union Ritual?" _I spoke a little louder, wanting to show that I was fine. I sat on the couch and waited for them to do the same. Instead, they sat one in each armchair facing me.

_"It's a very old, ancient yautja ritual."_ Nah'kaar spoke first, settling into the armchair. _"As you already know, the ultimate unions between our species are very unusual, it has always been so. So in the past, when a warrior decided to permanently bond with a female, a ceremony was held to formalize and commemorate the eternal bond."_

I nodded, listening very carefully. _"And what exactly happens during this ceremony?"_ I asked curiously.

_"Well, many warriors will be present. Including many from other clans, some acquaintances, chiva mates, and of course others we don't know. Because it's a rare event, many are interested in attending."_ I swallowed nervously listening to Ke'nah. _"During the ceremony we will gather our blood as a symbol of our union..."_

_"Wait, are we going to drink each other's blood, like vampires?!"_ I interrupted in alarm, receiving two looks annoyed by the intrusion and confused by the question.

_"What is a vampire? Is it a prey worth hunting?"_ Nah'kaar asked curiously. I was going to make fun of him for asking something like that when I realized that **1)** I had started and **2)** I was talking to two giant aliens on their planet, with an alien tiger lying on the carpet; at this point anything was possible. I wouldn't be surprised if Dracula was real and he was alive around sucking the blood of innocent victims.

_"Uh, we'll talk about that later, okay? For now, just answer my question, please."_ I said embarrassed.

Looking at me suspiciously, Ke'nah continued. _"No, we will not drink each other's blood. But Elder Raaj will use them to make a symbolic mark on our bodies while bless our union."_

Ignoring the distress of thinking how much blood would need to be spilled to mark three bodies, I nodded.

_"But before that there will be the main point of the ceremony; your test of choice."_ Nah'kaar growled, leaning forward, his elbows and forearms resting on his thick thighs.

_"What do you mean, test of choice?"_ That didn't sound good at all.

_"Following tradition, the six main clans, including ours, will offer their most esteemed warrior. They will fight among themselves until there are only three, these three will try to attract their attention."_ He said looking very upset.

_"I don't understand, isn't this ceremony to seal our bond? Why would other yautjas try to get my attention?"_

Ke'nah grunted in the other armchair, making me look at him. _"Because in our culture the female has the final say. And during the ritual she has to prove to the others present, to the Great Elder, to the mate, and to herself that her decision is made. This is accomplished by testing with other males who desire a female. They release a musk of our kind that aims to excite and conquer the female; the 'dai-shui'. They also often bring trophies of rare and hard-to-hunt creatures to impress and to draw attention, is a clear demonstration of respect for the freedom of choice of the female, even an ooman female."_ Ke'nah said staring at me, transmitting strength through the words. But his muscles tensed with each pause between sentences, indicating his discomfort.

_"Alright, the other human females that were brought here for the same purpose went through it, so can I."_ I tried to look confident, after all, if they could do it was proof that even a human could survive the test.

_"You are the first ooman female to pass the Ritual."_ Nah'kaar said thoughtfully, leaving me with my mouth open. _"Although the Ritual is obligatory when a permanent union is desired, there is no obligation for 'when' to be performed. It happens when both parties are ready. It has not yet happened with any ooman brought in."_

Oh God, I would be the first. These rituals were obviously made for yautja females for their strength and determination, which is very different from human females. I knew from experience the effect that yautja musk had on a human, clouding the senses and putting him in a deep state of arousal. It was irresistible. And I didn't know if I wanted to test myself in front of a crowd, paying to see if I would be strong enough to resist.

But while I wanted to deny participating, I knew it was a huge and very important step for my mates. Risky as it was, it was a way of showing society as a whole that I agreed to join them permanently.

_"Okay...Alright, I can do it. I know what I want. Yeah, I'm ready."_ I said trying to convince me. I was used to the scent they released during sex, was used to the way it clouded my senses and made me even more aroused. I tried to convince myself that nothing could be better than their perfume, no other _dai-shui_ could compare to theirs. _"But will there be challenges for you?"_

_"H'ko. We will be in the Holy Temple, no challenge or hostility to you due to your race will be tolerated. The only fight considered honorable will be that of the previously selected warriors who are intent on getting your attention."_

I nodded. And then, taking a deep breath and straightening my posture on the couch, I asked the question that would lead us to a series of disturbing events.

_"So when will the test be?"_

* * *

**_So now I think it's pretty clear how much this story is for mature readers, isn't it? You winked, have a new sex scene. I'm almost losing my shame in writing these things. Just kidding, I'm still red as a tomato, like the first time._**

**_But I felt that this moment was necessary for Anne and Ke'nah, sometimes I feel that their relationship does not show how deep the bond between them is. But is._**

**_And so? Who is looking forward to the ritual? XD_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_One more chapter, loves...finally the Ritual._**

**_Have_****_ fun! ;)_**

* * *

With a meticulously calculated kick, Nah'kaar unsettled Ke'nah enough that, with his free hand, he could hold him by the neck while knocking him to the ground. Although younger and less experienced, Ke'nah had great fighting skills and had shown himself to be a worthy opponent, surprising Nah'kaar with blows and tactics he never even imagined the younger could master. But Nah'kaar had years of experience ahead, and even though it took longer than planned, the victory belonged to him.

Unlike the oomans, yautjas had no sweat glands, so no matter how much effort they made or how tired they were, their bodies produced no sweat. But the quick, panting breaths were proof enough of how the training had worn them out. Through a look where they both wanted to pass that was enough training for today, Ke'nah accepted Nah'kaar's outstretched hand and stood up. This time there was no equipment to store or clean since they had opted for close combat, or _jehdin-jehdin__._

Even tired, Nah'kaar felt infinitely better after being able to discount his anger and stress into someone he could bear, even because Ke'nah shared the same anxieties at the moment. Snorting, Nah'kaar left the kehrite as he thought how everything in his original plan had gone wrong from the moment he took An'ne as his mate.

The plan was logical and simple, with no emotions or surprises in the way; bring in an ooman companion who would be able to breed puppies, begin the process of changing DNA, and fill her with her seed until a little warrior was in her womb. There was no _'after'_ or _'but'_, Nah'kaar was skeptical and objective in developing his plan.

Until the first unexpected thing happened still in the mating process, that is, when they had not even reached yautja prime.

Nah'kaar was an esteemed and honorable warrior, and as such he sought the welfare and prosperity of his people. It was only for this reason that he agreed to join a species so small that he, in many ways. So her expectations for sex were low and objective; he needed to mark her as his own and breed her to produce offspring. Nah'kaar didn't expect sex to be exciting and exciting as it was with a female Yautja. With his females there was the adrenaline and struggle for domination, it was necessary to contain the blows, the strength and the superior size long enough until he could fill it with his seed. Nah'kaar was no fool to think there could be anything better than that.

But he was wrong. As it would be several times in the future in relation to this female.

She was undoubtedly _pyode amedha_. But that didn't disgust him as it normally would. Feeling her delicate flesh almost entirely absent from her females' standard amount of muscle, some bones easily delineated through the thin, soft layer of skin, Nah'kaar found himself surprised to like the texture on his fingers. From her moans and murmurs to the way her small, delicate body arched and trembled beneath his as his little hands roamed her much larger body. Absolutely everything captivated him in an annoying and unexpected way. Especially the way she submitted to him, with no trace of struggle or anger, just a desire to satisfy him and allow him to satisfy her.

But nothing prepared him for the feeling of being inside her, feeling her insides hot, wet, soft and disturbingly tight. Nah'kaar felt that _Cetanu_ could take him at that moment, he would gladly go.

But the surprises and contradictions in his plan didn't stop there.

Arriving in yautja prime his goal of initiating DNA alteration had to be postponed due to a hindrance that, even in his most pessimistic calculations, Nah'kaar had thought might happen: Another yautja taking an interest in his female.

Actually, in theory, this should not be a problem. The whole question was very simple to solve; a challenge until the death. But of course things wouldn't be that easy. And here he was, sharing his An'ne with Ke'nah.

At first, Nah'kaar saw this as the worst thing that could have happened to him. Not only were yautjas naturally not in the habit of dividing anything, they still had the fact that their honor was tarnished and their reputation put to the test. How could he, such an honorable and respected warrior, agree to share his female with another?

But he soon realized that there were not many choices. Either he accepted the strange bond formed, or he pushed his female away and would see her die slowly. He didn't care if Ke'nah couldn't stand the separation, in fact his sadistic side expected that to happen. _Pauk_, it was the least he deserved for wanting another's female.

But the thought of his An'ne entering such a deep state of hurt and sadness at the separation that would take her straight into Cetanu's hands, left him destabilized. And it was then that Nah'kaar made a decision that in his long life he never imagined he would take into consideration; he gave up his pride and risked his own honor for an ooman.

And just now, as he was becoming accustomed to having to share her little _yeyinde_ with another, this Ritual appeared.

How in the name of _Paya_ could he have forgotten that?

Even if there was an argument that it was an extremely rare occasion, that was not enough excuse. In fact, what happened during the ritual was too big and important to forget.

It was not the ceremony itself that disturbed him. It was An'ne's final test, her proof to the whole society that she had made her decision and would not back down. It was this test _pauk_ that disturbed not only Nah'kaar's mind but Ke'nah's too. He knew that the other yautja was as distressed as himself.

There were records of females who gave in to another warrior's _dai-shui_ during the test and the ceremony was canceled, completely humiliating and destroying the former mate's reputation.

Not that Ke'nah and he doubted his mate's fidelity. No, that was not it. It was simply the uncertainty and novelty of the situation, it would be the first time an ooman would pass the test. And everyone knew that the oomans were inferior to the Yautjas in strength, size and endurance. If even some Yautja females, known throughout society to be extremely resilient, larger and stronger than males, succumbed during the test, the chances of an ooman having the same reaction were very high.

But An'ne's decision was already made, she wanted the ceremony to be performed, even aware of the test she would face.

Nah'kaar couldn't help but puff out his chest of pride for his mate. She was a fascinating creature. Even with fear and uncertainty, An'ne had the ability to find the strength to face any situation. It was as if fear was the impulse she needed to move on.

She was definitely not going to give up now, he knew. And Nah'kaar also knew that if An'ne could pass the test, it would be a great testimony to great Elders and Warriors that a simple ooman could do something that some honorable female yautjas could not do.

Suddenly annoyed by his own defeatist thoughts, Nah'kaar shook his head hard. No, it was not a warrior's way to go hunting or confront any opponent with thoughts of defeat. He needed to be safe and pass the same security to An'ne.

He would honor her by placing all his trust in her.

* * *

After Nah'kaar informed the Elders that we were ready for the Ritual, it all proceeded very quickly. Messages were sent to other clans by Elder Raaj himself through a video call. Some just being invited to attend the ceremony, others having the honor of receiving the invitation to introduce their best warrior to participate in the ritual with the female. Invitations that were promptly accepted.

By this time all the residents of the metropolis we live in already knew. It was impossible to go out without hearing murmurs and whispers, especially about me. And for many days I just wished this Ritual would happen soon and it would all end.

_At least until this morning_, where two yautjas came to escort me to begin preparations for the ceremony. That was when my despair began. I didn't know I would have to get ready away from Nah'kaar and Ke'nah and have been caught off guard by that, upset me a little.

But I had controlled myself - at least my exterior - trying to look confident to my mates, assuring them that we would see each other later. The look on their faces made it clear how much they wanted to intervene, but I knew it wasn't possible. It was a request coming straight from Elder Raaj.

So here I am, in a large, empty but strangely comfortable room. All in shades of gray, with a kind of fireplace on one wall, a door in the opposite wall that led to the bathroom. Beside me was a metal table littered with paint containers and some very thin bristle brushes.

I wore a pair of short black elastic shorts - which looked more like a pair of panties - and a bra of the same color and material. My eyes darted around the room as I felt apprehensive sitting on the edge of the stretcher feeling the leather surface, my fingers entwining each other on top of my leg. My hair is almost completely dry after the shower I was told to take.

I was in the process of trying to guess what the paint was for when the metal door opened and a yautja entered. In fact, it was not any yautja. It was the Elder.

_"An'ne,"_ her huge body mass approaching me. With the exception of the mask, he was in full armor. Forearms, shoulders, chest, hip and shins protected with the matt gray metal, underneath the usual black net. On his back a long red cloak reaching to the foot. Oppressor. _"I hope the room temperature suits you."_ He said in a firm, majestic tone.

Under his strong scrutiny I felt shy and small, it was as if the icy blue eyes could see directly into my soul. _"Yes, Elder. I am very comfortable."_ It was not a complete lie, the room was really comfortable. Only the situation itself that wasn't.

Still sitting on the stretcher, my feet dangled off the floor as I tried to look behind Raaj's huge shoulders, noting two presences accompanying him. Of course they were two yautjas, but there was something very strange about these two. The way they behaved clearly differed greatly from the pattern I have observed so far. They were not posting themselves as intimidating and deadly as everyone else. In fact, their eyes on the floor and their hands in front of them made them strangely..._submissive?_ Ok, that was very strange and atypical.

Turning my eyes to Raaj, I saw that at no time did he stop staring at me in that expressionless way. I felt that he only calmly opted for my attention to return to him, because he was absolutely sure it would eventually happen. The bastard was right. I knew that an unheard-of phenomenon could be happening right in this room right now, and yet my attention would return to Raaj. I had no chance against it, his presence was massive and demanding, even if he didn't even open his mouth to speak. It was impossible to ignore this guy.

_"I'm glad to hear this."_ His expression made it obvious that he did not believe my statement of comfort, but would pass up this lie attempt for my own good. _"These are aseigan, servants who will help you prepare for the Ritual."_ He answered my silent question as he caught me dangling his eyes between him and the other two behind.

Servants? I looked more closely at the two standing by the door.

Apart from the submissive stance, I saw no major differences between them and everyone else. Yes, they were smaller than Raaj, but the Elder was even taller than Nah'kaar, so that made no difference in the grand scheme of things. But then why would they be classified as _aseigan_?

Before I could question, I saw the two of them coming closer to me as Raaj held out a frighteningly large hand to me, asking me to stand. Aware that disobeying was not a safe option, I accepted his hand and jumped off the stretcher, standing up.

Satisfied, Raaj turned and walked to a chair a little farther away, dropping his body there as I stared at him as if he had two heads. _"You will stay?"_ I asked incredulously.

Grunting a little, he continued his lasers gaze to me. _"I won't leave you alone with two aseigans, your mates have trusted you would be safe here."_ His voice showing that he was annoyed of me to question his presence there.

Clenching my lip between my teeth, I struggled to ignore his presence and focus on the two suspicious yautjas near me, still staring at the floor. Why the hell wasn't it safe to be alone with them? What they did? And why didn't they look me in the eye? I needed to do something.

_"Uh, hi, my name is Anne and I-"_ My words cut off with a particularly frightening growl from Raaj. _"No talk, just let them do what it takes. They don't deserve your attention."_ Feeling embarrassed by them, I felt myself blushing as I lifted my head, showing that I was ready for the procedures.

It was as if they received a nonverbal command from Raaj, perhaps something airborne, that immediately made them begin to act. Without meeting my eyes, one of them stood in front of me and knelt, the other doing the same behind. Both taking a paint container and a brush.

Ok, it was very embarrassing. I was half naked in a quiet room with an intimidating Elder and two strange yautjas who, for some reason, seemed to have a lot of respect for me, watching my body.

I raised my head even higher, almost staring at the ceiling, trying to think of other things to distract myself. Of course it didn't work, but I shifted my focus quickly as soft bristles slid down my body. I looked down curiously, seeing that the yautja in front of me traced black ink patterns on my belly. Designs and shapes that made no sense to me, but given the fluidity that made them, it certainly meant something to them.

After a while drawing strokes in this area, the thin, precise brush rose to the top of my breasts and girdle. Half ashamed, I turned my red face the other way, falling straight into the overwhelming depth of Raaj's gaze, which followed my movements with the same focus of an eagle. Getting even redder and more embarrassed, I preferred to look back at the work on my body.

It seemed like several minutes had passed, my legs aching to keep me in the same position for so long, until finally it was over. Both yautjas seemed pleased with their work, standing and looking me up and down.

I felt like a canvas in the hands of two artists, my whole body drawn. From my bare feet ultil my hands, there were small, delicate tribal features enveloping my curves, almost hypnotically. I was fascinated, secretly wishing it was permanent. Only the parts sparsely covered by bra and panties, besides my face, had no trace.

Reaching out, I turned a little to try to get a better view of my back, seeing that even my butt had some designs. I thought it was beautiful.

I was about to say thank you when one of them took another container, this time with something more liquid inside. I watched curiously as he threw an amount into the palm of his hand, then brought it to my shoulders and spread the oil all over my arm. It was warm, smelled of some kind of delicate flower, and dried almost immediately, leaving my skin a light tan and softness that I have never experienced before. I was delighted to watch him rub the miracle oil all over my body, making me feel like a goddess.

But if I was surprised by that, my jaw literally dropped when I saw the other approaching with my garment on his arms.

Wow.

Helping me put on my clothes correctly, the yautjas seemed indifferent to the beauty of the suit, but I didn't. I felt like a odalisque. The top consisted of a black bra suspended from thin straps, a delicate material that resembled a wedding veil, although the softness of the fabric was clearly unknown. The ends adorned with golden thread, shining beyond possible. A few thin, delicate golden chains hung at the bottom of my bra, falling into the exposed skin of my belly, adding to the charm of the designs in this area.

And below, the skirt began. My entire hip covered by the thin golden chains beneath the black veil stretched to the point of dragging on the floor. Despite being dark in color, the fabric was very light and thin, making me realize that if I wasn't wearing a micro shorts underneath, everything would be visible. Still, it was beautiful. The flowing fabric opened at the sides of the leg, down to the feet, leaving the delicate tattoos on display as I walked.

Finally, one of them parted a some thin strands through the smooth, dark strands of my hair, braiding and adorning with very small golden rings. Staring at him, I wondered how the hell he knew how to braid, especially so light and delicate.

But I decided to ignore the strangeness of it when he finished and walked away, staring back at the floor. I didn't need a mirror to make sure they had done an excellent job. Looking down, I could see my curves accentuated by the soft black garment, the cords creating a sensual and delicate look at the same time.

I felt beautiful, a true Queen.

_"Wow, you...wow...I loved it! Thank you, you were amazing and-"_ And then I felt a huge shadow covering my body, puffing above me causing my hair to shake, my body tensing immediately.

_"Get out."_ Raaj growled at the yautjas ahead, his authoritative voice seeming to make the floor vibrate. I looked a little desperate at the servants, trying to convey a request not to leave me alone with this guy, but they didn't even look at me before bowing in respect and disappearing out the door.

Swallowing hard, I watched Elder Raaj circle me like a shark. As I turned my head to accompany him, the few rings in my hair gave a slight additional weight sensation along with the braids amid the loose strands, but I ignored the feeling focusing only on the great Predator prowling around me.

After long minutes where no one said anything, he finally gave up staring at me to death, snorting amusement and extending his forearm to me to get out. _"Come on, little one. We don't want you to be late for your Ritual."_ His tone was funny, only a cruel way. Bizarre.

Taking a deep breath, I placed my small hand on his strong arm, bracing myself psychologically for the ceremony.

* * *

_Pyramid_. The Sacred Temple was a pyramid. Huge and intimidating, like everything in this place, its exterior completely bathed in gold, as if the sun had melted there. I had to admit it was stunning. My eyes darting around at insane speed, trying to see everything at the same time. Beside me, Raaj squeezed my hand a little on his arm.

_"Focus, An'ne. Remember you need to be confident and determined, especially for the test."_ He scolded me and took my thoughts of the golden beauty, leading us through the entrance of the Temple.

Inside, the gray walls and floor were dominant, though there were still some golden details; like the giant statues of yautjas along the way. But I didn't focus on that much, my ears soon catching strange drum sounds, plus a growling, roaring, and clicking crowd. They looked crazy. My legs suddenly starting to tremble.

God, there were so many voices together.

Feeling my tension, Raaj stopped walking before we reached the main hall. _"If you are fully convinced of what you want, there is no reason to fear. The test will not affect you."_ He said firmly, _"Are you ready?" _To the point, this was the Yautja style. At least he was giving me time to decide.

Looking at the simple sandals appearing under the dark veil of skirt, I felt like a living sacrifice offered to a deity. But, fuck, I wasn't going back now. Looking up, I stared at Raaj, trying to give confidence through my posture. _"Yes, I'm ready."_

Waving in appreciation of my confidence, he led us forward. I gripped the elder's arm tighter and followed his steps into the main hall, where the crowd roared.

Every growl and every other sound ceased as Elder Raaj set foot in the great hall. Any Yautja in this place recognized his power, his position, his strength, that was enough for silence to reign before his presence. But even recognizing Raaj's presence, I could feel any and all eyes on me undoubtedly. Fighting the urge to hide, I lifted my chin and tried to look like the Queen who was feeling me a while ago.

The whole hall actually resembled a giant arena. Several throws of bleachers circled the site, filled with numerous warriors. Large torches hung on the walls illuminated the giant room, and some tucked into the floor marking our walk to what was obviously the center of the room. An elevation of a few steps housed three huge metal chairs, the material really resembling gold. At each end a long torch of fire. In front of the raised space of the chairs, only a large amount of rough floor shows.

But my heart missed a beat and I almost fell if it wasn't for Raaj holding me, as my eyes focused on Nah'kaar and Ke'nah standing in front of their chairs, leaving the middle one free for me. Like Raaj, they weren't wearing the mask either, letting their green and red eyes show it to me. I shuddered to see a raw and utterly primal desire as clear as the day in each orb as they followed every step I took.

Swallowing nervously, I noticed that they both wore armor around their shoulders, chest, wrist, hip and shin gauntlets, in addition to the black net beneath them. This time there were strands running across the pectoral and hip, filled with small and medium skulls. I had the impression that I saw one or two that closely resembled the human skull, but forced myself not to look twice. Their long ornate dreadlocks with more shiny, silver and gold rings mingling between the appendages. The big hands with fingerless gloves, letting the long, sharp black claws show.

Taking a deep breath for the umpteenth time that day, I straightened my stance and continued taking the final steps toward my companions, Raaj's arm slowly releasing me and taking a position behind me. That way I was even more exposed to everyone, but I kept my head up as I walked.

The fluttering fabric of the skirt opening at the sides as I walked, showing the delicate designs along the legs. The cords around the hip and waist clinking softly with each movement. The small golden rings sticking out among the dark threads.

Fuck, I hoped it was _so fuck_ as it felt. And judging by the constant familiar clicks among the crowd, I figured at least I was piquing the curiosity of those present.

Reaching the first of the three steps leading to the chairs, I paused briefly to look at my companions once more, then climbed the other two steps and stood between them, staring straight ahead.

Raaj was below, and yet he looked far superior. His icy eyes stared at each of the three of us before turning to the arena.

_"Tonight will be performed the Ritual that is already part of our entire history, our roots and our essence. This time, however, something new is about to happen. The union between two of our warriors and an ooman."_ His deep voice echoed in every corner of the arena.

I averted my eyes from Raaj, glaring at the crowd that, as if only realizing now that I am human, began to whisper and stare at me with shocked expressions. It didn't make any sense, everyone knew that I was human, and yet Raaj just verbalized it and everyone was surprised.

Grumbling annoyed at the audience's dramatic reaction, I took a nudge in the rib and a grunt from Ke'nah. _"Aaain, ok, ok, sorry."_ I whispered trying to be discreet, turning my attention to the Elder ahead.

_"For being the first time such a thing has happened, let's honor the rarity of this situation and celebrate together! Let the ceremony begin!"_ Raaj growled loudly, his voice making everyone even more excited and growling together in agreement, including Nah'kaar and Ke'nah.

Soon drums began to be played again, in a kind of music. It didn't look like anything I've ever heard, it was just noise. But apparently to the Yautjas it was a song, as some of the warriors subtly moved their bodies in a robotic and strange way in the stands, clearly following the unpleasant rhythm of the 'music'. It made no sense to me. But who was I to judge, wasn't it?

With a nod, Raaj indicated we could sit down and I mentally thanked him for that. The chair is too big for me, but after awkwardly trying to fit in, I finally managed to settle into it comfortably. At this point everyone seemed oblivious to the three of us, preferring to talk to each other, to try to talk to the Great Elder, or just to move his body in that horrible way. I took advantage of the distraction to talk to my mates.

_"Hey, what will happen now?"_ I muttered, looking ahead, pretending to pay attention to the drumming.

_"Soon some warriors will come to offer items and gifts. Both for us and for you."_ Nah'kaar grunted, tapping her claws on the back of the chair. _"Get ready, they may be offered trophies for you. Don't dishonor them by rejecting them."_ He continued, though clearly I could tell he didn't like the idea of me accepting trophies from other males.

_"But accepting trophies from a yautja doesn't mean accepting your affections?"_ I asked confused.

_"Not here, not today. Today is an exception, it's the union ceremony. Today the trophies are just gifts."_ Ke'nah laughed softly, as if it was funny that someone gave trophies of blood and sweat to someone else, not wanting anything in return.

Just as I was going to lecture him on giving without waiting for retribution, a yautja approached. Feeling strangely excited about the situation, I watched intently as he knelt on one leg and extended his arms. In his large hands were two spears, similar to those in Nah'kaar's _kehrite_. But these were black, not silver. And there were more bumps along its length, making it look far more deadly than the other.

Ke'nah and Nah'kaar clicked their jaws in thanks and signaled for the warrior to deliver the presents to the aseigan, who was humbly prostrate beside us.

A few more hunting items arrived, some for Ke'nah, some for Nah'kaar, and some for both. I was already getting annoyed for not winning anything. Puffing subtly, I leaned back in my chair, ready to see more gifts being handed to one of them.

It was then that I saw a particularly large yautja approaching. I couldn't tell if I was bigger than my mates from where he was, but the guy was big. His eyes were an intriguing purple, and he never deviated from mine, nor did he even deign to greet my companions. Something about this guy making it clear it was a problem. I returned the defiant look and straightened, raising my eyebrow in wordless questioning.

_"An'ne,"_ he clicked between the syllables of my name, for some reason that unnerved me a little. _"I hope my gift pleases you."_ His whispering voice reminds me of a poison-filled snake about to pounce.

I looked around for this one, but found nothing. Then, behind him, another Yautja servant came out and handed him what was undoubtedly a skull. Immediately the murmurs of the crowd subsided, leaving only the irritating sound of the drums in the room. It didn't help, it sounded like a suspenseful soundtrack.

The skull was long, unmarked of eyes, and with extremely frightening rows of teeth. I knew that skull, it was a _khainde amedha_, Nah'kaar and Ke'nah had some of these in their trophy rooms. As I understand it, a male would only show one of these to a female if he wanted to court her, for it was quite challenging to get this particular skull.

And this guy wanted to give it to me?

Taking the skull from the other's hands, so accurately that I could only classify the thing as worship, he held out the gift to me as he knelt and stared at the floor.

I didn't know what to do. Should I ask to deliver to the yautja responsible for storing the gifts?

Something about his posture told me that he wanted this gift delivered to hands.

Half ashamed, I remembered Nah'kaar's words about not dishonoring a warrior by ignoring his gift. Then, with a sigh, I stood up and reached for the skull. I felt its full weight as the murmurs grew louder. But I didn't focus too much on it, too scared at how the skull seemed to pierce my soul even without eyes. With a shiver running up my spine, I bowed my head slightly in thanks and handed the gift to the servant, thanking him as well and earning a growl from Raaj for it.

I shrugged and returned to my seat, feeling many eyes on me. Suddenly very tense, I looked at my companions. _"Did I do something wrong? Shouldn't I have taken the skull?"_ I asked in alarm, seeing from the corner of my eye the warrior retreating with a self-proud appearance.

_"H'ko. Not wrong, but encouraging."_ I stared at him, confused, how encouraging? _"This is Yi'tha, warrior of a rival clan. And he is one of six yautjas who will fight for you."_ Despite my amazed look, Nah'kaar said nothing more. Annoyed, I turned my head to Ke'nah, begging for further explanation.

_"Surely he offered you this particular trophy as a way of getting a greater favor in your eyes."_ Ke'nah grunted. Unlike Nah'kaar who remained in control, Ke'nah lavished his irritation on anyone who wanted to see. His hands clenched into firm fists on each back of the chair, his eyes wickedly aiming at Yi'tha.

_"What? You mean he, oh, he tried to buy me? With a stupid skull?!"_ I asked feeling offended and cheap. After all, I accepted. Both heads turned to me violently, growling in unison at my offense. _"Okay, sorry. It's not a stupid skull."_ I said rolling my eyes.

Before one of them could kill me with the intensity of his gaze, Raaj's voice echoed in the room, silencing them all.

_"Let the warriors introduce themselves so that the female's test begins." _

I grunted again. Why did he have to talk like that? But I soon fell silent seeing six huge Yautjas walking toward the great circle of earth before us. Raaj was saying their names and their clans, but I didn't give a shit. My eyes focused on Yi'tha. I wanted to hang him for to consider that he could buy me. His arrogant and mocking manner infuriating me more and more.

I was so distracted by murdering Yi'tha with my eyes that I was startled when a blur zoomed past us. They were two of the warriors fighting.

God, that was so unnecessary.

Only three of the six would remain at the end, where I would have to show everyone that I would not be seduced by any _dai-shui_ other than my companions.

For a society that was once ruled by females, this Ritual was somewhat macho and rudimentary.

But there were no choices and I was starting to get used to it. I sighed, trying not to shudder at the violent blows in front of me. The crowd roaring in approval of the fight, Nah'kaar and Ke'nah so affected by the possibility of a fight that they shifted in their seats, unable to stand still.

That seemed to last a lifetime. I watched one by one until three warriors were on the ground, fortunately still alive, though extremely wounded.

To my complete and utter disgust, Yi'tha was one of the winners. Soon Raaj congratulated them and informed that the test would begin.

And that's when I started to feel my legs weak, even sitting down. The pressure of the situation, to be watched by countless Yautjas, to have to rely on myself to be strong, not to disappoint my comrades... everything fell on my lap.

I tried not to shudder as Raaj approached, his giant body shadowing mine. He understood the hand, ready to lead me into the middle of the room, where the three winning yautjas were. I looked at Nah'kaar and Ke'nah, wishing they could get me out of this horrible situation and found them already looking at me. It was all very fast, but in that brief moment I could feel the confidence than both were depositing in me. _I could not fail._

Taking a deep breath, I accepted Raaj's hand and let myself be guided to the end of the short flight of stairs, getting a little closer to the warriors. The spot dripped testosterone.

Raaj mysteriously disappeared behind the warriors, leaving us in that circle stained with fluorescent green blood.

I didn't know exactly what the three of them were expecting from me while they were standing there staring at me, but I thought if it was just that, it was pretty easy to resist. I had no desire to go to them. I raised my head about to smile smugly, as it hit me like a derailed train.

Locking my whole body in tension, I faced them seriously, not breathing too hard not to cause sudden movements. Even my limited human nostrils compared to this species, could smell the sweeping scent prowling the arena. It was nothing of what I was expecting.

Nah'kaar and Ke'nah emitted their _dai-shui_ when they were aroused or during sex. It was an undeniably masculine scent, a subtle but intoxicating mix of wet earth and wood, there was also something that, as hard as I tried, could not decipher, but it always made me dizzy. It was definitely their special weapon to arouse a female.

But that smell now had nothing subtle about it. And now I understood why so many Yautjas females gave in. It was too strong, too overwhelming, it confused the head.

I shook my head a little, in an instinctive reaction to try to ward off the scent from me, some of the delicate braids shaking in front of my face. Growls from somewhere, though I had no idea where with the heavy fog of those smells confusing me.

It was as if my soul floated out of my body, letting me watch the inner struggle I fought with myself. My body was shaking so badly that the top and skirt strings shook. The smell almost choking me to this point, so strong.

Feeling literally unable to do anything else, I watched in horror as my feet moved closer to the warriors. Even as I struggled to stay still, to the point of grinding my teeth, I was soon circling each of them, trying to find the exact source of that smell.

The crowd in the background whispering meaningless things, _anticipating_ my test failure.

Strangely, these _dai-shui_ weren't arousing me, not even seducing me. Instead, I felt compelled to give in to him. As if I had no choice. It was an obligation, it had nothing to do with desire. The smell was so dominant, oppressive and absurd that it made me shiver, _feeling that there was no choice but to give in._

And it was then that something inside me crackled, a feeling slowly rising through the annoyingly undeniable fog inside me. It was anger. It was pure rage slowly rising through my body, like a snake coiling calmly around its prey before crushing it.

How dare they decide for me? How did everyone in this room dare to assume I wasn't strong enough? How could I go so far as to let everyone give this test over?

Suddenly annoyed that once again trying to make the decisions for me, I forced my confused head to lift. Feeling my body heavy as lead, I actually crawled to my starting position at the bottom of the stairs. The power of this thing was insane, I felt pain in my body just at the thought of denying this dai-shui. It felt like such a potent drug. _But these motherfuckers would see who they were dealing with._

Seemingly aware of the agony it caused me, Yi'tha had the audacity to lift his jaws in a mocking smile at me. And that was all I needed to finally straighten my body and move on.

Looking at the three warriors ahead of me and turning to see the whole crowd around the arena, then looking at Raaj farther and finally facing Nah'kaar and Ke'nah as hard as I could, I gathered the whole the anger inside me to say:

_"I am Anne, the small, fragile human. Many of you consider me only an insignificant prey. I'm sure you bet one another that this weak human couldn't stand the test."_ I spoke as loudly as I could, the skirt swirling as I moved abruptly making gestures.

_"But look at that..."_ In one swift gesture, I turned around, causing my long hair to flutter in the air in dramatic effect, heading toward my mates. I didn't have time to see their expressions, too focused on my own wave of courage.

Sitting in my high chair between two huge predators, I lifted my head and smirked. _"No dai-shui will be able to change my mind about that."_ It was as if I had never been under the influence of any perfume, my mind clear and free of the stunning effects. I saw everything clearly now.

For a long time the crowd was silent, as were my companions, Elder Raaj and the three Yautjas. Everyone staring at me with jaws slightly open in shock. Maybe I would die today because I had offended so many warriors at one time. But fuck it, it would be worth it.

And that was when, in a gesture that made me shiver all over, Ke'nah and Nah'kaar stood, both facing the three yautjas ahead. The roar they let out was so loud that I reflexively put my hands to my ears. But soon I dropped them, wanting to absorb every second of it.

As soon as the frightening roar ceased, the crowd was present. Screams, howls, growls... it was all a mixture of noise and celebration. But I knew I had done something right.

I grinned like an idiot at my males, still sitting in the high chair as they approached slowly. Their eyes conveyed so much that my head spun a little. And before I could decipher its meaning, Raaj appeared behind them and, before drawing the crowd's attention, his head tilted a little toward me, subtly praising me.

I was beaming.

_"Very well, the female has shown herself to be dignified, determined and able to honor her mates. Her place among us is more than well accepted."_ The crowd roared again in agreement. _"Now, then, we need to seal the bond once and for all by joining blood."_

Oops, I had forgotten that detail.

I was a little tense and Ke'nah, who was closer, noticed. His hand smoothed my shoulder gently, soothingly, making me smile like a teenager. Satisfied, he pressed the area a little, pulling me forward so that I stood and followed them.

We went downstairs, following Raaj to where a servant was standing waiting. In his hands a kind of empty refractory, which I figured was where I would put our blood, and a dagger that looked so sharp that I felt it cut just by looking at her.

Trying to control myself, I realized that the crowd fell silent, as if they understood the importance of this moment and respected it. The only sound in the room was the drums, though much softer now.

Without saying anything, Elder Raaj took the dagger and raised it, showing it to everyone. Then he took Nah'kaar's hand, turning his palm upward, and made a long cut, letting blood flow into the container in the servant's hand. Unlike me, who shuddered at the sight, Nah'kaar didn't even blink.

Embarrassed at being so afraid, I took a deep breath, mentally pounding myself to regain control.

Soon he followed the same process with Ke'nah, who also showed no sign of discomfort, it was as if Raaj were a manicurist maintaining his fiberglass.

Stopping in front of me, Raaj held out a silent request for me to do the same.

Damn, look what you've done so far, it won't be just chicken right now, right? Biting my lip, I reached out my trembling hand, already turning my palm up, eager for it to be over soon.

Snorting amusedly, Raaj positioned the dagger against my skin and, in a quick and precise tug, tore it from end to end. Not evolved enough to suppress emotions, I shrieked, startled by the sudden sting of the blow. But my protests stopped when I saw a generous amount of my blood seep into the container and mix with Nah'kaar and Ke'nah's.

The bright red of mine merged almost miraculously with their fluorescent green, creating a new, slightly luminescent reddish-brown hue. I was gaping at that masterpiece. _Our masterpiece_.

I watched, as if mesmerized, Raaj take two fingers into the container, further mixing the blood. The metallic scent rising to my nose, making me a little dizzy but still fascinated. By the growls of my mates, the sight of our '_thwei_' had also stirred with them.

Grooming myself better in the middle of the two, I watched closely as Raaj brought both bloody fingers to my forehead, down his left side, over my eye and straight up to my neck. Then repeating the same process on the right side. When it was over, I slowly opened my eyes, praying for the blood on my eyelids not to invade my eyes. But little by little I felt it begin to dry against my skin.

I saw him do the same to Nah'kaar and Ke'nah, though it was not as obvious and glaring as it was in me due to the dark tone of their skin. But it still glowed a little, visible enough. Already in me, everything was gaudy, both the color and the luminescence.

Using the rest of the blood inside the container, Raaj dipped both my hands in the liquid, then one from Nah'kaar and one from Ke'nah. With one on either side of me, I held them out, feeling the sticky blood sliding against our palms in a gesture so intimate and macabre that it was disturbing. And surprisingly, my reaction was to smile.

Roaring loudly, just like the tyrannosaurus rex at the end of 'Jurassic World', Raaj informed everyone, quite authoritatively, that the Ritual had been completed.

Coming back to me, he looked me in the eye and bowed, leaving me with my mouth open and still holding the hands of my companions. _"N'got, little one. N'got."_ After stroking my hair, he said goodbye to the three of us and disappeared into the crowd.

Breaking my confused moment, a new cadence of drumming began. But that didn't bother me now, in fact nothing could bother me now.

Looking at Nah'kaar, who was fondling my hand with my fingers, I whispered, _"It's over",_ he just accented me, sounding amused.

I was proud of everything that had gone through, and especially proud of being considered worthy of these two Predators.

* * *

**_What did you think? Maybe after that we can start talking about pregnancy, huh? Who knows? Leave your comments and I promise to think about it XD_**

**_Ah, another thing, what did you think of including a Nah'kaar pov? Want more thoughts from him and Ke'nah, or is it okay anyway? Let's discuss this..._**


End file.
